This Feeling
by ticktickticktock
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happily expecting their first child. Follow them through their ups and downs as Blaine's pregnancy progresses and their family grows. Sequel to Thank You. Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! Chapter 1 of This Feeling.**  
><strong>As promised, this fic is a sequel to my stories Thank You and Kurt's Thank You. You don't have to read them first to understand This Feeling, but they sorta set things up for it. <strong>

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Nothing could compare to this feeling, Kurt was sure of it. Nothing could compare to what he was seeing, what he was thinking, or this absolute feeling of joy that was overwhelming him right now.

He was married to the most gorgeous, amazing, generous, loving man on the face of the earth.  
>He was living out his dream in New York-attending school for fashion and working part-time as an intern for an amazing designer.<br>He had an amazing, supportive family back home in Lima whom he missed dearly.  
>He had the best of friends that were always there for him.<p>

But... none of that seemed to matter to Kurt at the moment. Why? Well...

He was going to be a father.

A dad. Daddy. Papa. Father.

As in, have a baby. Well really, Blaine was having the baby but it would be _their_ baby, one that they had created _together_ and he or she would really be _theirs. _

Their baby.

Holy crap, that was so crazy to think about, but the idea of fatherhood already had Kurt jumping for joy. It had been two hours since he had found out about the little miracle growing inside of Blaine and he was still beaming with excitement, ready to get planning, ready to buy stuff, ready to paint the nursery and set up a crib!

Of course, Blaine had said it would be wise for them to know the gender of the baby before they got too carried away with their purchases, and Kurt had agreed for the most part (because good lord, he was still going to shop no matter what). Although… making returns was totally annoying. But... Kurt would already do anything for this baby, and if that meant returning things, then he would!

'This baby's going to be so spoiled.' He thought with a smile. 'And Blaine is going to be such an amazing father.'

Sighing dreamily as he thought about the future, Kurt leaned against theheadboard and looked at his sleeping husband in bed beside him, smiling as he took in the sight. Blaine was laying on his side facing Kurt, his mouth open slightly as he slept with a hand protectively curled over his stomach. It was barely there but Kurt beamed as he saw the slight, yet definite curve on Blaine's midsection that was their baby.

Ah, the baby! Their baby!

The thought sent him into a mini-fit of excitement again and he let out a little squeal, not even realizing that he had made a sound until Blaine stirred beside him. "Kurt?" Blaine blinked his eyes a few times as he shifted in bed. "Why're you not sleepin'? 'S time for bed." He mumbled curiously, moving closer to his husband with his arms open. Obviously, someone wanted to snuggle to make up for the fact that he'd just been woken up.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm just thinking. About the baby, you know." Kurt responded. He then quickly moved into his husband's embrace (because he could never deny Blaine a snuggle) and sighed happily as he settled in his arms.

"Mhmm.. well.. think baby later. Sleep now." Blaine mumbled, eyes already drooping closed. Lately he'd been so fatigued and he wasn't about to waste the time he got to sleep; he really needed it. Yawning, he managed a "love you" to Kurt before he had drifted off again.

Kurt smiled softly, also closing his eyes. He knew he needed to calm down and get some sleep; after all, there was still tomorrow when he could wake up and freak out with happiness all over again when he realized that no, this hadn't been a dream! "I love you too." He whispered and slipped a hand between them to it rest on Blaine's stomach, gently rubbing there as he whispered, "And you too, baby. You too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, the first chapter is terribly short! But I'll update ASAP. <strong>

**Reviews would be absolutely lovely. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this story already. I was so eager to get this chapter up that I wrote it today during class... shame on me, right? Haha. I hope you guys enjoy. :)**

**Sadly, I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Kurt, I promise you that it wasn't a dream."<p>

"But it just seems so-"

"Kurt."

Blaine stared at his husband from across the table, a forkful of eggs poised in front of his mouth. "It wasn't a dream. This is real. I'm pregnant. End of story." He then put the bite of egg into his mouth to signal the end of the conversation, glad that Kurt didn't seem to want to push it any further.

And thank goodness he didn't. Ever since he had woken up an hour ago, Kurt hadn't stopped saying how unbelievable this was, how it was too good to be true, how he was sure that he had been dreaming that Blaine had told him he was pregnant. It was driving Blaine crazy. Each time Kurt asked, Blaine assured him that this certainly was not a dream. This was very real and their /baby/ was very real. It only took an hour of reasoning but Kurt seemed to have finally gotten the point and was silently chewing in his piece of toast.

"I'm glad it wasn't a dream though." Kurt suddenly said and looked up at Blaine. "I mean, honestly. I'm so... excited. And happy. I'm so happy, Blaine, really."

Pausing mid-bite Blaine smiled softly, reaching over to gently place a hand over Kurt's that was resting on the table. "I know, baby. Trust me, you've been radiating excitement since last night." He stopped to take his bite and continued, mumbling over the eggs in his mouth. "I think you squealed in your sleep a few times."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I do not squeal in my sleep."

"You did." Blaine said simply in response, merely smiling as Kurt shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Anderson, whatever you say."

"Hey, that's Anderson-Hummel to you, mister." Blaine responded as he stood from the table, ready to take his empty plate to the kitchen. Kurt promptly stood as well, also holding his empty plate in hand.

"Yes, yes, Anderson-Hummel." He pecked a kiss to Blaine's cheek before plucking the other man's plate from his hands to take to the kitchen. Blaine smiled in appreciation, murmuring a simple thank you as he headed to the living room.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday which meant that he and Kurt could stay home and relax all day, which sounded like a fine idea to Blaine. Between his morning sickness that seemed to come and go (and he certainly hoped it didn't come now) and the constant feeling of fatigue, he took advantage of every moment of relaxation he could get. Sighing happily, Blaine grabbed a nearby throw blanket and curled up on the couch to wait for Kurt to come and join him for a nice cuddle (because Kurt never denied him a good cuddle) and perhaps turn on a movie to watch.

Oh, maybe they could watch Lion King? Yeah, that seemed like a good choice, Blaine decided. Upon Kurt's entry into the room he voiced this decision, kindly demanding that Kurt put the movie on and then come over for a cuddle. Happy to oblige, Kurt did just that.  
>"I love you." Blaine whispered once they were settled, his arms firmly wrapped around his husband.<br>Kurt shifted, smiling as he turned around for a kiss. "Love you too."

The next thing Blaine knew he was alone on the couch, tangled in a mess of blankets as the credits for Lion King scrolled across the tv. Confused, he slowly sat up and looked around, though he smiled slightly when he saw Kurt sitting at the desk on the other side of the room. He was typing furiously at his laptop. "Hey." His voice sounded slightly raspy from sleep and he cleared his throat as he stood up, curious about what Kurt was working on. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kurt didn't pause from his typing. "Researching."

"Oh, something for class? I didn't think you had too much homework." Blaine murmured, briefly stretching before he moved over to stand behind Kurt. He then dropped his hands down to his husband's shoulders and gently began to massage, knowing that Kurt would appreciate it. Indeed, the other man groaned in approval and shifted slightly so that he could properly see Blaine.  
>"I'm not researching for-ooh, yeah, massage right there..." He hummed in pleasure before shaking his head and continuing, "I'm not researching for class. I'm researching for the baby. After all, we do need to be prepared!" With a determined look he whipped back to the computer and began scrolling through what seemed to be a list on every baby item known to man.<p>

"We've got months to prepare, Kurt. Don't get too carried away already-"

"But the nursery! I've got to make sure I know what I need so it looks perfect! After all, our child will not be sleeping in just some boring room. It's got to have _style_, Blaine. Style."

Shaking his head, Blaine backed away from his husband to leave him to his work. He knew how serious he was about wanting the nursery to have style and he wasn't going to stop him. When they had first moved into this apartment Kurt had declared himself in charge of decorating and took off with his projects; the living room was tastefully arranged with modern furniture that went with their personalities perfectly, the kitchen appliances were updated, the plain white walls were painted so they popped with color, the bedroom decor was comfortable, yet "very chic" as Kurt had put it. All in all, the apartment looked great thanks to Kurt, and Blaine had no doubt that the baby's room would look just as fabulous.

"Just make sure I get a say in what goes in the nursery, okay? You're not the only one excited about this baby." Blaine smiled softly as he sat on the couch once more, finding it much more relaxing than standing in the middle of the room.

Kurt paused at that and turned to look at Blaine, his features softening as his eyes met his husband's. "I know, sweetie. I'll try not to get _too_ carried away. I know you want some say in it too." Blaine nodded slightly and blew Kurt a kiss.

"I'll let you know if you're trying something too over-the-top, alright? Now get back to your quiet work, Daddy. I'm tired and want another nap." With that, Blaine pulled the blanket over himself and curled up, thinking that there was nothing wrong with taking two naps today. He _was_ rather exhausted.

'Daddy!' That word seemed to echo in Kurt's mind for a moment and he smiled, loving the sound of it already. How amazing it would be when he could hear their child laughing and saying that, calling for his or her fathers. Still smiling from the image he turned back to the computer, his heart soaring with joy as he looked at the listings of baby cribs. He had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep me motivated, so keep 'em coming and I'll update ASAP. :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy that you guys are liking this story! All the favorites and the alerts and the reviews are great to see, so keep 'em coming! **

**Oh and for all you Starkid fans out there… I'm going to be seeing them this Tuesday on the SPACE Tour! Isn't that totally awesome? I'm so freaking excited. I absolutely adore everything they do and it's going to be great. :)**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's Chapter 3 of This Feeling... full of mood swings, silly fights, and fluffy Klaine mpreg goodness!**

**Sadly, I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was being so unreasonable. He was acting as if he had just mentioned something absolutely horrible, but all he had done was suggest an Aladdin theme for the baby nursery. Blaine thought it would be cute but apparently Kurt didn't agree. In fact, he had completely shot down the entire idea in a flash! And he expected Blaine to just go with it! Hell, he was like that with <em>every single thing <em>Blaine had been suggesting, and he was sick of it; after all, he should have a say too.

"Blaine." Kurt had said in his signature 'bitch-please' tone, shaking his head. "Aladdin? Honey, I know you love your Disney movies but that doesn't mean we have to turn our baby's room into an Arabian Night's palace or something! We've got to think of something more...more...versatile. Something that the baby will like as he or she gets older, incase Aladdin isn't their style. And besides, Aladdin isn't one of the greatest movies Disney's done, if you know what I mean. I personally think that Cinderella or Lion King are much, much better and-"

"Shut up."

Kurt froze mid-sentence at those two words and whipped around from his laptop to face his husband, who's arms were folded over his chest. His eyes were narrowed and looked a bit watery, and by Blaine's posture Kurt knew that he was mad. But...but why? And why would he tell Kurt to shut up? Blaine _never _told Kurt to shut up like that. Never.

"You're...you're...you're pissing me off!" Blaine snapped, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "You're obsessing over this nursery, Kurt. Obsessing. And you won't even consider any of the things I'm suggesting! You just toss my ideas aside and ignore them completely like I shouldn't even have a say in it... but I should! This is my baby too, and I wanna help plan! But you're not letting me!"

Kurt stared at his husband, eyes wide as he tried to find words. "Blaine, I-"

"No, Kurt, I don't wanna hear it. You just go back to your dream design and ignore me. That's fine." Tears falling, Blaine turned on his heel and ran down the hallway. A moment later a loud slam could be heard and Kurt knew that Blaine had just locked himself in the bedroom.

Blaine flung himself onto the bed with a huff, hastily wiping the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "Calm down. Stress is bad for baby." He whispered to himself and took several deep breaths in attempt to soothe himself. It took him a minute, but the tears finally subsided and he wasn't nearly as upset as he had been. Was he still mad at Kurt? Oh yeah. But he felt much calmer now.  
>He just didn't get why Kurt was being so damn obsessive over the nursery. Good god, this was for a <em>baby.<em> It didn't have to be a lavish, extravagant room; Blaine just wanted it to be comfortable and welcoming, something that their child could enjoy as he or she got older. Yes, the room needed to be versatile like Kurt said, but... Disney was versatile! Disney was fun and adaptable! And Blaine was confident that their baby was going to be a Disney kind of kid. After all, he or she had two fathers that loved the cartoons (though Blaine was probably more of a fan than Kurt), and Blaine had already been singing songs to the baby (and he liked to think that baby rather enjoyed that, especially when he sang A Whole New World from Aladdin, hence his desire for an Aladdin themed nursery).

So... there was nothing wrong with wanting a say in the baby's room. Kurt was just being stubborn and would have to get over the fact that he couldn't control every aspect of this design project. When it concerned the baby, it concerned _both_ Kurt _and_ Blaine. With a silent nod to himself Blaine patted his stomach, happy with his reasoning that he planned to explain to Kurt-after Kurt apologized, of course. No way in hell was Blaine going to give the first apology, not when all of this was all Kurt's fault! He would simply wait for Kurt to come into the room and explain how he was sorry for being so stubborn and rude and that he hadn't meant to upset Blaine with his obsession over wanting the perfect nursery.

So, Blaine waited for it.

And he waited.

And waited.

He waited nearly an hour before he started to get irritated again. Why hadn't Kurt come into the bedroom with his apology yet? He owed Blaine one for this! Huffing, Blaine swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up so he could go investigate what his husband was doing, determined to get everything figured out.  
>"Kurt?" He walked out of the bedroom with a sigh, figuring he would find the other man still at the computer, hunting down the best deal for the most affordable and fashionable crib for the baby. But when Blaine rounded the corner he was surprised to find that instead of being at the computer desk searching nursery designs, Kurt was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to his cheat, tear tracks streaming down his face.<br>Blaine's previous anger at his husband went out the window and he rushed to Kurt's side, obviously alarmed by the fact that his love was crying. "Kurt? Baby, what's wrong?"

Kurt blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes, refusing to meet Blaine's gaze. "I'm an idiot." He mumbled. Without waiting for a response he continued, his voice slightly hoarse from where he'd been crying. "Even after I promised that I wouldn't obsess over the nursery... I am. And I'm not letting you help like I should. I've been ignoring what you're saying about it because I'm too wrapped up in my own feelings and not taking you into consideration. Hell, I'm hardly even taking the _baby_ into consideration. I say I am, but I'm really not because I'm only doing things how I want them without looking at how it'll be good for the baby." He paused from his ramble to take a few deep breaths and he looked at Blaine, his expression filled with worry. "And I got thinking that what if I'm always like this? I always put myself first and I'm so selfish. What if I let that get in the way of our baby? I'll be a horrible parent, Blaine! Horrible! I just can't-" Kurt suddenly stopped when Blaine's lips covered his own amd he couldn't help but relax into the kiss, immediately being comforted by his husband's gesture.

"Kurt." It came out in a small chuckle and Blaine smiled, shaking his head at his partnet. "Honey, I know you like the spotlight sometimes but you're not selfish or self-centered. You are the most giving, amazing, selfless man I know. You've given up a lot to ensure that those around you are happy and I'll always admire that about you. It's how I know that you're going to be such an amazing father."

"But I've been-"

Blaine help up a hand to stop Kurt's protest. "Look. I know you've been obsessing about the nursery here recently and I know that, yes, you are being really picky about it, but I know it's just because you're excited. You being excited about this baby is beyond adorable, Kurt, and it makes me so happy to see you trying to make it all perfect. I know now that you didn't mean to hurt my feelings earlier… and it's okay. With my hormones all crazy lately I have a tendency to blow things out of proportion no matter how small they are... so don't take it personally when I bite your head off."

Kurt smiled at that, obviously feeling much better from the pep talk that he'd just received from Blaine. "Yeah, still, I'm sorry for being a jerk. It's silly that we had to fight over something like the baby's nursery, huh?" Blaine merely nodded in agreement and Kurt shifted to hug his husband, happy that their issue had been resolved quickly. "How about I take a break on the nursery for now and we tackle it again in a few weeks? We'll work on it maybe starting after Thanksgiving, and we'll do it together so we'll both be able to have aspects that we want and like." "

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blaine nodded in agreement, absently rubbing a hand across his stomach while thinking that maybe he would get his Aladdin nursery after all. That would be nice. Oh well, he'd just have to see. "Anyways, speaking of Thanksgiving, what're we doing for the holidays?" He asked after a moment.

"Well Dad and Carole invited us for Thanksgiving. I figured we'd go and, well, we could tell them about the baby. I know that they're going to be excited and Carole'll probably want to take you Black Friday shopping for baby goodies."

"I'm sure she will." Blaine grinned. The thought of finally sharing their news with someone had him feeling quite excited since no one else knew about the baby yet, and he was suddenly filled with anticipation for the holiday to arrive.  
>His grin faded, however, when he thoughts shifted towards his own parents, who no doubt would demand that he come over and "interact with the family" as they had insisted every year for Thanksgiving. His grandparents would be there and would only make the event more awkward with their harsh glares, rude comments about Kurt, and remarks on how Blaine needed to find a respectable girl to start a family with. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen and his guess was that the news of his pregnancy wasn't going to be taken well around the Anderson household. Heck, it'd probably start World War III or something.<p>

As if he'd sensed his husband's distress, Kurt gently kissed Blaine's cheek with an attempt to distract his thoughts. "Let's not worry about your family right now, sweetie. You know why? Becaaaaauuse... We need to figure out how we're telling my parents about our little one. This _is_ a big deal, after all, and it deserves a biiiig announcement!" He said overdramatically, glad that his plan to make Blaine smile had worked.

"Yeah." Blaine whispered with a small smile which seemed to be spreading the longer he gazed at Kurt. "Yeah, it is a big deal, huh?"

"Well duh, Blaine. This is _our_ baby we're talking about here."

"Right you are, Kurt. Right you are."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked it! For some reason I just pictured them having a silly little fight resulting in some fluffy making up. :3<strong>

**Anyways, the next few chapters will revolve around Kurt and Blaine telling their families about the baby. How do you think they're going to react? **  
><strong>Also... should the baby be a boy or a girl? Lemme know what you guys think!<strong>

**So review, review, review! Go! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I said the next chapter would concern Kurt and Blaine telling their families about the baby, but I'm not quite sure how I want to do that just yet. I just wanted to update again... so this is a little filler chapter that takes place just before their trip to Lima for Thanksgiving. I promise the next chapter or two will have some Humdel and Anderson family goodness, so don't worry. **

**And to my amazing reviewers, you guys have some great ideas. I agree with some of your suggestions and I'm so happy that you like this! Please keep commenting with your opinions on what the baby's gender should be! I already have in mind what I want, but I wanna hear your opinions too. Baby names are also great. :) **

**I'll shut up and get to the chapter now, kay?  
>PS: There's a tiny smidgen of smut in this chapter. ;) <strong>

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. **

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Blaine called as he opened the apartment door, Chinese food in hand. He placed the food on the table and walked towards the living room, shedding his jacket and scarf he'd worn that day. The weather was just turning cool enough for it and since he always walked to work he made sure to bundle up; after all, he didn't want to be getting sick with the baby.<p>

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt jumped up from the couch at the sight of his husband and greeted him with an enthusiastic kiss. "How was work today? And is that Chinese I smell?"

Blaine smiled, more than thrilled by his husband's welcoming greeting. "Yeah, I picked up some Chinese. Work was absolutely exhausting and I wasn't in the mood to cook tonight." Lately that had been a common occurrence for Blaine; he'd come home from work or class absolutely exhausted with the desire to do nothing more than eat and then sleep, which the doctor had assured him was perfectly normal because of the pregnancy. Still, it was irritating for both Blaine and Kurt: for Blaine because he was always tired, and for Kurt because a tired Blaine could sometimes mean a grumpy (mood-swing influenced) Blaine that he had to deal with.

With a small frown Kurt moved to the table to sit down with the food, noticing that Blaine _did_ look really worn out. "Are they trying to kill you at work? You're always so tired lately."

Blaine's job at the small diner down the street had always been hectic-the diner was really popular and always stayed busy, meaning that as a waiter, Blaine stayed busy as well. He was on his feet and moved around a lot and the extra hours he'd taken (because he wanted to put some money back for the baby) had just added stress that he didn't need. With his studies to become a music teacher on the side, it seemed like Blaine was always going going going and not having enough down time.

Naturally, this worried Kurt. He didn't want his husband to work himself to an early death, after all. "I guess it's a good thing we're going on this little Thanksgiving vacation, huh? You need time for some relaxation, sweetie. You're working too hard."

"Like you have room to talk, Kurt."

"Yeah, well, you have the baby to think of too." Kurt said as he twirled a fork into his lo mein, "I just don't want you to get too stressed out because that's not good."

Of course Blaine knew that stress wasn't good for the baby, and he wasn't planning on keeping this crazy schedule for much longer. He had just wanted to work a few more hours a little while for the extra money they would need when the baby came. Plus, Blaine figured the further along he got in the pregnancy the fewer the hours he would be able to work anyways, and he wanted to be able to make up for that. "I promise I won't work as much after Thanksgiving, okay Mister Worrier?"

"Okay then, Mister Workaholic." Kurt smiled at Blaine and went back to his food, happy to devour the delicious take out that seemed to be calling his name. The two ate in silence for the remainder of the meal with Kurt finishing way before Blaine who seemed to be picking through his food, making Kurt wonder if his husband was feeling nauseas. Morning sickness, while not as frequent nowadays, was still sometimes an issue for Blaine at random during the day.

"You okay, honey?" Kurt asked as he stood and threw away his take out box. He then promptly moved back to Blaine and kissed his husband's cheek, not e letting him respond. "You know what, I'll make you feel better. Finish up your food and come to the bathroom, okay?" With that, he skipped (literally skipped) away down the hallway.

Blinking, Blaine merely nodded and watched Kurt skip away, idly wondering what he had planned for him. His guess was a relaxing bubble bath... which, if things went how they usually did after a bath, would turn into some mind-blowing sex that would _definitely _make Blaine feel better. Oh yeah. Now eager to get going, he quickly put his remaining Chinese food in the fridge and hurried towards the bathroom where he could hear water running. He was greeted with the sight of Kurt shaking his naked butt while humming a random tune o to himself, looking at the two types of bubble bath they had.

"I want lavender bubbles."

Kurt whipped around at the sound of Blaine's voice and it was clear that he had been startled. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in." His cheeks tinted red and he turned back around, adding the lavender bubbles to the bathtub like Blaine had asked him to do. He then stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the warm water with a smile, now beckoning for his hubby to get in as well. "Come on."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, leaving his jeans and shirt in a pile on the floor, before hurrying into the tub and settling himself between Kurt's legs. He shifted so that his back was pressed to Kurt's chest and he let out a content sigh one the two of them were completely situated the way they wanted. "You always know just how to relax me."

"Mmmhmm." Kurt smiled at that and kissed Blaine's shoulder, happy that his love was already enjoying their bath. "You always like this after a long day. You seem to just melt into my arms," He paused to kiss Blaine's shoulder again with a smile, "And you actually seem calm." The only response he received was 'hmm' and the two fell into a comfortable silent for quite some while.

It was Blaine that spoke first when he suddenly thought of something rather important. "Hey, when're we leaving for your parent's place? Is everything all booked and taken care of? I totally forgot to ask you about it sooner... I haven't even thought much about here lately."

"Yep! We leave this Tuesday. Which means I have _got_ to get some packing done. There's no way I'll get enough outfits together if I don't start tonight..." Kurt sighed, trailing off as he started to picture the clothes he wanted to take with him to Ohio. He also made a mental note to himself to pack Blaine's wardrobe because if Blaine had his way, the only clothes he'd take would be a pair of jeans and an old Dalton hoodie-and Kurt was not about to let him wear a hoodie the entire holiday. He needed to have _something_ nice to wear! Though he would have to make sure he picked some looser garments that would hide Blaine's baby bump until he was ready to tell and show it off to the family... he didn't want anyone guessing it if they saw the little bump themselves! That would just take away the fun of telling them!'

'Oh, I know! I can pack those new sweaters I just bought and then Blaine can wear those black jeans with the-' Kurt's thought stopped short when he felt a hand trailing up and down his leg and he blinked, snapping out of his little world to find Blaine grinning mischievously at him. "Blaine Warbler. What ever are you doing?"

Unable to help himself, Blaine laughed at the old nickname and ran his hand higher up Kurt's thigh. "Oh, nothing. You know, just...exploring." He shifted his hand between Kurt's leg and smirked at the little gasp that came out of his mouth. "What is it, Kurtsie? Getting excited about something?"

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm just-oh!" He gasped again as Blaine suddenly grasped his hardening member and began to stroke just the way Kurt liked it. "Y-You're supposed to be, ah, relaxing... Blaine!"

Blaine merely stroked faster and faster, listening as Kurt's moans became louder and louder, not caring that he was supposed to be "relaxing." He simply didn't not want to relax. He wanted his husband. Which was exactly why it didn't take long for him to bring Kurt to the edge like he had planned. "Oh, oh, Blaine! I'm gunna... Blaine, I'm going to cu-"

"Nope." Blaine suddenly jerked his hand away from Kurt's length and scooted back with a satisfied smirk, loving the look of shock and disappointment on the other man's face.

"W-Wha? Why didn't you let me-"

"Because." Blaine said simply, "You don't get to cum until you're inside me. And I suggest you get to that reeeeal soon because you know how impatient I get when I'm kept waiting."

Blinking, Kurt's look of confusion quickly changed to a lust-filled gaze and he grinned, obviously up for the task. After all, he was _never_ one to turn down sex. Ever. "Then get your ass back over here and let's get to it, Mister Anderson-Hummel."

So that's just what Blaine did.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand... This is where I end the c<strong>**hapter. ;) I know it's kinda short but I _promise_ that the next chapter will be longer. I promise!  
>Also, if you want me to write more smuttier-smut, just lemme know in your REVIEWS! <strong>

**Reviews are loved so keep 'em coming please. :) Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another lil update for ya! ;)**

**By the way, I saw Starkid live on 11/22 and they were SO AMAZING and sounded GREAT! It was seriously the best day of my life. They are like heroes to me and it was so cool to get to see them singing and joking around in person. Just thought you guys should know so you could be jealous. ;) **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 5. **

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, for the thousandth time, we've gotta go!" Kurt exclaimed as he rolled his suitcase to the door, wondering why in the world his husband was still lingering in the bedroom. Kurt had already double and triple checked that they had everything they needed: ten outfits each (yes, ten, because as Kurt put it, "you never knew when something might happen and you need extra clothes!"), shoes to match the outfits, all of their necessary toiletries for the bathroom, their laptops, phone chargers, iPods, iPod chargers, headphones, Kurt's sketchbook, Blaine's textbook for class, and just about every little thing they could possibly need while in Lima. So he knew that nothing had been forgotten.<p>

Sighing, Kurt stomped his way down the hall and dramatically burst into the room, "Blaine, what're you doing? We need to get to the air-"

"Does this make me look fat?" Blaine interrupted as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He was wearing an old pair of jeans and a hoodie that masked his little baby bump, but he swore that he could still tell it was there. It just had to be so noticeable. "I-I'm starting to show a lot more here recently. And what if people think I've gained weight? I mean, yeah, I have but I don't want them thinking it's just because I've let myself go when it's really because of the baby. Or what if they realize that it _is_ because of the baby and they figure it out before we've even gotten to say I'm pregnant?I want to be able to tell your family together and if my clothes give it away before then I'll be-"

"Blaine." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his husband's ramblings, though he immediately regretted it when Blaine have him a panicked look.

"Oh my god. I'm right, aren't I? I look fat? I've got to find something else to wear then, cuz I dont-"

"Oh, no no no! Honey, I didn't mean that you look fat because you really don't. Honestly, you can't even see your baby bump because of the hoodie." Slowly, Kurt made his way over to the other man and wrapped his arms around him from behind so that his hands rested on his stomach. He then carefully slipped his hands under the fabric of the baggy hoodie and smiled when he could feel the curve of Blaine's belly, loving the way it felt. But, he understood that his husband didn't want anyone else seeing it just yet. "I promise that the hoodie covers it up. You look handsome and always will, even as your adorable belly grows."

Blaine eyed their reflections in the mirror for just a moment longer before nodding slowly. "Yeah... yeah, you're right. You really can't see it, can you?" Smiling now, he twisted around to place a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, obviously feeling much better because of his love's words. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm just paranoid and overly emotional about it."

"You know I don't mind. That's part of being pregnant, right?" Kurt smiled as he reluctantly pulled away. As much as he wanted to just stand here wrapped around Blaine, they had a plane to catch. "Now. Let's get outta here."

Glancing at his watch, Blaine's eyebrows shot up when he realized that, yeah, they really did need to get a move on. "Yeah, let's go!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Their flight was boring and uneventful. Blaine slept for the majority of the trip while Kurt sat beside him and flipped through his latest edition of Vogue, sighing occasionally from the uncomfortable seats they had to sit in. But he figured it was better than being stuck in a car for hours on end, where the trip would be much, much longer and much, much more boring.

When they touched down in Ohio, Blaine was awake and immediately excited to get off the plane and head to the Hummel/Hudson house to see everyone there. He was always excited to see Kurt's family because they were just so... warm and happy and nice, unlike his own family that acted so stiff and formal and almost unwelcoming with their manners of greeting. It was like they were saying hello to an acquaintance rather than their own son when Blaine came home to visit, and they were even worse with their rude actions towards Kurt.

"You know, Kurt, I've really missed your family." Blaine told him during their cab ride to the house. The two sat in the backseat, hands clasped as they excitedly got closer and closer to their destination, both just as eager as the other to see everyone.

"And I'm sure they've missed you too, Blaine. They really love you." Kurt said with a small squeeze of the hand, "I know that my dad is really glad that- Oh look, we're here!" He cut himself off with an excited squeal and practically jumped out of the car, laughing when Blaine followed suit and ran up to the front door with him. They didn't even get a chance to knock when Carole opened the door with an excited smile and immediately threw her arms around the two of them.  
>"Oh, boys, how I've missed you! It's been far too long!" She squeezed the two of them tightly before pulling back at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Burt stood behind her with a smile, arms already open when Kurt suddenly lunged forward to greet him.<br>"Dad! Ohmygosh, I've missed you so much!"

Blaine watched for a moment as the two continued to embrace before remembering the cab drive that was still sitting in the driveway. He should probably go deal with that before the driver started to get annoyed. "I'll go get our stuff real quick..." He swiftly retreated, making sure to pay the cab driver before moving to the trunk where their suitcases were located. He had just pulled his own luggage out when Kurt appeared next to him, a huge frown on his face.

"Blaine! You know you can't be lifting things that are too heavy! It could be bad for the-"

"Bad for what?" Kurt paused when his dad spoke from behind him and he blinked, frantically trying to think of something to say.

"Blaine, uh, well... He, he hurt his shoulder last week." He said lamely. It seemed to work, however, because Burt merely shrugged and moved to pull another suitcase from the car. "Okay then."

A few minutes later their luggage was all taken inside and put in Kurt's old bedroom, which was still in tact and looking just how it did in high school, and everyone was making their way back to the living room to sit and catch up. With a tired sigh, Blaine shuffled over to the couch and sat down, smiling as Burt took the seat next to him. "Hey, Burt."

Burt smiled at Blaine, though he was surprised at how cheerful he seemed because he looked so... exhausted. Like he could just go to sleep right then and there on the couch. "You feeling okay, kiddo? You're looking kind of tired." Blaine nodded in response so Burt shrugged, figuring it was probably just from the flight or something. Oh well. "By the way, you didn't hug me when you came in. So get over here." He expectantly opened his arms with a smile, chuckling as Blaine leaned over and gave him a big squeeze. "That's more like it. It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home!" Kurt said with a happy sigh as he too sat down on the couch, snuggling up on the other side of Burt. He truly had missed his father and was really glad that they were spending this holiday together. "So, how are things with the shop?" He asked curiously as Burt went into an explanation about the business, telling Kurt about some of his recent repairs and about how well Finn was helping out. It seemed like he could possibly take over the place soon, Burt had said.

"Speaking of Finn, where is he?" Kurt asked curiously when he suddenly realized that his step-brother wasn't around.

"Oh, I think he's off at Puck's house or whatever, playing some video game." Carole waved a hand, "He's still into those silly things. But boys will be boys!" She laughed before standing and heading into the kitchen, saying that she needed to start on dinner. They were having lasagna that night.

"I'll help!" Blaine said and stood up from the couch despite how fatigued he felt. He didn't want to seem any different than normal and he knew that Kurt could use some alone time with his dad, so he figured that he would just busy himself in the kitchen and talk to Carole, who always seemed to welcome his company.

It started out fine with Blaine chopping up some vegetables for salad while Carole put the lasagna in the oven and went about making some garlic bread. The two chatted about little things: work, college, things that had been happening around Lima. Carole was just in the middle of telling Blaine something about a recent robbery she'd seen on the news when she opened the oven, causing the heavy scent of garlic to fill the room. Blaine almost immediately slapped a hand over his mouth when he felt his stomach flip and he darted out of the kitchen, making a mad dash for the bathroom and leaving a confused Carole staring after him.

Kurt was in the living room telling his dad about his internship when he saw Blaine sprint by and practically knock down the door to the bathroom to get in. Alarmed, he immediately got up and hurried after his husband, wanting to make sure that he was okay. "Blaine?" He frowned at the sounds of retching he heard and opened the door to the bathroom, wrinkling his nose when he saw Blaine kneeling on the floor, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. "Oh, honey." He dropped to his knees and began to soothingly rub Blaine's back, trying to comfort him as he continued to throw up. It seemed like forever but finally Blaine finished and immediately rinsed his mouth out with some water.

"God, that was so disgusting. I was hoping I was done with this morning sickness crap but I guess our little munchkin didn't agree." He murmured and gently rubbed his stomach, glad that the nausea had passed. It was something that he definitely was not going to miss when it went away. "I think I need to go brush my teeth... they feel all nasty now."

Nodding, Kurt got up and headed out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom to find the toothbrushes. Since he knew right where he had packed their bathroom items, the search for the toothbrush wasn't a long one and Blaine gratefully went to the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth. "I fink I scar'd Carole wif the way I ran out of the kitchen. She looked at me wike I 's crazy." Blaine mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste as he vigorously brushed, wanting to rid his mouth of the nasty aftertaste of vomit.

Kurt chuckled at this, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. Same with my dad. He got this weird look on his face when you ran by. I guess we can just tell them that you're not feeling well from the flight or something?" He suggested, watching as Blaine spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

"Yeah, guess so. Hopefully our little one will decide to give the nausea a rest so I won't have to do this again and confuse your parents."

"They won't be confused for much longer. We get to tell them soon... and honestly, I can't wait."

"I can't either." Blaine grinned and moved over so he could wrap his arms around Kurt. "Because then we can talk and brag about our baby, and maybe even ask them for some parenting advice. We'll probably need that."

"Probably." Kurt agreed as he let out a small sigh, though he smiled when he slipped a hand down to gently rub at Blaine's belly. He rubbed in circles over the fabric for a moment before pushing the hoodie up, wanting to briefly see the small, beautiful baby bump.

Blaine chuckled at this, blushing as Kurt leaned down to kiss at his bare skin. "Geez, it's like you're obsessed with it. It's just my stomach."

"Yeah," Kurt started, "It's your stomach. But our _baby _is in there and I just can't get over that!" He sighed dreamily and gently patted the bump, bending down to place another light kiss there. "_Our_ baby. Our baby that's going to be so loved, and so amazing, and-"

"Um. Guys?"

Kurt whipped around, his eyes widening when he saw Finn standing in the doorway. He too had wide eyes and his gaze seemed to be fixed intently on something. It Kurt took a second to realize that it was Blaine's stomach he was staring at. Blaine's stomach. Blaine's _round_ and _exposed_ stomach that Finn could see perfectly.  
>For a moment there was a long pause and nobody spoke; the three merely stared at each other, not knowing what to say. But finally Finn opened his mouth, looking astonished as he continued to gape at his brother and brother-in-law.<p>

"Dude, are you... _pregnant?_"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have chapter 5! :)<strong>

**As always, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. They keep me motivated, so keep them coming.**

**Love you guys and have a happy Thanksgiving. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 for you guys. :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p><em>"Dude, are you... pregnant?"<em>

_/-/-/-/_

Silence.

Finn stared at his brother and Blaine expectantly as he waited for an answer, clearly not leaving until he had an explanation as to why Blaine's stomach was round like that. Like he was _pregnant. _

When a minute ticked by and no had still said a word, Finn cleared his throat, now walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Come on, guys. Tell me what in the name of Grilled Cheesus is going on here."

After a moment longer, both Kurt and Blaine spoke at the same time.

"Well Blaine's just gained some weight recently-"  
>"Yes, I am pregnant-"<p>

"Wait, what?" Kurt whipped his attention towards Blaine with wide eyes, wondering why he had just admitted it. Weren't they going to tell the whole family together during Thanksgiving dinner? "No, he's just kidding, Finn-"

"No, I am not kidding." Blaine held up his hand and turned back to Finn who's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. The poor guy looked so shocked. "I really am pregnant. Might as well just confirm it since you basically figured it out already."

Finn stared for a moment longer, his gaze flickering from Blaine's stomach to Kurt's face before he let out a laugh. A huge, loud, hysterical _laugh_. "Oh my god, Kurtie knocked up the Warbler! I heard about this on the news, where guys could get pregnant! and Blaine-Who knew that Blaine was a bottom, I always thought-"

"Hey, we take turns, thank you _very _much-" Blaine started defensively but Finn kept going.

"Just wait til the others hear about this-"

"NO!" Kurt practically screamed, his face bright red from Finn's previous comment. "You can't tell _anyone_ yet, Finn. Not a word to a single soul! We were going to wait until Thanksgiving dinner to tell everyone but of course you had to barge in here and ruin it."

"Hey, first of all, the door was open. And it'll still be a surprise for the others." Finn said in his defense. "And I swear I won't say anything and ruin your surprise, okay?"

Kurt eyed his brother warily for a moment. Sure, he believed that Finn wouldn't tell anyone intentionally, but sometimes he had a tendency to just let things slip out on accident. And Kurt _did not _want the news of the baby to just slip out like that. "Okay, fine. But you better be careful or I'll have to kick your butt, Hudson!" He warned and tried his best to give Finn a menacing glare.

Finn merely laughed and shook his head, moving closer to his brother. "Whatever you say, whatever you say. Now... I think a congratulations is in order?" He swiftly moved to wrap his arms around Kurt (who was surprised by the sudden gesture) and hug him tightly, smiling when Kurt squeezed back. He then turned and did the same for Blaine, though he received a smack to the head when he made a comment about a "hug for the mommy."

"I am not a mommy." Blaine said firmly, though he laughed and hugged Finn anyways.

"Sorry, dude, I was kidding."  
>Suddenly the sound of Carole's voice could be heard as she yelled, "Boys, time for dinner!" Immediately Finn made a dash for the door, but Kurt caught his sleeve before he left the room.<p>

"Seriously, Finn. Not. A. Word."

"Dudes!" Finn said with an easy smile, looking from Kurt to Blaine then back to Kurt. "I promise you, your secret is safe with me." With that, he pulled away and bounded out of the room toward the kitchen, joyfully exclaiming, "Fooood!"

"Everyone'll know within the hour." Kurt sighed miserably as he looked to Blaine, who merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Maybe not. Have a little faith in your brother."

"Right." Rolling his eyes, Kurt gently took Blaine's hand and the two walked out of the room together.

/-/-/-/-/-/

By the time Thanksgiving day actually rolled around, Finn had nearly spilled the beans five times in front of Burt and Carole. Three times by making a comment about Blaine's morning sickness, once by commenting about his belly, and another by saying Blaine had that "pregnancy glow."

"Pregnancy glow?" Carole had inquired curiously, looking from Finn to Blaine with a slightly confused expression.

"Finn's joking!" Kurt interjected quickly. "Blaine...he... tried a new face moisturizer last night so me must be kidding around about that. Right, Finn?" He turned to his brother and smiled, his teeth clenched in a 'say-yes-and-then-shut-up' kind of way. So he did, and Carole merely shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something about "silly boys" before she went about business. Once she was out of hearing range, Kurt turned to Finn with a look that could kill. "Oh my Gaga, you almost gave it away again! You've got to just keep your stupid mouth shut!" He hissed, "There's only an hour til dinner and you better not breathe another word about the baby until then, do you understand me?"

Finn stared at Kurt wide-eyed and nodded, afraid of what the boy would do to him if he slipped up one more time. It wasn't like he was meaning to do it-honestly! It just came out on accident before he even realized what he was saying! But he was going to try his best to not say another word about it before dinner (even if that meant not speaking to his mom or Burt at all until then) because he knew how much this meant to Kurt and Blaine. He could see how excited and happy they were about sharing their news with the parents, and Finn did not want to ruin that for them. "I'll... I'll just go to my room, okay? Call me when the food's ready." He mumbled before disappearing down the hall.

Visibly breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt relaxed and headed into the kitchen where Carole and Blaine were cooking away for the Thanksgiving meal, seeing that Carole was preparing a pie while Blaine was putting a casserole of some sort into the oven. 'Green bean casserole?' He thought hopefully, as that was one of his favorites.

When he closed the oven he turned and saw Kurt, a huge smile broke out onto his face and he quickly hurried over. "Hey, you. Everything in here's almost done and then we can eat!"

"It smells great." Kurt commented and kissed Blaine on the lips, humming as he could taste the remnants of something salty. "Been having a little snack in here, have we?" He teased, smiling at the blush that rose onto Blaine's cheeks.

"It smells so good in here and with my cravings I just couldn't resist." He mumbled quietly before leading Kurt out of the room and towards the couch. "And now my feet are killing in me from standing in there and making that casserole. I was hardly up for twenty minutes!" With as exasperated sigh he plopped down, tugging Kurt with him so they could snuggle together. "If I'm this exhausted now, I'll hate to see what I'm like a few months from now."

Smiling, Kurt shifted to wrap his arms around his husband and get situated into a more comfortable position. "Well how about you take a quick nap before dinner? We do need you rested up for our big news, you know." He smiled more as Blaine's face lit up at the mention of their news and he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah. I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes... wake me in about ten, okay? I'll need to check on my casserole..." Eyes already drooping, Blaine let out a content sigh and drifted off to sleep. The next thing he knew he was lying alone on the couch, a blanket draped over him with Kurt gently shaking his shoulder. "Blaine, sweetie, it's time to eat."

Slowly, Blaine sat up on the couch and stretched, letting out a content 'hmm' as his back popped. "Time for dinner already, huh? Guess I slept longer than I had intended to, but apparently I needed it. Now let's go- oh!" He suddenly stood up from the couch, nearly falling over from getting up so fast, and began to hurry towards the kitchen. "My casserole! I didn't get to check on it, and it only needed to bake for twenty minutes!"

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed as he grabbed Blaine by the wrist to prevent him from running into the kitchen. "Carole took care of it. I promise, your casserole looks perfect." Blaine visibly relaxed at his and Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he moved into the dining room where Finn and Burt were already seated.  
>Carole had just placed the last few dishes on the table and smiled when the two walked in. "Come on boys, take a seat." The two did just that and Kurt looked across the table, amazed at how many different things had been prepared: mashed potatoes, stuffing, rolls, corn, baked yams, salad, macaroni salad, broccoli casserole, green bean casserole, asparagus, peas, pumpkin pie, and of course the turkey.<p>

"Wow, Carole, everything looks great!" Blaine said with a smile, thanking god that the smell of the food hadn't yet triggered any bouts of nausea. The last thing he wanted was to be throwing up on Thanksgiving.

"Why thanks! Of course I have to thank you too, Blaine, since you helped make some of it!" Smiling appreciatively, Carole took a seat beside Finn as Burt got up to carve the massive turkey sitting on the table. It was a task, but finally the meat was cut and everyone had their share of turkey on their plates. Next the mashed potatoes were passed, followed by the green bean casserole, the rolls, corn, and every other dish until everyone had a serving of what they wanted. "Well!" Carole clapped her hands together, "Let's eat!"

Immediately, Finn dug into his plate that was piled high and began eating like he hadn't had food in years, while the others ate slowly "like normal human beings" as Kurt has put it. The room was silent for a few minutes, save for the sounds of loud chewing and clanking forks, before Burt spoke up from the head of the table. "Well, why don't we go around the table and share what we're thankful for now? Kurt, why don't you start?" It was a Thanksgiving tradition in the Hummel household to share what they were thankful for during dinner and every year Burt chose Kurt to go first.

"Okay, well..." The countertenor paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, smiling when he figured out just what to say. "First of all, I'm so thankful that I'm here with you all. You're the best family a person could ask for and I love spending as much time as possible with you. I'm also thankful for my job, because I LOVE interning at Marc Jacobs. I get to live my fashion dream every day when I go in there!" He chuckled before turning to his left to look at Blaine. "But most of all, I'm so thankful for my amazing husband who keeps me sane, puts up with my on my bitchiest days, and loves me unconditionally." He finished with a light kiss for Blaine, who was blushing crimson and smiling bashfully at Kurt's words.

Next was Finn, who's simple reply to the question of what he was thankful for was, "Food." Carole answered with spending quality time with all the boys, while Burt mentioned family and the great business the shop was getting.

Finally, it was Blaine's turn and he didn't even have to think about his answer. "I'm thankful for you guys! All of you. Burt and Carole, you've been more like parents to me than my own mom and dad, and I will never forget the kindness and love you guys show me. Finn, you always keep me laughing and I'm thankful that you're here to be such a good brother to myself and Kurt." He paused with a smile, shifting in his seat so he could look at Kurt and reach over to clasp his hand. "And Kurt. I am so thankful for my Kurt. He's my everything. My love, my life, my light. He makes me so incredibly happy." He paused again to look back at the others, who were smiling as they listened to Blaine's little speech. He smiled back, and it was then that he realized this was the perfect time to tell them. After all, they were telling about what they were thankful for and he was _so _immensely thankful for the little life that was growing inside him, the little life that was his child. "Guys, there's one more thing that I'm thankful for. Something that _both_ Kurt and I are thankful for, really, and we are so incredibly excited about." Grasping Kurt's hand tightly, he took a deep breath, unable to control his grin as he blurted out, "We're having a baby, you guys. I'm pregnant!"

For a moment the room was silent as the news set in.  
>But then Carole was on her feet, squealing with delight as she hurried over towards Kurt and Blaine. She immediately hugged Kurt before wrapping her arms around Blaine as well. "Oh, a baby! Congratulations, you two. I'm so happy! This means... oh, a baby! He or she will be beautiful, I just know it. Blaine, how far along are you? Do you know the gender yet? And we've got to go shopping, don't you think?"<p>

Laughing, Blaine hugged Carole back and shook his head slightly. "I'm about 20 weeks now. And I'll find out the gender next week at the doctor! Personally, I think I'm leaning towards a little girl; she'd be so beautiful with Kurt's eyes and-"

Kurt smiled as Blaine continued to babble on to Carole, but he tuned that out when he realized that his father had not yet reacted. He was still sitting in his seat, staring at Blaine with a dazed expression. "Dad?" Kurt hesitantly stood up and moved to Burt's side, gently laying a hand on his father's arm. "Daddy?"

Burt snapped out of his daze and looked up at his son and it was then that Kurt could see the tears in his eyes. "I was just... thinking about your mom. When she told me she was pregnant with you. It was... an amazing feeling, Kurt. Amazing. And now it's your turn to have kids and I'm just so, so proud of you." Burt stood from his chair and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. "I mean it, son. I'm proud of you and Blaine. You both have come to far and you deserve this happiness."

After a moment of hugging Kurt pulled back, laughing at the realization that he too had tears in his eyes. Happy tears, of course. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo, I love you too."

Later that night, after everyone had stuffed themselves full of delicious food, the dishes has been cleared, and the football games had been watched, Blaine and Kurt lay in bed together just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. They kissed occasionally, also murmuring their love for one another as they began to drift off to sleep.

"Kurt." Blaine mumbled and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw his husband gazing back at him. "I love your family, you know that?"

"Yeah. And they love you too, sweetie." "

I know. But I mean... I _really_ love your family, Kurt. They're so accepting and loving... and I'm so glad that they're excited about the baby. All of them. Even Finn is thrilled about the idea of being an uncle."

"Yeah." Kurt smiled as he thought back to everyone's reactions and how most of the talk during the remainder of dinner had revolved around the baby. Questions about names, gender, the nursery, clothes, and other random baby-centered ideas had floated around until there was simply nothing else baby to talk about. And Kurt knew that it had made Blaine insanely happy because he always loved to talk about the baby. Always. "I knew that they'd be excited."

"Mhmm." Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair as he scooted closer, letting their legs tangle together as they snuggled. "At least I know that they'll always support us... I really can't say the same for my family." He sighed softly. Thanksgiving at the Anderson household the next day was going to be an interesting affair and all Blaine hoped for was a happy time of celebration with his family. They would be happy about the baby, right? Everyone loved babies, especially when it was the first grandchild in the family, so things wouldn't go too badly, would they?

Oh, Blaine certainly hoped not. He prayed with every fiber in his being that everything would go fine tomorrow and that his family would be accepting of all this. But little did he know that that wouldn't be the case; no, that wouldn't be the case at all.

As if he'd been reading his husband's mind, Kurt pulled back slightly to look at him, murmuring, "Hey, let's not worry about your family right now, okay? We can fret about that tomorrow. Right now let's just enjoy today, which was absolutely amazing if I do say so myself."

Smiling, Blaine leaned in for a soft kiss, the thoughts of his parents completely gone now. "Yeah… yeah, today was pretty amazing. But you know…" He trailed off for a moment as a smirk tugged at his lips and one of his hands began sliding its way down Kurt's backside to grope at his rear. "…I can think of a few things that might make it a _bit_ better."

"Oh?" Kurt squeaked. 'Good Gaga, his mood changed awful quick. The hormones, I guess?' He thought without complaint, having no reason to complain when Blaine got into _this _kind of mood. He definitely didn't mind this one bit. "And what would that be?"

With a chuckle, Blaine shifted so that he was on top of Kurt, having the other man's arms pinned above his head by the wrists. "I think you know just what I'm talking about. But you'll have to be quiet." He breathed, letting his tongue slip out to trace the shell of his husband's ear.

"I'll be quiet. Promise."

"That's what I like to hear." Blaine grinned.

And with that, the two boys weren't seen (though they were definitely heard) for the rest of the night, their thoughts about tomorrow's Thanksgiving with the Anderson's completely forgotten for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 6. I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will revolve around Thanksgiving at the Anderson's and their reaction to Blaine's pregnancy. How do you think they'll react to the news? Will they be shocked? Mad? Confused? You'll have to wait and seeeee. :)<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and review, review, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I had absolutely nothing to do today, I decided to whip up Chapter 7 for you guys! Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"You sure that I look okay?" Blaine asked worriedly as he ran his hands over his hair, trapping his unruly curls with gel as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wanted to look presentable for dinner since his snooty grandparents would be coming to dine and his parents had already called to say he needed to "dress nicely."<p>

Kurt turned to Blaine with a smile, taking in his outfit. He wore a pair of black jeans and a loose, deep red button up (complete with a red and black checkered bow tie at Blaine's insistence), an outfit that Kurt had assured him would be suitable for dinner with the Anderson's. The shirt was loose, looser than how Blaine typically wore his shirts, but it covered his baby bump enough to where it couldn't be seen unless you were really looking for it. "I promise, sweetie, you look fine. Very handsome and dapper." He grinned and walked over to place a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Though I wish you wouldn't slick your hair back. I love your curls."

"I know, but my parents always comment about how I look like a hobo with my hair all loose." Blaine muttered, shaking his head just slightly, "So I'm just gelling it to save them the trouble this time." Finally satisfied by his appearance, he took a step back from the mirror and turned towards Kurt with a small smile. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a black vest layered overtop. "You look great too, you know. Always do."

Blushing, Kurt leaned in and kissed his husband softly. "Well then I guess we make one good looking pair, hm? Now we need to get going so we aren't late."  
>So the two set off, making sure to grab their jackets to wear in the cool Ohio air, and headed to the Anderson household.<p>

"Well, here we are." Blaine mumbled as he pulled up to the huge, familiar house with a small sigh. A tiny part of him was actually excited about seeing his family because it had been nearly a year seen he had seen them in person, but another part of him knew that the year apart probably hadn't had any effect on his parents. They had talked on the phone only a couple of times, and whenever they did, it was as if Blaine was being a bother to them just by calling. Nevertheless, he still craved acceptance from his parents that he had never felt growing up and all he could do now was hope that they would be happy about the baby.

"Er, Blaine? Are you coming?" Blaine snapped out of his daze to see Kurt staring at him from outside the car with a concerned expression.

Mumbling a quick "sorry," Blaine got out of the car and headed up to the door with his husband, plastering a smile on his face as he lifted a hand to knock. It took a few moments, but the door opened and Michelle Anderson stood there, barely managing a tight smile before she stepped back to let the boys in. "Hello, Blaine, Kurt. We were just wondering when you'd get here."

"Mom!" Blaine smiled brightly as he walked into the house, Kurt right behind him, and quickly kissed his mother on the cheek. "It's so good to see you! It's been... well it's been so long!"

Michelle cleared her throat as she looked her son over for a moment and clasped her hands. "Yes, it's always good to see you all too, honey. The others are in the dining room, if you'd come join us?" With that seemed like a forced smile she turned and headed that way without another word, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. It was no surprise to Kurt that Michelle's greeting had been less than a warm one, but he was grateful that the woman seemed to be trying, at least a little bit.

"Well, shall we get to the dining room, then?" He asked once both of their jackets were hung on the coat rack, "We wouldn't want to keep your family waiting." With what seemed like a nervous smile, Blaine nodded and led his husband towards the dining room, a little anxious about what was to come.

"Have a seat, Blaine." Jack Anderson, Blaine's father, boomed when the couple entered the room. He was already seated at the head of the table with a glass of wine in hand and he motioned to a nearby chair. "Come on now, sit down. Dinner will be ready in a moment." Blaine did as he was told and took a seat across from his grandparents that were also at the table. Joseph and Thelma Anderson looked between their grandson and Kurt with disapproving stares, but didn't say a word. Not yet, at least.

A long, awkward silence fell over the table and after a while Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. He cleared his throat and plastered a small smile on his face, looking to the elder Anderson's sitting across from him. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, it's a pleasure to see you again. I trust that you're doing well?"  
>Joseph Anderson grunted in response, muttering something that sounded like "freaking fairy" under his breath while Thelma merely smiled tightly and nodded.<br>'Well that was awkward.' Kurt thought with a small sigh as he reached for Blaine's hand under the table. Their fingers met and he gave his husband's hand a small squeeze and sat silently, afraid to speak again for fear of more awkwardness. Thankfully, Michelle walked out of the kitchen then with the turkey and put it in the middle of the table where all of the other dishes were already placed, ready to be served, and took her seat beside her husband.

"It looks great, Mom!" Blaine said cheerfully and smiled.

"Well it's not like she made it herself," Joseph spoke up in a gruff tone, staring at his grandson. "She ordered half the food because we know she can't cook to save her life! Burnt the damn turkey to a crisp last year, I know you remember that." Yes, it was true that the turkey had been burnt last year, but Blaine found no reason for his grandfather to chastise his mom about it. But saying so wouldn't do any good so he merely kept his mouth shut and continued to smile at his mother, who looked rather mortified by the comment from Joseph.

Nevertheless, she still looked across the table at Blaine and managed a small smile for him, nodding her head in appreciation at his compliment. "Thank you, dear." It was then at Jack stood up from his seat with a hearty laugh, looking between his wife and father for a moment.

"Well enough of this joking around, now! Let's carve this turkey and get eating!" It took a few minutes, but the turkey was cut and each person was given a serving on their plates before the remaining dishes were passed as well. Once everyone had helped themselves and were settled in, Jack claimed that they should all hold hands to pray. "Kurt, won't you say the blessing?"

For a moment Kurt sat there, frozen, as he gazed back at his husband's father. Surely the man knew that Kurt was an atheist and didn't feel comfortable with leading such a task like this, right?

"Dad," Blaine started, "I'll pray for us, if that's-"

"No. Jack asked the boy to do it and he will." Joseph snapped from across the table and glared at Kurt, waiting for him to speak.

Nervously, Kurt forced a tiny smile and nodded his head. "Yes. I'll... I'll be happy to pray for us." He mumbled. The rest of the table joined hands and bowed their hands, Blaine giving Kurt's a reassuring squeeze. "Um. Well. God, we, uh..." He tried, pausing for a moment to figure out what to say. Good Gaga, he had no clue what he was doing. "We... thank you that we can be gathered here together for this meal and enjoy each other's company...and..um.. Bless this food and, uh, the time we have together. Amen." He finished with a sigh of relief. The rest of the room murmured their amen's and then the room was nearly silent besides the occasional scrape of silverware.

"Well, Blaine, how are things in New York? I trust that things are going well with school. Your mother and I don't pay your tuition for nothing, so you'd better be doing well." Jack eventually stated with a sip of his wine and an expectant look at his son.

Blaine nodded and swallowed his mouthful of food, a bit surprised that his father was asking about school. He typically didn't mention New York a lot seeing as he didn't like Blaine's decision to move their with Kurt, so this was different. "Oh, school is great! I love my classes and my professors are awesome."

"What is it you're studying, Blaine?" Thelma spoke for the first time, looking at her grandson with a steely gaze.

"I'm studying to become a music teacher. I can't wait to actually get teaching. It's going to be great-"

"Music teacher?" Joseph scoffed as he shook his head. "That won't bring in decent money, you know. Your parents sent you to that Dalton to get a good education and now that you're in college you're just blowing it off You should be thinking about more practical things like becoming a doctor or a lawyer."

Now that just pissed Kurt off. How dare this man just brush Blaine's aspiration off as something stupid when it was something that he loved and was so passionate about! That was just uncalled for! "Well, Blaine happens to love what he does and I know he will be an amazing teacher. He's so talented." He said in an overly sweet tone with a smile at Joseph, who grunted in response. "Any child who becomes one of his students should be honored."

"Well." Thelma shared a look with her husband before glancing at Kurt. "That's nice."

Well, this dinner wasn't going as horribly as Kurt had expected it to, but things still weren't that great either. It was awkward and uncomfortable and he could see what Blaine was disappointed with the way his grandparents were responding to everything. Kurt's heart ached for his husband and he wanted nothing more than to scoop him into his arms and hold him, but Joseph would probably just make another snide remark about it so Kurt settled for holding Blaine's hand under the table. That was good enough for now.

Slowly, the conversation at the table drifted towards Jack's law firm and Kurt merely listened to Jack and Joseph talk about business and how certain clients and cases were going. It was a rather boring discussion, but at least it was better than eating in awkward silence. It wasn't long until everyone had finished eating and Kurt noted that Blaine's plate was still rather full of food.. Perhaps it was because he was nauseous? 'Or nervous. He's probably worrying himself to death.' He thought with a small frown, hoping that he was feeling okay.

"Well, why don't we all head into the living room?" Michelle suggested with a small smile. "Perhaps we could turn on a football game and sit and talk. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, that does sound pretty nice." Jack agreed as he began to stand from the table. "We can worry about cleaning up dinner dishes in a little while, so let's go get settled-"

"Wait!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed causing the other Andersons to turn and look at him in confusion. "I, uh, I have something to tell you all before we start watching tv. So if you'd just sit back down..." He nervously shifted in his chair and smiled, thankful that his family complied and took their seats again.

"What is it, Blaine?" Jack asked with a sigh, wondering why his boy seemed so fidgety. "Come on, son, spit it out."

"Well..." Blaine once again took Kurt's hand under the table and gave him a nervous smile, thankful for the reassuring squeeze to his hand. "Kurt and I have some really important news to tell you and I hope you guys are excited as we are." Taking a deep breath, he knew that this really was it and there was no turning back now. He smiled just slightly, returning the squeeze to Kurt's hand. "I'm sure you guys have heard about the gene that some males carry that allows them to conceive and have children. I... went to the doctor a few weeks ago and it turns out that I have the gene.. and, well I'm... I'm pregnant. Kurt and I are having a baby."

For a moment the room was silent until Joseph let out a disapproving grunt and began to speak. "So you're telling me that not only are you married to this fairy, but you can't even be the man in the relationship? You let this little poof take control?"

Shocked by this, Blaine stumbled for an answer. "Grandfather, well, Kurt and I-"

"Don't you say another word. I don't want to hear about your... relations with him. I have tried my best to tolerate your choices, Blaine, but your grandmother and I will not put up with this. Homosexuality is a sin and any child that is raised by two men is living in sin too." With that, Joseph abruptly stood up from his chair and started out of the dining room. "Come on, Thelma. I'm not putting up with this for a moment longer. We're leaving."

Blaine was too stunned to even say anything and he merely watched as his grandparents left the room. His father stood from the table as well with a curse, hurrying after his parents without even a glance to Kurt and Blaine. "Mother, Father, wait. I'm sure there's an explanation for this and we can all talk about it! Please come back so we can discuss-"

Michelle stood from the table with a small cough when her husband left, her hands trembling slightly as she started to stack the dishes to take them into the kitchen. "I'll just start cleaning these up and put all the leftovers away-"

"M-Mom?"

She stopped and looked at Blaine for a moment, still trembling as she stood there. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide as she looked at her son, allowing herself to steal a quick glance at his stomach. But then her gaze was back on the dishes in front of her and she was unable to look at Blaine when he spoke.

"Mom, you... you're happy, right? About the baby? It's your first grandchild and I thought we could maybe go shopping together and get some stuff. You loved shopping for baby things went aunt Callie had her kids, so maybe-"

"Blaine… I've... really got to get these dishes cleaned up right now. I don't want the leftovers sitting out too long or they will go bad." Without another word she turned and left with a stack of plates, leaving her stunned son and son-in-law sitting at the table while she headed into the kitchen.

"Oh."

That single word nearly broke Kurt's heart. Blaine sounded so disappointed, so heartbroken, so... rejected all in that one, simple word. He slowly shifted his chair closer and let out a small sigh as he reached over to pull his husband into a comforting embrace. For a moment the two stayed like that, hugging, until a loud noise startled them and caused them to jump apart.

"God DAMN it_ ALL_!" Jack Anderson yelled as the front door slammed so loudly that nearly the whole house shook (which was saying a lot, because the Anderson household was freaking _huge)_. It was only a few seconds before the man was in the dining room, his face blood red with what Kurt assumed was anger. "Blaine." The older Anderson started through clenched teeth, "Why did you have to go and say something like that? We were trying to have time together as a _family _and for some reason you thought it would be appropriate to just blurt it out? Like it would be perfectly okay to announce that you're _freaking pregnant_?"

"I just thought... since we were all here as a family…"

"Well, you thought wrong, Blaine! Way wrong! A simple phone call would have been good enough, because now you've ruined our Thanksgiving and you'll be lucky if your grandparents ever speak to you again!" Jack snapped as he slammed a fist down on the table, causing both Kurt and Blaine to flinch. "You _know_ that they don't approve of your... lifestyle," He paused and directed a glare in Kurt's direction, "and I just don't understand why you thought that they would be okay with this. Okay with the fact that _this_ is not _normal. _Normal boys don't run around claiming they're gay, get married to first boy they meet and supposedly "fall in love with" in high school, the wind up like…like…_this!"_ He muttered as he pointed to Blaine's stomach, where Blaine's hands were protectively curled as if he was trying to shelter the baby from all of the yelling. After a moment he let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "I just can't believe your stupidity, Blaine. I just can't."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin everything. I just… I just thought you'd like to know." Blaine responded in a shaky voice as looked at his father. "I didn't think that grandmother and grandfather would be totally thrilled or anything, but I hoped that maybe they would be at least a little bit happy. It's your first grandchild and I thought it'd be special to tell you in person-"

"Just shut up, Blaine. Shut up and go. You've done enough for one night and I just… I don't want to see you right now."

It took a moment for the words to actually process, but Blaine slowly stood up from his chair, his whole body shaking as he tried his best to choke back the sob forming in his throat. "I-I'm so sorry!" He wailed miserably before he turned and fled the room, ashamed of the tears that were starting to spill down his cheeks.

Naturally, Kurt was _not _okay with this. He abruptly stood up, not even caring that he forcefully knocked his chair over as he did so. "All Blaine wants is acceptance from you and for you to be happy about this. Because we are all so ecstatic and he just wants to be able to share that with you. He wants to be able to share this _special _and _amazing life _that is our _child _with you_. _And you know what? Part of me does too. Or rather, _did._ Part of me hoped that you would be happy for us and welcome this news with open arms… But I guess we were stupid to think that you'd actually make good grandparents. Now Blaine is miserable and I swear to god if this stress harms our baby _at all,_ I'll strangle you with my own two hands. Now have a _wonderful _Thanksgiving, Mr. Anderson. I hope you're fucking happy."

And with that, Kurt turned on his heel and stormed out to comfort his Blaine, leaving a stunned Jack Anderson alone in the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there's Chapter 7. I hope I did okay with the Anderson's reactions. <strong>

**Let me know what you think, okay? Reviews are awesome so get to it. Please? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 8 for you. :)**  
><strong>Once again, thank you SO MUCH for your awesome reviews, alerts, and favorites. They really keep me motivated and I'm really glad you all like this. :)<strong>

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt reached the foyer, Blaine had already gone outside and was standing by the car. He leaned against the passenger side door with his face covering his hands as he continued to cry, unable to stop his flood of tears. He just couldn't help it; he felt so... stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He had ruined Thanksgiving and now his parents probably hated him. Hated the baby.<p>

That's what hurt Blaine the most. The fact that they couldn't be at least a little bit happy about his child really killed him on the inside. He just wanted his baby to have a loving family on _both _sides, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "I don't know why I even got my hopes up." Blaine mumbled miserably as he slid down the side of the car until he met the ground. He pulled his knees in (as closely as they could with his belly) and sighed heavily, continuing to silently cry.

That's how Kurt found his husband: curled up and crying beside the car. Immediately he dropped to the ground beside him and draped his coat (that he had left inside) over his shoulders. "God, Blaine, it's freezing out here."

"S-S-Sorry." Blaine mumbled through his tears, unable to control his trembling hands as he pulled the coat closer to his body. "Can we go home? P-Please? I just want to go to bed." He said in a whisper and looked up at Kurt with watery eyes.

Oh, how could Kurt ever deny those eyes? "Of course, honey. We can go home." Slowly, he got up and gently pulled Blaine to his feet before helping his still trembling husband into the car. 'I swear, I'm going to kill Blaine's father before doing this to him.' Kurt thought bitterly as he climbed into the driver's side. He just did not understand how someone could say such hurtful things to their child and make them feel so awful. It absolutely killed Kurt to see Blaine so upset and he already had no clue how to console him.

Thankfully by the time they pulled out of the driveway Blaine had stopped crying and was just silently staring at the passing scenery as they drove. Kurt hesitantly reached over to hold his hand, thankful that Blaine at least let him do that. "It's okay, honey. We'll be okay." He whispered reassuringly, gently rubbing his thumb over Blaine's hand. Blaine merely nodded, letting out a small sniffle. The drive home was fairly silent after that, the only sounds being that of Blaine sniffling, and Kurt was immensely grateful when they reached the Hummel household.  
>Without a word, Blaine got out of the car and started towards the house but didn't even make it to the front door before a fresh wave of tears suddenly hit him. They silently poured down his cheeks and he hastily tried to wipe them away, frustrated when they just would not stop coming.<p>

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt was immediately out of the car and by his side, letting Blaine lean heavily on his arm as they walked inside.

"M'Sorry Kurt, I just...I just..." Blaine couldn't even finish his sentence before a sob escaped and he dissolved into tears all over again in the entryway. Kurt panicked internally for a moment before he pulled him into his arms, just letting him cry it out on his shoulder.

Carole, having heard the commotion of the boys coming in, suddenly appeared with a bright smile. "I didn't expect you boys back so-" She froze at the sight of Blaine crying and her eyes widened before she suddenly went into mother mode and was at Blaine's side in an instant. "Oh, honey."

In a flash, Blaine flung himself of out Kurt's and into Carole's embrace, now crying onto her shoulder as she held him. Kurt stood by and watched helplessly as Carole gently rubbed Blaine's back and whispered soothing words in his ear, trying to stop the pregnant young man from crying anymore. Finally, Blaine was no longer sobbing and he pulled away, still sniffling every few seconds. "S-Sorry. I guess I just needed a...a..m-motherly hug..." He mumbled before he choked back yet another sob, suddenly reminded of the fact that he would never get that kind of comfort from his own mother.

"It's okay, Blaine. I understand. ...Kurt, honey, why don't you take Blaine to your room while I go make him a cup of tea? I'm sure he'll feel better once he's laying down and settled." Carole suggested and attempted a smile for her step-son, who nodded and gently took his husband by the arm.

"C'mon Blaine. I'll help you get ready for bed, okay?" Kurt led him to their bedroom where he promptly got a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants, helping his trembling husband change into them before he curled up on the bed. After Blaine was settled, Kurt started to change as well so he could join him, but it was then that he heard something that nearly broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry, sweet baby." Blaine whispered as he soothingly rubbed a hand in circles over his abdomen, speaking in hushed tones to his child. "I know I have to be happy for you, but I can't right now. I just can't and I'm so sorry." He turned his head into the pillow and let out a whimper, trying his hardest now to keep the tears at bay. Stress was bad for baby. He needed to be happy for baby, which meant that he had to stop this crying! He needed to be calm!

For a moment Kurt merely stood there and listened, resisting the urge to just sit down and cry as well. He felt absolutely horrible that his love was feeling this way and he so desperately wished to fix it, but how could he? He didn't exactly know, but he knew that he had to try something, _anything. _

"Blaine." He scooted towards his husband on the bed and opened his arms, glad when Blaine moved over into the embrace. "It's okay, sweetie. You're okay and our baby is okay." The only response he received was a sniffle so he continued. "You're both so loved, you know that? By me. And my dad, Carole, and Finn. They all love you, you know? Plus... when we tell all of the New Directions guys, they're going to be so happy for us. So happy for the baby. And they're going to spoil our baby and be the best family any kid could ask for. Okay?"

Blaine nodded slightly as he gripped Kurt's shirt, closing his eyes when he felt like he might cry again. 'Stop crying! You need go stop it!' He told himself, though it was no good. He just couldn't help that the damn tears kept coming. For a moment he was silent as he simply let Kurt hold him, though he opened his eyes when he heard Carole enter the room. She was carrying a steaming cup of tea and smiling gently, looking from Kurt to Blaine.

"Kurt, sweetie, why don't you head back upstairs? I'll keep Blaine company for a little bit, okay?"

Kurt nodded, though he couldn't help but hesitate as he stood up from the bed. 'Maybe Blaine talking to Carole will help though. She's... motherly and maybe he needs that kind of comfort. ...Yeah.' He told himself. "I'll just... I'll be in the kitchen." With a soft kiss to Blaine's temple he turned and headed out, this time not caring when a few tears started to escape. By the time he reached the kitchen he was fully crying and his face was red just from thinking about how angry he was with Jack Anderson.

Burt turned around at the sound of someone else in the kitchen and he stopped, obviously surprised to see his son standing there in tears. "Kurt?" He paused for a moment and slowly walked over, letting out a soft sigh. "Carole told me something was wrong with Blaine when you all got home. I'm assuming this is what that's about?" He asked, reaching over to hand his son a tissue. "What the heck happened, Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah." Kurt mumbled as he dabbed at his eyes. "It's just... Blaine's family. They didn't take the news well and his grandparents... they stormed out in a rage. Naturally, this made his father mad and he started yelling at Blaine, saying how he was stupid for thinking that they'd actually be happy about his pregnancy because it wasn't normal. And it was so, so awful, Dad. He said so many hurtful things to Blaine and just... well... Blaine looked to heartbroken. He tried to explain but Jack wouldn't hear it and he told us to leave."

Now that did _not_ sit well with Burt Hummel. No, not at all. How dare a man tell their own child that they were stupid and not normal? Good god, that was just awful!  
>Since he considered Blaine as a son now, Burt felt the strong need to protect the pregnant and highly emotional boy. "I'll never understand the way the Anderson's think." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head slightly before he looked back to Kurt. "Hey. Look at me." Sniffling, Kurt looked up into Burt's eyes and he smiled just slightly when his father placed a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine will be okay, Kurt. Just give him some time and he'll be okay. Time heals."<p>

"I know. It's just... it's hard to see him so upset like that when he's usually so strong."

"I know, kid. I know."

Burt gently rubbed Kurt's shoulder and the two leaned against the counter in silence, only looking up when Carole entered the room a few minutes later. She sighed softly and looked at them for a moment, reaching over to gently pat Kurt's still-blotchy skin.

"He's asleep now, but I can tell you it will probably be a rough night. He's still pretty upset... though it did calm him down some when I promised him a baby shopping spree tomorrow. He'll be out the house and having fun that way and it'll take his mind off of things."

"Good." Burt grunted as he glanced between his wife and his son. "Because tomorrow while you're out with Blaine, Kurt and I have some business to attend to. Mr. Anderson is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he can treat _my _boys like that and get away with it, and Kurt and I are going to make sure he knows it."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have Chapter 8! It's shorter than my last few chapters and I don't really like how I ended it, but I felt like it would be a good place to stop before we deal with the Anderson's in the next chapter.<strong>

**Next up: Burt confronts the Andersons! How do you think that will go?**

**Oh, reviews would be lovely. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. You guys seriously are AMAZING. Your reviews are so awesome and it literally warms my heart to see your comments and alerts related to this story. Thank you so, so much! Seriously. I love you guys.**

**Enough of my rambling now. Here's Chapter 9.**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p><em>"You've ruined our Thanksgiving!" <em>

"I'm sorry!"

_"Normal boys don't run around claiming they're gay, get married to first boy they meet and supposedly "fall in love with" in high school, the wind up like…like…this!" _

"I am normal, there's nothing wrong with me!"

_"I just can't believe your stupidity, Blaine. I just can't" _

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry!"_

Blaine suddenly jolted awake in the bed, gasping for air as he quickly looked around the room in panic. 'You're at the Hummel's. In Kurt's room. You're okay.' He told himself as he relaxed back onto the pillows, knowing now that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon (especially since Kurt wasn't in here yet to cuddle). Every time he closed his eyes he would see his father standing there, yelling at him and telling him how stupid he was. And Blaine just couldn't take that. He just couldn't.

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry." He whispered and rubbed his stomach, sighing as he shifted to stare at the wall. He knew that this stress from being upset probably wasn't good for the baby, and he was really trying his best to keep himself calm, but it was hard. It was so hard to keep from getting upset when he remembered the way his grandparents has stormed out, how shocked his mother looked and how she refused to acknowledge his announcement, and of course his father's cutting words that hurt him more than anything. All he wanted was acceptance, and go figure that he couldn't get it.

"We don't need them anyways. Right, baby? You've got me and Daddy Kurt, and Daddy Kurt's family who love you so much already. You have the best family without needing the Andersons around. Yeah." He attempted to smile just slightly and gave a gentle pat to his bump, though after a moment he could feel tears welling in his eyes again. Damn it. 'It's just not fair that my baby can't have grandparents on both sides of the family! I can tell myself that we'll he okay... but it's just not right. It's _not fair_!'

"I'm sorry." Blaine gently rubbed his stomach again as he tried his best to stop the crying. "I'm s-sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I need to be happy for you. I have to be happy. I'm trying, baby, Daddy's trying." He hiccuped and turned his face into the pillow, trying to take steadying breaths to calm himself down.

And that's when he felt it.

A flutter. A small, barely-there flutter in his stomach.

"Oh!" Immediately, he dropped a hand back to his abdomen and waited, gasping when he felt it again. The baby! The baby was moving! "Oh my god." At his last appointment the doctor had said that he could start feeling the baby's movements anytime now, and Blaine had been patiently waiting to feel his child. Now, at 20 weeks pregnant, he finally could! Oh, his husband was going to be so excited about this too!

"KURT!"

Upstairs, Kurt, Carole, and Burt were all still in the kitchen discussing the events that were to take place the next day. Carole had just finished saying that she planned to take Blaine to the Baby's R Us in town and let him buy whatever he wanted until his heart was content when Kurt thought he heard something.

"Wait." He held up a hand and listened for just a moment, but when he didn't hear anything and decided he must have imagined it. Oh well. "Sorry. Anyways. I think Blaine will love shopping for baby things. We don't have a whole lot yet... we were going to wait until we find out the gender, but it won't hurt to go ahead and get some stuff. Maybe gender neutral things that can go for either-"

"KURT!" He froze at the sound of his name as the feeling of panic washed over him. He _knew_ that he had heard something! "Ohmigod, that's Blaine!" He quickly took off towards his room, nearly falling down the stairs on his way, and burst through the door with Burt and Carole on his heels. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack: Blaine laying on the bed, clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes. "Blaine! What is it? What's wrong? Is the baby-?"

"Kurt, Kurt, it's okay." Blaine reached out and gently grasped his husband's hand, smiling up at him through his tears. "The baby moved, Kurt. I felt it move."

For a moment Kurt just stared at the other man, trying to calm his heart that felt like it was going to beat out of his chest from his mini panic attack just a moment ago. "Baby... moved?" He said slowly, letting the words sink in as he sat down on the bed. "You felt it? You felt the baby?"

"Yeah, I did! It was like a light fluttering feeling, here." Blaine gently took Kurt's hand and pressed it to his belly where he had felt the movement. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to feel it yet. It might be a few more weeks before you can, but... our baby is wiggling around in there! Our baby is moving." He said with a laugh, smiling through the happy tears that were spilling onto his cheeks.

Carefully, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine's tears away, though he too could feel them welling in his eyes. "That's amazing, Blaine. That's so amazing. I just... oh, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love. you." He whispered, placing soft kisses across Blaine's cheek with each 'I love you.' "You're so amazing, you know that?"

Carole, who was still standing in the doorway, turned to Burt with a smile. "Why don't we give them some privacy?" She suggested quietly. She then turned and headed out of the room with her husband, leaving the two boys alone to enjoy this special and meaningful moment in their lives.

/-/-/-/

The next morning in the house was a busy one for everybody. Finn was up early so he could get to work in the shop, Blaine and Carole were up getting ready for their baby shopping spree, and Burt and Kurt were up discussing their visit to the Anderson household. Neither one had told Blaine of their plans to go speak to his father, and they didn't plan to just yet. After all, Blaine didn't need to worry and stress about that today when he was supposed to be having fun and shopping for baby things.

"Kurt! Carole and I are about to leave!" Blaine called from the entryway where he was putting on his jacket since it was a little chilly out and he didn't need to be cold, especially with the baby.

Smiling, Kurt walked into the room and hurried to his husband, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. "Have fun shopping, sweetie. But don't go too crazy." He chuckled quietly before giving Blaine another kiss. "Love you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, laughing softly when Kurt told him not to go crazy. "Honey, I'm not the crazy one when it comes to shopping... so you don't have to worry." He laughed at the mock-hurt look he received from his husband and he leaned in to kiss Kurt's frown away. "Love you too. Have fun with your dad today. See you later!" With that, Blaine happily walked out the door with Carole, clearly excited about his little shopping spree.

Once in the car, Carole glanced over to see Blaine rubbing at his stomach and smiled just slightly as memories of her pregnancy with Finn flooded her mind. Ah, how amazing that had been. "Is the baby moving again?"

"Yeah." Blaine looked at her with a bright smile before glancing down at his bump again. "It's like baby is moving around in there, just chillin' out. Not really kicking yet, just wiggling some. Oh! And last night baby kept moving whenever Kurt was talking. He would put his face right up to my stomach and speak, and the baby would move. It was the coolest thing! Of course he can't quite feel it yet, but I'm guessing that he'll be able to in a few weeks."

Carole chuckled, reaching over to gently pat Blaine's stomach. "I'm happy for you, sweetie. I remember what it felt like when I was pregnant with Finn and he started moving; it was absolutely amazing. Now... we're here!" She said cheerfully.

Blaine looked up in surprise and smiled when he realized that, yep, they were already at the store. "Then let's go!" As soon as Carole parked the car, he was out and heading towards the door, practically skipping with excitement because he was _finally _getting some stuff for the baby. He had only purchased a few items so far and he was dying to get some more.

"Carole, look!" Upon entry to the store he immediately headed to the clothing section and picked up an adorable footie outfit adorned with little frogs. Across the front it said 'Daddy's little froggie.' "Isn't this cute? It could go for either a boy or a girl too."

"Then get it, honey. Get whatever you want, okay? Consider this mine and Burt's congratulations present to you." Carole smiled as she picked up a cute red and white outfit with small bows on it.

"Oh, look at this! And this! Oh, this is the cutest..." Blaine quickly made his way down the aisles, collecting more and more outfits and pjs as he went. By the time Carole caught up with him he already had about fifteen to twenty outfits in hand and was still picking more off the rack, mumbling something about how he had to get stylish things that Kurt would approve of.

"Hey, look!" He picked up a small blue jacket with red piping and grinned. "Our baby would look like a mini-Warbler in this!"

Carole laughed, glad that Blaine was in a much better mood than last night. "That it would, sweetie, that it would."

Meanwhile...

"You okay, kiddo? You're looking kind of nervous over there."

Kurt looked over at his dad and managed a smile, nodding just slightly as they pulled into the driveway of the Anderson household. "I'm okay. Like you said, just nervous. I know Blaine's dad has kind of a temper, so... I'm hoping that this goes okay."

Burt reached over to gently pat Kurt's knee. "Don't worry. I'll be able to handle it, okay? Plus I know that you'll speak your mind if he says something that you don't like." Smiling slightly, he killed the ignition on the truck and got out, waiting for Kurt to join him on the walk up to the front door. He knocked loudly, letting out a breath as the door began to open.

Jack Anderson stood there with a cup of coffee in hand, scowling just slightly as he looked Burt over. "Can I help you?" His gaze then fell on Kurt and he scowled even more, clearly not happy that _he_ was here. "What do you want, you little fa-"

"Don't. Even." Burt held up a hand as he directed a glare in Jack's direction. "Kurt and I are just here to talk. About Blaine."

"I have nothing to say about that boy. He is nothing but a screw up that I-"

"NO. You will _not_ talk about my son like that."

"Your son? What do you mean, _your_ son? Blaine is not-"

"Mr. Anderson, after what happened last night I think it's appropriate to say that you are not a father to Blaine. He came here looking for your support with the hope that his baby would have a loving family to grow up with, but instead of accepting him, you called him stupid, a freak, and blamed him for ruining your dinner just because you and your parents are too narrow-minded to accept the amazing man that Blaine has grown into. A real father would never do such a thing to his son." Burt finished with a firm nod, giving Jack an expectant look as he waited for him to respond. When he didn't, Burt opened his mouth to speak again. "Mr. Anderson... Jack. I came here today to tell you to grow up. You might not like what I'm telling you, but what you said last night really killed Blaine. He came home sobbing, you know. Sobbing and distraught because his parents don't love him. And I am suggesting that you get your crap together because I will not let you continue to treat Blaine that way. He doesn't deserve it and neither does his baby."

It was then that Jack opened his mouth. "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I will not be spoken to like this. You have no respect for-"

Now it was Kurt's turn to speak. How dare this moron start on about respect when he couldn't even show it himself? "You wait just one moment, Mr. Anderson. You will. not. lecture my father about respect when you yourself don't have any for the people around you. You don't show it to anyone else, you know that? And after last night the last tiny bit of respect I had for you flew out the window. And that's pretty sad, too, because you're my father-in-law." Kurt paused when he saw the man flinch at the word, but he didn't let it phase him. "But Mr. Anderson, I just hope you realize that you can earn that respect back. You can earn your son back, too. Blaine needs you right now and I'm asking you to fix this mess you've made. It kills me to see the man that I love distraught because of his own father. So please, just think about it. Think about for Blaine and our baby."  
>With that, Kurt promptly turned and marched back to the car, Burt trailing after him a moment later.<p>

Once they were inside the car Kurt let out a long breath, seeing that Jack was still staring at them from the doorway. "I hope he listened. I think that he can repair his relationship with Blaine, you know. I want him to, too. Blaine really needs that."

"I guess we'll just have to see." Burt put the car into gear and drove off. "And if not, that's fine. Blaine's got us. Me, you, Carole, and Finn."

Smiling softly, Kurt glanced over at his father, thinking how he truly was lucky to have such an accepting family that loved both him and Blaine. For that he would always be immensely grateful. "I know, Dad. He'll always have us. Always."

"Yep. Though I do hope he isn't spending too much at Baby's R Us... I gave Carole my credit card and told her to let him charge it... That was probably a mistake, huh?"

"Yeah, Dad." Kurt couldn't control the giggles that escaped. Blaine might not be the crazy shopper when it came to the two of them, but he had a feeling that he was going to buy a LOT for the baby today. "Probably so."

"Well... Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! I hope you guys liked this chapter.<br>Do you think that Jack should come around? And what about Blaine's mother? Let me know your opinions about that and anything else related to the story in your REVIEWS! **  
><strong>Your reviews are amazing. Love you guys! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 10 for you. :)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt, c'mere! Kurt-"<p>

"I'm right here, Blaine."

Blaine spun around at the sound of his husband's voice and smiled, holding up his arms to reveal the many Baby's R Us bags he was holding. He had barely walked into the house after returning from his shopping spree with Carole and was already so excited to show Kurt the things he had gotten for the baby. "Look!" He quickly put the bags down on the couch before beginning to unload them, eagerly picking up each baby outfit he had purchased so he could show it off. "Isn't this just precious? Most of the stuff I got is in neutral colors too, so it can go for either a boy or a girl. Though I couldn't resist this..." He paused for just a moment to pick up a tiny white dress adorned with pink flowers on the front and he grinned, absolutely loving this item. "I think our little girl would look beautiful in it."

It took Kurt a moment to look over the outfits that Blaine was removing from the bags at warp speed, but he smiled when he saw how cute each and every one of them was. When his eyes landed on the dress that Blaine was holding his smile only widened even more and he nodded, thinking that their little girl definitely would look adorable in that. "Yeah. I guess we'll find out in a couple days if we get to use that, huh?"

"Yep!" Blaine smiled happily as he looked over his purchases, clearly excited about the idea of finding out the baby's gender. He was honestly hoping for a little girl, but would still be so overjoyed if he was having a boy so long as his little angel was healthy. "I can't wait. It's going to be so exciting and I know that I'll cry no matter what."

Kurt chuckled as he leaned in to give Blaine a gentle kiss. "Me too, sweetie. I know we'll both be a mess after that appointment." He smiled again before turning his attention back to the clothing-covered couch and he let out a small sigh. "Now... we need to figure out how to fit all this in our suitcases so we can take it home. We fly out tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah..." Blaine looked back at his pile of baby purchases and frowned just slightly, thinking maybe he had bought a _little _too much. "Well, we'll make it work. You do wonders when it comes to packing, sweetheart."

And Kurt certainly did. Somehow, he managed to fit all of the baby items into his and Blaine's suitcases, and they were all set to leave for New York the next morning.

/-/-/-/

Goodbyes at the airport were always sad for the Hummel clan, but this one seemed worse than the others to Kurt. He guessed it was because he was going to miss having his family around all the time showing their love and support for Blaine and the baby, but he knew that they were only a phone call away if he ever needed them. So with many hugs, kisses, tears, thank yous, and goodbyes, the boys finally set off on their flight back to their home in New York.

/-/-/-/

"Oh, it's so good to be home! I thought that flight was going to last forever!" Kurt exclaimed as he walked into the familiar apartment, humming with contentment as he sat down on the couch.

Blaine sat down as well after abandoning his suitcase by the door and he sighed, letting out a huge yawn as he rubbed his stomach. "Yeah. I am so exhausted and so ready to sleep in our own bed tonight. Not that I don't like staying at your parent's place, because I do, but being home is just awesome."

"Yeah."

The two fell into a comfortable silence then as they rested on the couch, thankful to be home after their day of travel.

"Oh." Blaine spoke up after a moment, a small smile on his face as he realized something. "We can start decorating for Christmas now. I wanna get the tree up soon."

Kurt nodded at this, glancing around their living room as he thought of how they could decorate it for the holidays. "Yeah. We can start doing that tomorrow, if you'd like. Thankfully it's Sunday so neither one of us will have to work."

Blaine liked the sound of that, as he had always found Christmas decorations absolutely beautiful. "Sounds good sweetheart. But right now I'm going to go to bed. I think the baby's trying to tell me so, too, because the little munchkin won't stop wiggling."

"Really?" Kurt shot up from his spot on the couch after Blaine slowly stood.

"Really. Still too light for you to feel though."

"Oh." The look of disappointment on Kurt's face was obvious, but he pulled a smile after a moment and leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Well I'm sure our munchkin will start kicking where I can feel it sometime soon. So until then I'll try my best to wait patiently."

Blaine smiled at that, rubbing his stomach again as the baby shifted. "Yeah. I'm sure that you'll feel it soon, honey. Now let's go to bed before I fall over from exhaustion."  
>Laughing, Kurt gently reached over to grab Blaine's hand and the two of them headed off to their bedroom for a night of much needed rest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, this chapter is really short and kinda blah. And I know the transition from the Hummel's back to New York was <em>very<em> quick, but I needed to get the boys back home for what's to come in the next chapter! I promise that one will be much better because they get to find out the gender of the baby. How exciting! :)**

**As always, the reviews you guys give for this story are absolutely amazing and I _love_ reading them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy and motivated inside. Thank you so much... and go review some more! :) Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy guys! How are you all on this fine day? :) **

**How about that Klaine duet for Perfect? It's just perfect, innit?  
><strong>**So here's some more Klaine goodness in Chapter 11!**

**I don't own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt... whatchoo doin'?" Blaine mumbled sleepily as he rolled over in bed, having been woken up by the sounds of his husband running around their bedroom at 6:30 in the morning. He slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes before realizing that Kurt was tugging on a pair of super skinny pants before running back to the closet to find the perfect shirt.<p>

When he heard Blaine he briefly glanced in that direction before pulling out a white button up to put on. "My boss just called and the dresses for tomorrow's show don't fit right and we need to tailor them to make sure they fit on the models. It will be a disaster if they don't fit correctly!" He grabbed a tie from the closet and quickly started to put it on.

"Okay." Blaine watched Kurt for a moment, absently rubbing his stomach before he realized something. "Oh! Well you'll still be able to make it to my appointment, right?" He had a doctor's appointment later-the one where they could find out the baby's gender-and he definitely wanted his husband to be there for this big moment.

"Of course! Of course, I would never miss it, honey." Kurt leaned in for a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "I'll meet you at the doctor's at 1:30, okay? I can't wait." He dropped a hand down to Blaine's stomach for a brief moment before he pulled away and darted towards the door. "Love you, see you later!" With that, he was gone, desperately needing to get to work so he could fix the mess they had on their hands, and Blaine rolled over to get a few more hours of sleep.

He woke up again around 10:30 with the realization that he was starving, so he quickly moved into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich of peanut butter, cheese, and pickles. Blaine knew that under any other circumstances he would never put those items together but the baby was starting to make him have some crazy cravings.

After enjoying his sandwich and taking a shower, he decided to get dressed, settling for a pair of jeans and a black sweater that showed off his little baby bump nicely. Now that he and Kurt were telling people that they were expecting he wasn't afraid to flaunt it. He rather liked it, even, knowing that he was nice and round with his and Kurt's child. The child that they would be finding out the gender of today! The thought made him grin and he let out a happy sigh, thinking of how he just could not wait for this appointment to get here.

Luckily, the time for the appointment rolled around and Blaine was anxiously sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office, wondering when his husband was going to arrive. Kurt had said that he would meet him here at 1:30 and he was already ten minutes late. 'Oh well. I'm sure he'll be here soon.' He thought with a small smile, blinking when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Upon taking it out he saw it was Kurt, so he quickly answered. "Hi, honey!"

"Blaine, I can't talk for long. Some of our models got here late so the alterations are taking longer than we thought, so-"

"Wait, but you'll be here, right? I'm waiting for the doctor to call me back any minute, so-"

"Blaine..." Kurt interrupted with a strained tone. "I... honey, I don't think I'll be able to make it. Things around here are so crazy so I won't be able to get away. I'm so sorry, I want to be there so badly but I just-" The line suddenly went dead and Kurt blinked, realizing that Blaine had just _hung up on him_.

So that was why Blaine was currently sitting in the waiting room of his doctor's office, blinking rapidly as he tried to hold back the angry tears that threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. "Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine looked up to see a cheerful nurse standing nearby with a clipboard, smiling as she glanced around for the next patient.

Blaine slowly stood up, hastily wiping his tears away before he walked over to the nurse. She welcomed him happily and ushered him down a hallway where she measured his weight and how large his stomac was. "You're measuring right on point! Now if you'll just come right in here and sit down... The doctor will be in shortly and you can take a look at your baby!"

He mumbled a thank you to the nurse before she left and that's when he just let it out. He choked back a sob and buried his face into his hands, letting his anger out through his tears. How_ dare_ Kurt promise him that he would be here, then not show up? How_ dare_ he put work first? How _dare_ he not be here for him, not be here for their baby? It seriously just _pissed_ Blaine off and he wanted nothing more than to scream and yell and go tell Kurt how stupid he was, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He had to try to stay calm for the baby.

'Think about the baby. Stay calm for the baby. The baby... you're going to find out if it's a boy or girl in just a minute and you need to be calm.' He took a few steadying breaths and wiped his eyes, knowing that he didn't want the doctor to come in and see him all upset like this.

Thankfully when the doctor entered five minutes later, Blaine's eyes were dry and he was much more relaxed. "Hey there, Blaine! Good to see you again." Doctor Smith smiled as he shook Blaine's hand. "Are you excited to see your baby today?"

"Of course! Yeah, yeah, I'm so excited to see the baby. I get to find out the gender today, right?" Blaine asked as he laid back on the examination bed. Doctor Smith nodded as he moved closer, pushing Blaine's shirt up to expose his baby bump.

"Yes! As long as the baby is positioned correctly we should be able to see if you're having a boy or girl. So shall we get started?"

"Yes!" Blaine said excitedly, his anger towards Kurt pushed to the back burner for the moment. Right now he was focused on his baby. He smiled, watching as the doctor spread some cold gel-like substance on his belly and placed the ultrasound machine's probe to his stomach. He rolled the probe around for a moment and an image popped up onto the screen and Blaine grinned wider when he could see the outline of his baby.

"And there's your baby!" The doctor said happily as he looked up at the screen. He went through all of his normal procedures of listening to the heartbeat (which of course brought tears to Blaine's eyes) and checking to make sure that everything looked right before asking about the gender. "Well, are you ready?"

At Blaine's nod, Doctor Smith adjusted the probe to focus on something on the screen and he paused for a brief moment. "Well, congratulations, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. It looks like you're having a little..."

/-/-/-/-/

Kurt Anderson-Hummel felt like an idiot. A big, stupid, horrible idiot of a husband that deserved to be yelled at, screamed at, maybe even punched in the face for what he'd done. How could he have let Blaine go the doctor alone? After he had _promised_ that he would be there for this big day-the day they found out their baby's gender! And he knew how excited Blaine has had been about this... and Kurt had to be an idiot and miss it. So now Blaine was probably furious with him and Kurt had missed one of the most important moments of his life.

"You've gotta make it up to him." He told himself as he walked to the elevator, feeling absolutely exhausted after a day of cutting, sewing, pinning, and running about dozens of models trying to make sure that their dresses fit correctly for the fashion show. Everything had worked out fine and the fashion crisis was taken care of, but Kurt now had a whole other problem that he needed to solve. 'Promise him a fancy dinner tomorrow night. Spoil him. Give him a massage. Apologize profusely.' Kurt told himself as he walked up to their apartment door, letting out a long breath before he walked in.

"Blaine? Blaine, I'm home." He called hesitantly as he journeyed further into the house, blinking when he saw his husband on the couch, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pressed both hands against his stomach. "Blaine?" Kurt dropped everything in his arms and rushed forward, immediately panicked by the scene in front of him. Oh god, what was wrong? What could it possibly be? "What is it? What's wrong? Is the baby okay? Blaine, what-?"

"You would know that if you'd actually been at the doctor's today."

For a moment Kurt stood there, sighing softly as he watched Blaine start down the hallway towards their bedroom. Well, it seemed that he was obviously still angry with him. "Blaine!" He went after his husband, knowing that he needed to fix this between them. "Blaine, honey, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there today but I just couldn't leave... It was an emergency at work and I had to be there..."

Blaine stopped in the bedroom doorway and sighed quietly, placing a hand on his stomach. "This was a really important day, Kurt. You promised that you would be there for me and our baby and you weren't. We needed you and you... you... your stupid work is more important that us!" He said before another round of tears started and he flung himself onto the bed.

Well. Crap. Kurt looked at his husband before hurrying after him and sitting down on the bed. "Blaine, no. Work isn't more important than you or our baby. It's just... If I want to be able to pursue this dream and be successful, I have to do what my boss tells me. And I'm doing that so we can have a good life for us and our baby, I promise you. Okay?" He paused for a moment and reached over to gently wipe Blaine's tears away, offering him a small smile. "You, my amazing husband, will always be the most important thing to me and I love you so much."

Blaine let out a shaky breath and nodded slightly, rubbing at his eyes for a brief moment. "I know that it's hard to just walk away from work in a situation like that... but it really hurt me that you weren't there. I really wanted you to be there."

"I know. And I'm so sorry that I wasn't... I kind of feel like an idiot for not trying harder to leave, but... well, I can't do anything about it now."

"Yeah. It's... it's okay. I know you couldn't really control the wardrobe crisis." Blaine said with a small sigh. "And I'm sorry for blowing this out of proportion and getting so mad. I should have just said okay and known that you couldn't help this, but my hormones are making me a bit crazy right now." He attempted a smile then and looked at Kurt, shifting now to wrap his arms around him.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief at this, thanking Gaga that Blaine wasn't mad at him anymore. "It's okay, sweetie. And I'll still make it up to you, too. I promise."

Nodding, Blaine wiggled down so he could rest his head on Kurt's chest to cuddle. "I expect you to." He chuckled lightly. "You should take me to a fancy restaurant tomorrow. And maybe baby shopping. She still needs a lot of things for her room, you know, and I want you to help me pick it out."

"Okay!" Kurt said happily as he began to envision his nursery design again. It was going to be perfect, he thought. They were going to pick out the perfect bedding set with matching curtains, then they could paint the walls if they wanted, and then...wait... "Did you say... _she?" _

She? As in... a girl? Their baby... girl?

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine chuckled, looking up at his husband's beautiful, shocked face. "We're having a little girl. A daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, they're having a baby girl. :) Picturing those two with a little girl just seems so right, don't you think?<br>And I know I had several requests for Blaine to have twins... but I decided to keep it at one baby. Is that okay with you guys?  
>Let me know in your amazing reviews. Thank you guys so much! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, this chapter is SMUT SMUT SMUT! If you don't like smut, then don't read it. If you skip this chapter you won't be missing anything... so don't worry! It's nothing more than our two favorite boys getting down to business. ;)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long, long day for Kurt. It started out bright and early with him attending class as he usually did on Wednesdays, but instead of heading home at 1 like he usually did, his boss called to inform him that he needed to come in ASAP and help fix a problem they were having with a new dress design. Some new guy had ordered the wrong fabric and things just were not laying right, so Kurt had to help redesign parts of the dress since the correct fabric could not be ordered in time. The whole ordeal had taken several hours and had been very stressful, so to say the least, Kurt was thankful to finally be home.<p>

He walked into the apartment with a small smile at the thought of being greeted by his wonderful husband after this long day, but he was surprised to find that Blaine was not in the living room. He wasn't in the kitchen either, leaving Kurt to assume that he must be in the bedroom. 'I'll go check and make sure that he's okay.' He thought and started towards the hallway; however, he suddenly stopped when he heard what sounded like a whimper. He frowned at the noise and stayed still to listen, alarmed when he heard it again.

"Blaine?"  
>Was Blaine okay? Was something wrong? Was he hurt, or was something wrong with the-<p>

All thoughts left Kurt's mind when he opened the bedroom door.

Blaine was laying on their bed, _naked,_ whimpering and groaning as he _fingered himself. _

"OhsweetGaga." Kurt let out in a breath, instantly starting to become aroused at the sight in front of him. He just stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging open as he watched his husband pleasure himself.

Blaine was apparently still unaware that Kurt had entered the room and he kept going, pumping his fingers inside of himself, whimpering, "Kuuurt! Oh, Kurt.." He moaned and twisted on the bed. "Ungh, yeah, oh..." He opened his eyes then and gasped, startled when his gaze landed on a very shocked and very aroused Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, baby." Kurt approached Blaine with a smile, finding the embarrassed blush on his cheeks adorable as he slid next to him on the bed. "It would seem that you missed me today." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss that Blaine happily accepted.

"Yes." He breathed against Kurt's lips as he pulled away just slightly, his cheeks still flushed. "Missed you a lot." Suddenly he removed his fingers from himself and shifted quickly, adjusting so that he was straddling Kurt. "I've been waiting for you for hours to come home so you could fuck me, but I got a little impatient. And you know how I don't like to be kept waiting."

Kurt swallowed as he gazed up at Blaine with a lustful grin, loving when his husband acted like this. It was_ such_ a turn on. "I'm sorry, baby, I couldn't help it. I got caught up at work... but I'll make it up to you?" He offered.

Blaine nodded at this and suddenly he was pulling at Kurt's clothing, tugging down his pants and underwear before practically ripping his shirt off. Kurt's complaint about ruining his clothes died in his throat when Blaine leaned down and kissed him passionately, letting their tongues slide across each other's for several minutes. When he pulled away gasping for air, he smiled and let his hands run up and down Kurt's sides. "I want to ride you." He said simply as he leaned in and began kissing his way down Kurt's body. "But first I'm going to suck you. Okay?"

"O-Okay-BLAINE!" Kurt gasped out when Blaine's mouth suddenly closed around his member. He whimpered and let his head drop back onto the pillows as Blaine went to work, his head bobbing as he sucked at Kurt's cock. "Oh, oh, Blaine, yeah..." He moaned, resisting the urge to thrust up into his husband's mouth; it was tempting, but he didn't want to choke his love.

When Blaine pulled his mouth from Kurt with a 'pop' a few minutes later, Kurt whimpered at the loss. But suddenly Blaine was kissing him again, all teeth and tongue as he went and nipped, licked, and sucked his way up to Kurt's mouth. They stayed like that for several minutes: just kissing all over each others face, chest, neck, and mouth until Blaine had had enough.

"I need you inside of me. Now." He said simply as he reached for the lube, loving the small gasp Kurt gave when he started to slick his member. Kurt just let out a little squeak as Blaine's hand slid over him and he watched eagerly as Blaine started to straddle him. In one swift movement, Blaine had lined Kurt's cock with his already-slick hole and smirked before suddenly sinking down with a moan.

"O-Oh!" Blaine gasped out, his eyes squeezing shut for just a moment. Despite having already fingered himself open earlier, there was a twinge of pain for a moment due to Kurt's size, but it passed quickly and the only thought in his mind was, 'move, move, move.' Suddenly, he rose up in Kurt's member before slamming back down again, letting out a groan at the sensation it brought him.

When Blaine began to move Kurt gasped, taking a moment to revel in the amazing tight heat that was Blaine. But then suddenly he was moving too, snapping his hips up to meet his husband's movements and they were going in sync, gasping and groaning together in pleasure.

"Ungh, Kurt!" Blaine gasped as he rode his husband hard, his eyes widening in pleasure when Kurt suddenly hit_ that_ spot. "OH! KURT! Kurt, Kurt, there, oh there!" He breathed, gasping with each movement that was hitting his sweet spot just perfectly. They continued like this: gasping, thrusting, and grinding against each other.

"Blaine... I'm.. oh, I'm close!" Kurt moaned after a while as he grasped Blaine's hips, letting his nails dig into the skin there as they moved.

"Then come! Come for me, Kurt, do it!" Blaine moaned out and suddenly Kurt was coming, letting out a high pitched moan as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

Blaine swiftly moved off of his husband and to the side, breathing heavily as Kurt recovered from his big (and apparently very pleasing) finish.

"That was amazing." The countertenor breathed as he leaned in for a kiss, smiling slightly when he pulled away to look into those beautiful brown eyes. "But, Blaine, you didn't finish-?" He said in confusion as he looked down to see his husband's still hard cock. "Here, let me-" He started to reach out to help, but Blaine promptly smacked his hand away with a smirk.

"I didn't finish because I'm not done with you yet." Blaine smirked as he inched closer to his husband again, his eyes hungrily raking over his body before he leaned into whisper, "I still have to fuck you, Kurt."

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>*blushes*<strong>  
><strong>So, well, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Smut isn't my forte... but I hope you guys liked it. :)<strong>

**Considering I have some drama and angst planned for the next several chapters (gasp!), I thought you all might need this to keep you happy. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! As usual, thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts. You are amazing!  
>Here's Chapter 13!<strong>

Sadly, I do not own Glee or Klaine.

* * *

><p>Work at the diner was becoming irritating for Blaine.<p>

Yes, he loved that it was only a ten minute walk from home to get there, and he absolutely loved his boss because she was totally flexible with hours; heck, he didn't even mind that he was a waiter-it was kind of fun meeting people and chatting with him.

It was the new guy that bothered him.

This new guy, Jackson, had started working at the diner a few weeks before Thanksgiving. He had seemed nice enough in the beginning and Blaine had even thought that they could be friends-until he figured out that Jackson was homophobic. One day Blaine had casually mentioned something about his husband in a conversation and Jackson had immediately tensed up, saying, "I didn't think you were one of_ those_..." Blaine had just shrugged it off continued about his friendly business with Jackson, but the man no longer returned the favor.  
>Instead he had begun to call Blaine things such as "homo" or "fag boy," and even made horrible comments about how Kurt was such a "fairy" and that "all fags go to hell." Of course this wasn't anything Blaine hadn't heard before. He'd been called names and teased in the past, and this time he wasn't a high school teenager. He was a grown man and he wasn't going to run away just because a guy at work didn't like him.<p>

Naturally, Kurt disagreed when he found out, saying that Blaine should tell his boss or get a new job because he didn't deserve to be picked on. Blaine merely shrugged and continued with work, ignoring Jackson the best he could. After all, maybe the guy would leave him alone if he just ignored all of the dirty looks and rude comments.

Thankfully, the comments did die down during the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving and for that Blaine was extremely grateful. He didn't need the added stress of his stupid coworker with him being pregnant (something that he had not yet shared with his diner friends at that point). So when he returned to work after his vacation at the Hummel's, he felt very happy and optimistic (both because of his reduced hours, meaning more relaxing for himself and the baby, and because he hoped everyone could get along well and be friends), but the optimism quickly faded when he announced to his coworkers that he was pregnant. Everyone was extremely happy and excited about the baby, saying they couldn't wait to see her and that she was going to be so beautiful-except for one person.

Jackson didn't comment on the matter until later when he cornered Blaine in the bathroom, his hands fisted dangerously close to Blaine's stomach as he glared at him. "Hey, fag."

Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around his middle in a protective manner and frowned, trying to move away from the other man. "What do you want, Jackson? I've got to get back to my tables-"

"Yeah, you've got to get back to waddling around the diner like the fat ass you are." Jackson's gaze fell on Blaine's stomach and he sneered, "It's disgusting, really. You being knocked up with a fag child that I hope comes out stupid for having such disgusting parents. Your baby is a disgrace."

"Shut up, Jackson. You can say what you want about me, but you leave my baby out if it. She hasn't done anything to deserve you taking shit about her." Blaine shoved away from the bully and stormed out of the bathroom, infuriated that this guy had the nerve to say such things about his daughter. She was just an innocent baby and hadn't done anything wrong! And if that stupid guy thought he could say things like that, he was wrong!

But the teasing just continued. Over the course of the week Jackson's comments about "the fag baby" only increased and due to heavy business in the diner, none of the other coworkers seemed to notice it. Blaine told Jackson to lay off and tried his best to avoid and ignore the guy, but there was only so much he could do considering they almost always worked the same shifts.  
>It was so frustrating and Blaine often came home upset, sometimes even crying, but he tried his best to assure Kurt that he was fine and nothing was wrong. Lately Kurt had been so stressed out from his own job and classes and Blaine didn't want to add anything else to that. He wanted to be happy and welcoming for his husband, not an emotional, hormonal wreck that whined about a mean coworker that he could deal with on his own.<p>

One night, though, Kurt knew that something was up. On days that Blaine worked he came home in a strange mood, but he had just assumed it was because he was tired. But tonight he seemed... upset. On edge. Bothered. And that bothered Kurt.

A lot.

Naturally, he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

That night as they watched a rerun of Project Runway with Blaine sitting rigidly at one end of the couch and Kurt at the other, Kurt scooted over towards his husband who was staring off into space and gently grabbed his hand.

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin as he glanced towards Kurt, his body still obviously tense. "Geez, you scared me." He said quietly and looked away again, blushing with embarrassment.

Kurt smiled slightly and scooted closer still until he had one arm snaked around Blaine's shoulders and they were close enough so he could press a kiss to the side of Blaine's head. "What's the matter, baby? You're all tense and quiet to tonight."

"No I'm not." Blaine responded rapidly, jerkily shaking his head.

"Honey." Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's shoulders with the hope of relieving some of the tension that was obviously there. "Yes, you are. I can tell that something is bothering you and I just want to help you."

For a moment Blaine didn't respond. He merely leaned into Kurt's touch and let out a soft sigh, relaxing into his husband's arms. "It's... it's just..." He started with another sigh, hating that he was telling Kurt this. Kurt was just going to worry about it and be stressed, which was exactly what Blaine didn't want. But he also knew that Kurt would continue to ask about this until he told. So he did. "It's... Jackson. At work."

Kurt immediately tensed at the name of Blaine's coworker and his eyes narrowed in obvious disgust. The stupid jerk still wouldn't leave Blaine alone? "He's still bothering you? After all this time, he won't leave you alone?"

"He's not really saying things to… _me_." Blaine responded in a whisper, not meeting Kurt's gaze now.

"What do you mean then?" Kurt asked in obvious confusion. If Jackson wasn't bothering Blaine, then why was he so upset? "Who...?"

Frowning, Blaine slid his hands to his stomach where he gently rubbed, trying to soothe the wiggling baby inside. He let out a breath and mumbled a single word, "Her."

For a moment Kurt stared at Blaine, obviously still confused as he tried to understand what his husband meant. "What do you mean, Blaine? Her?"

"_Her. _Our baby." Blaine looked up then and Kurt could see the tears that were welling in his eyes. "He says such awful things about her, Kurt. He calls her "fag spawn" and "demon baby" and he makes such horrible comments. Like he hopes she has something wrong... or that she... she dies... a-and-" He had to stop for a moment to collect himself and take steadying breaths, as his tears were falling quickly then. "It kills me, Kurt. I don't care what he says about me, b-but he's picking on our d-daughter... an innocent _baby_! And I-I hate it!" It was then that he turned and buried his face into Kurt's chest, trembling as he allowed himself to cry in the comfort of his husband's arms.

Kurt promptly went into comforting mode and held Blaine, rubbing his back and whispering soothing things in his ear in attempt to calm him down. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, just calm down, Blaine. You're okay."

It took a few minutes, but the tears subsided and a much calmer Blaine pulled away from Kurt's chest. His eyes were still red from crying, but he attempted a small smile for his love. "Thank you. And I'm sorry... I just... It bothers me so much, Kurt. I get so angry and upset when he says things about our baby. And I guess it really just got to me tonight."

Gently, Kurt leaned over to place a kiss to Blaine's forehead and he smiled slightly. "It's okay, honey I understand." He gazed at Blaine with a tender smile for a moment longer before he suddenly turned serious, his expression now one of worry. "But, Blaine, you cannot keep ignoring this. These comments Jackson is making are hurting you and it's not healthy for you or our daughter. You've got to say something to your boss so she can do something about it. Maybe suspend Jackson from work for a little bit. I dunno. _Something."_

Blaine nodded at that, sighing as he leaned in to Kurt's embrace once more. "Okay. I'll talk to Linda about it tomorrow." He promised, knowing that his sweet boss was going to be horrified by this. She was such a nice woman that always thought the best about everyone, and this was going to be a shock to her because Jackson was typically a well-mannered guy when he wasn't dropping comments about Blaine or the baby. "I work late shift tomorrow and I'll speak with her before I go home, okay?"

Happy with this, Kurt nodded and shifted to give Blaine a proper kiss on the lips. "Okay."

And so the next night, that's what Blaine did. After a five hour work shift he went to his boss, Linda, and explained to her the harassment he and his daughter were experiencing because of Jackson. Just as he thought, the woman was shocked, but she promised to get it sorted out so that Blaine would no longer have to deal with Jackson's torturous words.

"Thank god." Blaine smiled as he put on his coat in preparation for his walk home. It was nearing midnight and he usually wasn't out walking this late, but his talk with Linda had lasted a while and he was not going to take a cab when he could easily get home on foot within ten minutes. So with a smile he set off, feeling loads better now that he knew Linda was going to take care of the Jackson problem. His baby girl wouldn't have to put up with it any longer. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his stomach as he walked, humming a tune under his breath. Ah, Kurt was going to be so happy too! And they wouldn't have to stress!

He was just turning the corner down the block from his apartment building when he heard a familiar voice that made his blood run cold. "Hey, fag."

Blaine just ignored it, though, and kept walking, aware that Jackson was now following him. He quickened his pace and let out a breath, determined to make it the rest of the way home without letting this moron bother him.

"I'm talking to you, fag boy!" The guy called out but Blaine just kept on walking, which only angered him more. "I'm talking to you, you stupid knocked-up fairy! And you will NOT walk away from me when I am speaking to you!"

Blaine spun around then, prepared to yell back a sarcastic reply to Jackson when he was suddenly knocked to the ground by a large man. The man smirked as another man walked up and the two looked at Jackson before they hauled Blaine to his feet and shoved him into an alleyway.

"W-What are you doing? What the hell do y-you want?" Blaine stuttered as he instinctively wrapped his arms around his midsection, trying to back away from these men.

Two of the men merely grunted as they drew nearer, and Jackson was smirking in satisfaction as he watched them close in. "I told you, faggot. You are _not_ walking away from me."

/-/-/-/

The sound of the phone ringing jolted Kurt awake with a gasp and he glanced around, realizing that he must have fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Blaine to come home. 'I wonder why he didn't wake me.' He thought with a frown, assuming that Blaine was in the bedroom considering it was nearly 2 in the morning now. Surely he had come home and gone to bed, right?  
>Blinking, he suddenly remembered the ringing phone and he scrambled to his feet, asking himself who the heck would be calling at this hour.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Kurt Anderson-Hummel there? This is Roosevelt Hospital calling."

For a moment Kurt was silent as he stood there in confusion, wondering why on earth the hospital was calling him right now. "Um, yes, this is Kurt speaking." He said and anxiously waited for an answer of some sort.

"I'm sorry to be calling at such an hour, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, but you are listed as next of kin to a Blaine Anderson-Hummel. And according to my records, he was brought into our emergency room just a few minutes ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, what happened to our poor Blainers?<br>...And please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! It's necessary here, I swear. **

**Reviews would be so lovely. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovies! I gotta say... your responses to the last chapter were amazing. Thank you _so_ much for your reviews... and try not to worry your pretty heads off about Blainers, okay? :)**

**Here's Chapter 14.  
>I thought that you guys might wanna know what happened between Blaine and Jackson in that alleyway, so here you go.<br>Warning: There's violence.**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p><em>Jackson was smirking in satisfaction as he watched them close in. "I told you, faggot. You are <em>not _walking away from me."_

_/-/-/-/_

"Please, just leave me alone! I'll... I'll give you money or something. Do you want money? Will you leave then? I can-"

"Stop talking, fairy boy."

Blaine closed his mouth and turned to look towards Jackson, his eyes wide with fear. One of the other men had him pinned against a brick wall, tightly gripping his arms.  
>Jackson walked closer, his eyes narrowing as he looked Blaine over for a moment. "I heard what you went to talk to Linda about. And I don't appreciate that you were trying to get me fired from the diner. I happen to like my job."<p>

"I-I wasn't, I swear! I just-"

"Shut up!" Jackson yelled and reached out to slap Blaine across the face. Blaine gasped at the contact and Jackson continued. "You told her I was harassing you. Threatening you. But in reality... I haven't been. I've been telling you the truth, Blaine. You and that thing in your stomach are disgusting. You deserve every bit of what I say to you."

"NO!" Blaine screamed, shaking his head violently at Jackson's words. "My baby does not deserve your crap. She is an innocent child that hasn't done anything wrong. You can say what you want about me, but you leave her out of it!"

"Oh, is that what you think? You think you can just tell me what to do? It's funny that you think you can call the shots, considering that you're the one pinned to the brick wall right now." Jackson shrugged as he leaned against the opposite wall in the alleyway, still smirking as he looked at Blaine. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Blaine. I don't appreciate your tattling and I'm going to make sure that you know it."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he suddenly began to struggle, attempting to jerk away from the man that was holding him down. He knew that he needed courage at this moment but it was so hard for him to focus on that when he was terrified that Jackson was going to hurt him and his baby girl. "L-Leave me alone. Please. I'll go back and tell Linda I was kidding. I'll even quit by job so you don't have to look at me anymore. Please!" He gasped as the man slammed him against the wall and tightened his grip, only terrifying Blaine even more. It looked like he definitely wasn't getting away from this on his own; not when he was this outnumbered.

For a moment Jackson merely looked at Blaine, shaking his head before he let out a chuckle. "Your pleas are quite amusing, Blaine. But they mean nothing to me. I have to teach you a lesson." He stepped forward again and curled his hand into a fist before suddenly punching Blaine in the mouth in one quick movement. Blaine let out a yelp of pain and Jackson growled, shoving the other man away so he himself could pin Blaine against the wall. "Do. not. make a sound. Or I swear to god I will kill you and that fag spawn you call a baby. Don't think I'm kidding either."

It was then that Blaine realized that Jackson was holding a knife in his left hand.

Smirking, Jackson slid the weapon down to Blaine's rounded stomach and paused for a moment, staying still as he simply held the knife there against the bump. He didn't apply any pressure to harm him yet, but it still scared the shit out of Blaine because this guy was holding a freaking _knife_ to his stomach while he was_ pregnant._

Trembling, he nodded jerkily and tried his best to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Don't hurt her. Please. Not my baby... don't hurt my baby, please. _Please_-"  
>Suddenly searing pain shot through Blaine's arm and he gasped, looking down to see blood pouring from a gash that Jackson had apparently just cut into his skin.<p>

"I said not to make a sound, faggot. Now shut the fuck up and take this like a man." With a hard shove that slammed Blaine's head into the brick wall, Jackson stepped back and motioned to the other two men who promptly closed in on Blaine. One of them delivered a swift punch to the face as the other kicked Blaine's legs.  
>Immediately he tumbled to the ground, a trembling and bloody mess as he curled in on himself in attempt to cover his stomach. He had to protect the baby. That was the only thing on his mind as he felt the men begin to kick him again, their blows directed at his legs and a few on his back. The kicks to the back especially hurt and Blaine wanted to do nothing more than cry and scream, but he kept him mouth shut for the fear of Jackson doing something worse to his baby girl. She was all that mattered right now.<p>

'Please, God, make them leave me alone. Make them leave my baby girl alone. Please protect her. Please_. Please_. Keep my angel safe.' He prayed silently, tears rolling down his cheeks as the beating continued. He was vaguely aware of being hit across his back with what felt like a whip or a belt of some sort, but he still didn't cry out and he took it, flinching each time the material stung against him and ripped at his clothes.

"Enough, enough!" He heard Jackson saying after what felt like an eternity and the two men suddenly stopped. Blaine let out the breath he was holding and dared to open his eyes, praying that this was finally over and they would leave him alone. Jackson walked over, the smirk returning to his face as he stared sown at Blaine. "I think you've learned your lesson now. But don't mess with me again, homo." He waved a hand and the two men started out of the alleyway, but he lingered for just a moment longer.

And suddenly Blaine was gasping as Jackson delivered a forceful kick to his side, letting out a laugh as he did so. And he kept kicking and Blaine tried his best to get away from him. He tried his best to keep his stomach shielded by wrapping his arms around himself and tucking his knees up the best he could.  
>But he suddenly felt pain in his arms that were shielding his midsection and he realized that Jackson was trying to kick him there, trying to deliver a blow to his stomach.<p>

So Blaine screamed. He didn't care about what Jackson had said earlier. He just screamed and screamed, yelling out at the top of his lungs, "_NO! _Not my baby. GET AWAY FROM ME! Leave her _ALONE!" _

And then Jackson was gone. Blaine could see his retreating figure leaving the alleyway and he was alone, bleeding and trembling against the freezing concrete with no way to call for help. His phone had been smashed during the beatings and he knew that hardly anyone would be walking by this alleyway at this time of night. But he had to get out if here. He wanted Kurt. And he needed to make sure that his baby girl was okay.

"It's okay, angel. Daddy's going to make sure you're okay." Blaine whispered as he slowly sat up, gasping when his surroundings started to spin. He gently rubbed his stomach and managed to pull himself up to his knees from where he attempted to stand. He somehow managed, but wobbled considerably as he stumbled his way towards the street. All the way he kept rubbing his stomach, not even realizing that he was crying as he babbled to his daughter. "It's okay, baby. You're safe. Daddy kept you safe and you're okay. Right? You _have_ to be okay, angel. I love you so much. I love you..." He gasped as he suddenly tripped and tumbled to the ground, catching himself on his already injured arm that was still gushing blood. The impact made him cry out in pain and he cursed, knowing that he desperately needed help. He _had _to get help.

"H-Hello?" He yelled out and his voice cracked, but he kept going. "Someone... please! Help me! I need... I need help. Please. Pl...ease... I need..." Blaine's cries slowly dwindled and he whimpered when he realized that everything was cold. So, so cold and it hurt so badly every time he tried to move. He was so weak.

Blaine's eyes began to slowly droop closed and it was then that he realized something.  
>He could feel it.<br>That familiar fluttering inside his stomach that he had grown so accustomed to over the last two weeks.

The baby.  
>She was moving.<br>His baby was okay.  
>She was <em>okay.<em>

And suddenly he could hear someone calling out him. Someone saying, "Sir? Sir, are you alright?" But he couldn't answer. He was just so tired and he needed to rest. He needed to sleep. He needed Kurt. He needed... He needed…

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Um. So, yeah. Don't hate me for this chapter. Please?<strong>  
><strong>I just wanted to give you all what happened to Blainers. The next chapter won't be so violent. It'll probably be angsty... but.. yeah. I'm already working on it and I'll try to update ASAP, kays?<strong>

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So for some reason this chapter was really hard for me to write. I dunno why, but I couldn't seem to get it written in a way that I was really satisfied with it… I've seriously rewritten it like four times since last night, and this is the best I've got.**

**So enjoy chapter 15.**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your husband was found unconscious and bleeding in an alleyway not far from here. From the extent of his injuries, it appears that he was attacked, severely beaten, and then left to fend for himself."<em>

_Kurt could feel his eyes filling with tears. "No." _

_No, not his Blaine. How could someone do this to his Blaine? His sweet, funny, amazing Blaine that would never hurt a soul?_

_Shaking, Kurt glanced from the doctor to the door of Blaine's room and swallowed, nodding just slightly. "I'd like to see him." The doctor nodded slowly, giving Kurt a sympathetic look before gently pushing the door open to allow him into the room._

_What Kurt saw inside made him sick._

That had been four hours ago.  
>For four hours Kurt had been sitting at Blaine's bedside, tearfully gazing at his battered husband that lay in the hospital bed next to him.<br>For four hours he had been patiently waiting and praying to a god he didn't even believe in that Blaine would wake up and be okay.  
>For four hours he had been shaking with absolute rage, wondering who could have done this. Who could have beaten his pregnant husband and left him to die.<p>

It was almost too much for Kurt to handle.

Despite the assurances that both Blaine and his daughter were safe, Kurt was an absolute worried mess. Blaine just looked so awful with his bruised face and cut arms and he looked so, so deathly pale. Seeing it made Kurt cry.

He had when he received the call telling him that Blaine was in the hospital.  
>He had cried when he arrived and heard the doctors saying that there might be something wrong with his daughter.<br>He cried when he entered the room and saw his battered, broken husband laying in the hospital bed, his face and arms covered in a slew of bruises and scrapes.  
>He cried when he called his father and told him the news, unable to hold in his worry to himself any longer.<p>

And damn it, he just wanted to stop crying! He wanted to stop worrying! He just wanted to scoop Blaine into his arms and go home and curl up where they could be safe together and not have to deal with all this!

But he couldn't. Kurt was going to have to stick this out and stay at Blaine's side until everything was okay. Until they knew that their daughter was okay, and that Blaine was going to wake up just fine without any complications. It would be hard, but it was what he had to do.

An hour later when the doctor entered the room, Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin. "O-Oh!" He flushed with embarrassment but quickly forgot about it as he got to his feet. "Is everything okay? Did you find something?"

The doctor smiled just slightly at Kurt. "Yes, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, everything is fine. We have reviewed all of the tests we ran and the ultrasound we performed, and it has been determined that your daughter is perfectly healthy. It appears that she remained safe despite the beatings that your husband had to endure."

Kurt visibly relaxed at his. "Oh… oh, thank goodness. I don't know what I would do if... if she…" He trailed off and shook his head, unable to bring himself to say it.

"Well your baby is one lucky little girl, as is your husband. Blaine sustained two cracked ribs, a concussion, a severe, deep cut in his arm, and several other scrapes and bruises. But despite all of this, he is going to be just fine and fully recovered in no time; I can promise you that."

"Thank you, doctor." Kurt's eyes filled with tears again as he glanced at Blaine, taking in the dark purple bruises against his jaw and cheekbone. His eye was slightly swollen too as if he had been punched there, and there was a bit of dried blood caked into the curls splayed across his forehead. "Will he wake up soon?"

The doctor nodded slightly. "Yes, he could wake any time now. When he does, it is very likely that his initial reaction will be to panic. It is important that he stay calm, though, as the sudden stress would not be healthy for neither Blaine or the baby."

"Okay." Kurt whispered as he took his seat so he could gently hold Blaine's hand once more.

"I'll leave you two alone now."

With that, the doctor turned and left and the only sounds in the room were those of the machines that Blaine was hooked to. They were heart monitors, one of them being for Blaine, and the other being for the baby that needed to be monitored as well, and the sounds of their beeping and whooshing was enough to drive Kurt crazy. But they were a constant reminder that Blaine and their daughter were alive and okay right here beside him, and for that Kurt was so extremely grateful.

/-/-/-/

"_I'm going to teach you a lesson, Blaine. I don't appreciate your tattling and I'm going to make sure that you know it." _

"_I swear to god I will kill you and that fag spawn you call a baby right now."_

"_Don't hurt her. Please. Not my baby... don't hurt my baby, please. Please-" _

_"I said not to make a sound, faggot. Now shut the fuck up and take this like a man." _

"No!" Blaine gasped as he suddenly opened his eyes, his heart racing and his breaths coming in quick and shallow. He frantically took his surroundings and whimpered, not realizing where he was or what was going on. His only thought was, '_Baby!' _Because, oh god, was she alright? Was she hurt at all? He didn't know how he had gotten here but he needed someone to see if she was okay because of what Jackson had tried to do to her and-

"Blaine."

"Baby!" Blaine rasped as he shook his head. He had to make sure that she was okay, that nothing was wrong-

"Blaine!" He looked up again to see that Kurt was now sitting on his bed and leaning in to place his soft hands on his cheeks. There were tears in his eyes, but he was smiling, and that made Blaine calm down just slightly. "Honey, she's okay. You're in the hospital, Blaine, and the doctors have already checked you and the baby. She's just fine. Okay? I promise. Now you need to be calm, okay? Calm down for me please."

"Oh. Good.." Blaine nodded just slightly as he looked at Kurt, his body immediately relaxing when he heard that the baby was okay. Thank god, she was safe. He slowly closed his eyes again and sighed, realizing that he was still so, so tired. But he didn't want to sleep again. He wanted for Kurt to hold him, for Kurt to sing to him and tell him that everything would be okay. "Kurt…"

"What, honey?" Kurt asked quietly, giving Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze. He waited a moment for a response and couldn't help but smile because Blaine really was okay. He was awake and talking right now, and he was _okay._

"Love you." Blaine said softly as he looked up, and Kurt could see tears forming in those brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt leaned in to gently kiss the tears away, not wanting Blaine to get upset right now. He didn't need that. "You're okay, honey. And I love you too. I love you so, so much and we're going to be just fine, okay? We're going to be okay."

For a moment Blaine was still as Kurt spoke and he tried his best to listen, he really did. He tried to feel okay and stay calm, but he just couldn't. The tears wouldn't stop coming and suddenly he was sobbing and clinging to Kurt, not wanting to ever let go from this embrace that made him feel so safe and loved. "K-Kurt..." He whispered.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here. And I always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. There you go.<strong>

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I've got another chapter for you guys! It's kind of short, but necessary right now. So enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt looked up from the magazine he was flipping though in surprise, startled at first by the sound of Blaine's voice. "I didn't know you were awake." He smiled slightly and put the magazine aside. "Are you feeling okay?"

Blaine nodded slightly as he sat up in the bed, wincing at how sore he was. Any sort of movement caused pain in his sides because of his broken ribs, but the medication doctors had given him worked wonders. "I'm okay right now. I just really, really want to go home." It had been two days since the attack and Blaine had been kept in the hospital, as the doctors wanted to keep him for observation of the baby. So far everything had been reading completely normal but they wanted to be sure that she was fine before sending them home.

"I know. They're just being cautious because of the baby." Kurt shifted to gently hold his husband's hand. "And the doctor did say that if things still look good today, we might be able to check out by tomorrow. So not much longer, sweetheart."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed softly as he looked at Kurt for a moment, thinking how incredibly lucky he was to have this man sitting beside him. Kurt had only left the hospital once to get a change of clothes and other than that he had remained at Blaine's side, sleeping in that horribly uncomfortable chair. He gave Kurt's hand an appreciative squeeze, murmuring, "I love you."

At that Kurt smiled, gently returning the squeeze of his hand. "I love you too." He paused and leaned over to place a soft kiss to Blaine's rounded stomach "And you too, baby."

Blaine watched with a tired smile, feeling the baby move inside him at the sound of Kurt's voice. "I'm so glad that she's alright." He mumbled after a moment, reaching down to rub his stomach. "I was so scared that he hurt her... and that he would..." He trailed off and shook his head slightly, not wanting to talk about it. He had hardly been able to speak of his attack to anyone, Kurt included, but he knew that he would have to eventually.

"It's okay, Blaine. She's safe now and that's all that matters." Kurt leaned over to gently kiss his cheek, making sure to mind the purple bruise that was a result of the attack.

"I know." Blaine whispered. "It still just scares me to think, though. What if something would have happened to her? I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Yes, but nothing happened. You don't have to worry about it. Our daughter is safe and still growing inside you, and she's going to be amazing when she's born."

Frowning, Blaine nodded slightly and continued to rub his stomach. "Yeah." He fell quiet after that and Kurt went back to flipping through his magazine. The room was silent besides the frequent beeping from the baby's monitors. The silence continued for a while and Blaine merely sat there, not really in the mood to talk or watch TV. He just wanted to go home where he could be comfortable in his own bed and forget about this. Forgetting would be great. That would be easier said than done, however, because there was a knock at the door then and the doctor walked in, followed by a police officer.

"Good morning, Blaine! You're looking much better today." Dr. Templin smiled as he went to look at the baby's monitors. After glancing at the readings he looked to Blaine again. "This is Officer Tripp, and he's here to ask you some questions concerning what happened to you the other night." For a moment Blaine just stared at the officer, but he finally nodded.

The doctor left the room, and Officer Tripp moved to sit down on the other side of Blaine's bed. "Mr. Anderson..." He started.

"Anderson_-Hummel_." Kurt muttered from across the room.

"Er, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Officer Tripp corrected himself. "Is is okay if I ask you a few questions? We want to get to the bottom of what happened to you the other night."

Blaine hesitated for a brief moment, panicking internally when he realized that he was going to have to explain exactly what happened. "Um. Okay." He finally whispered, looking down at the blanket draped across his legs.

"Okay, Blaine." The officer started, "Where were you this last Thursday, at approximately midnight?"

"I was leaving work."

"And why were you leaving work so late?"

"I had a later shift that night, and I had stayed behind to talk to my boss about a problem I've been having with.. with another employee."

Officer Tripp paused for a moment to write something down. "And who is the other employee?"

Blaine swallowed, suddenly freezing up at the thought of having to say his name. Actually saying, actually thinking it was going to bring back the pain all over again, and he didn't want that. But he also knew that he had to tell, especially if he wanted to press charges. "It's.. um.. Jackson. Jackson Hesley. He doesn't like me because I'm gay… and me being pregnant only makes that worse." He said quietly, suddenly starting to tremble. Kurt seemed to notice and he reached over to rub a soothing hand along Blaine's uninjured arm.

"Okay, and what happened after you left work?"

"I... I started to walk home. We live only ten minutes away and I always walk, so I started down the street." Blaine paused for a moment and looked at Kurt, who gave him and encouraging smile, but he could also see the worry in his eyes. He hadn't heard all of this yet and Blaine knew it was going to be hard for him to listen to. "I was almost home when he started yelling at me. He said, 'Hey fag' but I just kept walking."

"He?" The officer inquired, "Can you state his name? Do you know who it was?"

Nodding, Blaine bit his lip as he could feel tears welling in his eyes. 'No. Don't cry. You've got to get this out.' He blinked a few times to calm himself and let out a breath when he felt okay enough to continue. "It was Jackson. The guy from work. He... he kept telling me to stop so I turned to tell him to leave me alone. But suddenly this other guy... two guys actually... they pushed me... into the a-alleyway."

Officer Tripp sighed softly, giving Blaine a sympathetic look as he spoke. "And that's when they... assaulted you?" He asked quietly.

At that, Blaine felt the tears returning. "Y-Yeah. Jackson... he... he was saying things about my baby. And he... he threatened to kill her." The tears were falling freely by then and Kurt had moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside Blaine, carefully rubbing his shoulder to soothe them. "And I-I tried to tell them to stop... to l-leave me and my baby alone... but they-they started hitting me. Jackson... he had a knife too and I thought... oh god, I thought he was going to kill her... my baby." Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around his midsection as tightly as he could, his breathing erratic as he suddenly could see it perfectly in his head: Jackson smirking as he held the knife, the knife slicing into Blaine's arm, the men starting to beat him. It was so _awful. _

Suddenly, Blaine's breath hitched and he choked back a sob, flinging himself over into Kurt's open arms. He clung to Kurt's jacket for dear life, mumbling "No no no no..." over and over again as he cried. "Make it stop, please!" He gasped, shaking his head. He just want this to be over. He just wanted to be home.

Officer Tripp stood up from his chair, grimacing at the sight before him. Poor kid. How could someone do this to him, especially being pregnant and highly emotional at this time? "That's... that's enough for today. Thank you for your cooperation." With that he left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly as he gently rubbed Blaine's back, trying to be careful so he didn't hit any bruises there. "It's okay, sweetie. I've got you and you're safe. And our angel is safe too. Jackson can't touch you here and he's going to pay for what he's done." Kurt's tone at the last part was cold and he suddenly could feel himself shaking at the mere mention of Jackson's name. First the bastard verbally tortured his husband to no end, and now he had done this. He had tried to kill their baby.

It absolutely enraged Kurt. He wanted to cry, scream, kick, flail, and then hunt down Jackson and rip him limb from limb for doing this to his love. However, he knew that he could not do any of that. He had to stay calm and strong for Blaine. That's what Blaine needed right now.

Slowly, Blaine's sobs quieted down and his trembling stopped, and he merely clung to Kurt for comfort as he tried his best to settle. It was hard, though, because every time he thought he was okay, he would close his eyes and see Jackson's smirking face and a whole new round of tears would start.

While it pained Kurt, he knew that crying was what Blaine really needed to do right then. He needed to let all of this out so he could let it go and move on from this horrible event in their lives. So he just continued to hold Blaine and whisper soothing words in his ear, carefully and gently rocking him until he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

'This is going to be a long battle.' Kurt thought as he watched his resting husband who was frowning even in his sleep. He knew that getting information from Blaine would be difficult, and then a trial for Jackson would have to follow, but he knew he wasn't going to feel better until that man was behind bars. 'The bastard made my husband's life hell.' Kurt thought bitterly, 'And I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves.'

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Like I said, it was short, but I promise the next few chapters will be longer.<strong>

**As always, your reviews to this story are amazing, so THANK YOU so much! It hit its 100th review last night and that's... wow. Just _wow._ I love you guys.  
><strong>**Also, for those of you who are wondering, Blaine is about 21-22 weeks along. Just so you know. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! **  
><strong>Wasn't tonight's episode of Glee amazing? I loved it!<br>But anyways, here's Chapter 17. Sorry it's short... writer's block has been attacking me for the last couple of days. :(**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was released from the hospital four days after his attack.<p>

That same day, Jackson was arrested and charged with aggravated assault and battery.

Kurt was the one who received the news. He and Blaine were at home watching a movie and enjoying the privacy that they had not had at the hospital (thanks to the doctors and police officers constantly barging in) when the phone rang.  
>"Hello?" Kurt answered from his place on the couch where he was contently resting with Blaine in his arms. The position was quite comfortable, and it was so nice to be this close to Blaine since he had been cooped up in the hospital bed for four days.<p>

Blaine turned towards Kurt after a moment, watching his expression with curiosity. He looked rather... shocked and wasn't really saying much, only responding with a few 'mhms' and 'uh-huhs' before the short phone call abruptly ended. Upon hanging up, Blaine asked, "What was that about?"

"Um." Kurt looked to Blaine, seeming hesitant about his response. "They... they found Jackson today. He was arrested."

"Oh."

For a moment Blaine merely sat there as he processed the news, feeling extremely grateful that the bastard was no longer on the streets. "Well... well okay." He finally nodded, absently rubbing circles on his stomach as he spoke. "What happens now?"

"A trial, I guess. So the asshole can get what he deserves."

"Right."

At Blaine's frown, Kurt leaned in to gently kiss his cheek. "What's the matter? Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course!" Blaine responded. "I just... I wish it could be over with already. I'm so tired of getting asked questions about it and I just... I want to move on. And with this trial I won't be able to."

"You are moving on. _We_ are moving on. And the trial should go by fairly quickly... I mean, the evidence was substantial and obvious. Soon enough Jackson will be rotting in prison and we will be able to put it totally behind us, okay?" Kurt murmured, gently rubbing a hand along Blaine's side.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess so." Blaine murmured with a soft sigh and snuggled closer to his husband again. The sudden movement resulted in a sharp pain in his ribs, but it quickly passed and he was settled comfortably again, completely content to lay in the warm embrace of the man he loved.  
>'I'm so incredibly lucky.' He thought suddenly as he listened to the steady beating of Kurt's heart, realizing just how blessed he was to have this amazing man in his life that stuck by his side and was always there to help him through anything, no matter what it might be. This amazing man that was his husband.<br>"Kurt. I love you." He said suddenly, rapidly blinking to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I love you too. More than anything." Kurt immediately responded, very carefully moving to press a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. However at the sound of his husband sniffling, he became alarmed and shifted to sit up. "Blaine? What is it?"

Blaine winced at the sudden movement and very carefully sat up, trying to be mindful of his injuries, and hastily wiped at the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "I'm just so... so blessed, Kurt. You and the baby... just... I'm so blessed that I'm okay and she's okay, and that you're here with me and helping me get through this... I love you so much."

To say the least, Kurt was surprised by the sudden outburst, but he was also very touched by it. "Oh, honey." He leaned in to place a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you too. And I'll always be here. Always, always, always. I promise you that."

"I know." Blaine let out a shaky breath, embarrassed that the tears wouldn't stop flowing. He was so sick of crying and he just wanted the water works to stop, but he guessed that the hormones were having a role in it. "I guess that's why I'm crying. Because I'm happy and I know that I've always got you." He let out a tiny laugh and smiled through the tears.

The sight made Kurt's breath catch. He had hardly seen Blaine smile over the last four days and he has missed that beautiful sight dearly. "I'm glad you're happy, honey." He kissed Blaine again, not minding the salty tears one bit, before carefully standing up from the couch. "What do you say we go have a relaxing bath? I'm sure it'll calm you down and soothe your sore muscles."

"Yeah." Blaine wiped at his eyes before he slowly got to his feet, letting out a small gasp at how much the simple task hurt. "And then I think I need another pain pill and some sleep after the bath, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt gently took Blaine's hand and patiently helped him into the bathroom, even though it pained him to see Blaine hurting like this. He couldn't even walk without limping or wincing in pain and it just made Kurt feel so angry. But the reminder that Jackson was now in custody made him feel loads better, and he could see that Blaine was glad too. The stupid bastard would get what he deserved.

That thought made him smile and he headed over to the bathroom cabinet and opened it, looking at the options of bubbles laid out in front of him.

"Lavender." Blaine responded from where he was slowly trying to take his shirt off.

Kurt glanced to his husband as he spoke and he nodded, knowing that Blaine would always want lavender bubbles for their bath. It was his favorite, after all. "Okay. Lavender it is." He quickly turned around to turn on the warm water, also making sure to add the lavender bubbles as Blaine requested. "There! Bubbles added. Now, do you need help getting your shirt off? I figured it might hurt your ribs to move a whole lot." He turned back around to face Blaine, but saw that his husband had managed to mostly undress himself on his own. "Ah! Well I see you don't need my help." He smiled before starting to shed his own clothing, ready to get into the warm bubbly water and relax. He was just pulling off his pants to toss aside when a small gasp made him turn towards Blaine again; he was greeted with the sight of his husband standing in the middle of the bathroom, his eyes wide as he suddenly moved both hands to his stomach in what seemed like a panic.

Immediately, Kurt was alarmed. "What? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" He quickly took two steps over to Blaine and it was obvious that he was starting to think something bad was happening. But Blaine merely grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it flat against his round stomach, which only seemed to confuse Kurt. He opened his mouth, about to ask Blaine what the heck was wrong, when something made him stop.

A movement.

A jab.

A _kick._

The realization of what had just happened set in and Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh!" He looked up to meet Blaine's gaze, his expression one of complete and utter excitement. He could not believe this! Ever since Blaine had told him that the baby often wiggled around inside him, Kurt had been patiently waiting to feel his daughter move from the outside. And now he could! "She kicked!"

"She did." Blaine said softly, smiling as he looked up at his husband.

For a moment the two merely stood there, hands on Blaine's stomach as they waited to feel their daughter move.

"It's things like this that remind me that I'll be okay." Blaine finally said in a whisper. "That we'll be okay, and we can put the events of the last few days in the past. Because we've got each other and our daughter, that's all I need. You know?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled, unable to hold back his joyful laugh as the baby kicked his hand again. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there it is. Sorry it's short... right now I'm wondering what I should do next with this story. I'm not very educated in law and whatnot, so I'm debating on if there will be an actual chapter about Jackson's trial... if there is, it will probably be very vague since I don't know much about that kind of stuff...<strong>

**What do you guys think? Any ideas on what should happen next? :o**

**As always, thanks for reading and your reviews are lovely. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So this next chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one. I've skipped ahead so that it's only a few days until Christmas. Blaine has fallen into some sort of depression (due to the stress of recent events) and Kurt is determined to get him out of it. So enjoy chapter 18. :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't himself.<p>

There wasn't any other way to put it.

He didn't have the desire to leave the house. Kurt had understood at first, thinking that maybe it was because Blaine was feeling nervous about going out after the attack and also the fact that he needed to still physically heal some more. But as the days went on, he wouldn't even considering going out at all, no matter where the location might be or what time of day it was. He simply said no, even to Kurt's offer of a nice dinner at his favorite restaurant.

He only left the house to go to class and he only had to do that once a week. Most of Blaine's work could be obtained online and through Skype so he gladly took advantage of that, finding it much easier than dragging himself out of the house. And since he was only enrolled in school part-time (something he had decided to switch to after the attack), his work load was not very heavy, meaning he never really had much to do.

He slept. A lot. His sleep patterns were so irregular thanks to the nightmares that had been plaguing him recently, and the pregnancy made him feel so exhausted all the time.

He cried a lot too. The tiniest thing seemed to set him off, and he oftentimes blamed it on the hormones, but it really concerned Kurt. A lot.

It all felt so strange to Kurt.

But the strangest thing of all was the absence of Blaine's singing. He was so used to hearing Blaine sing loudly in the shower, or sometimes he would sing to himself while cooking dinner. Other times he would hum happy tunes and dance around, oftentimes making Kurt laugh and join in too. However, ever since Blaine had been discharged from the hospital, he hardly sung at all. He never even hummed anymore, and that really scared Kurt. Because Blaine loved singing and music; he lived for it. Hell, that's what he was going to school for!

Seeing his husband like this was seriously beginning to freak Kurt out.  
>He had to fix it.<br>And he knew just how to do so.

/-/-/-/

It started out like typical day for Blaine. He woke up around 11 with a note from Kurt on the pillow beside him: 'Didn't want to wake you before I left for today. Have a good day, baby! xoxo, Kurt.' Upon reading the note, he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed into the bathroom. He showered, though the simple task only made him feel even more exhausted than he already was, and afterwards he slowly dressed himself in a pair of loose jeans and a baggy hoodie. After that he decided that he should probably eat something (even though he wasn't hungry; he just knew he should eat for the baby) and then maybe he could curl up on the couch and take a nap. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.  
>He headed into the kitchen with the intent of grabbing a bag of chips to much on, but the sight of a certain brunette girl at his kitchen table made him nearly jump out of his skin.<br>"Rachel!"

"It's about time you woke up, Blaine. I've been sitting here for _two hours_." Rachel Berry said dramatically as she stood up, smoothing out the red dress she was wearing. She then gave Blaine a once over and scowled, shaking her head at the old, baggy sweatshirt he had on. "Go change into something else so we can leave, mkay?"

"Leave?" Blaine asked in response, frowning at that. He was so confused as to why Rachel was here, demanding that he get ready to go somewhere. "Leave for what? I wasn't planning on going out-"

"Oh, well, we _are _going out!" Rachel waved a hand at Blaine's statement before taking him by the arm and marching back towards the bedroom. "Now come on, we need to get going!"

"Um.. Can't we just stay here and watch a movie?" Blaine stumbled along after Rachel, still frowning as the girl practically dragged him to the bedroom. She immediately went to the closet and started rummaging through it, obviously looking for something that Blaine could wear.

"Nope. We're going out." She stated as she pulled a black sweater from the closet and tossed it to Blaine. "Kurt told me that you haven't been out in weeks, and I think you deserve a day of fun."

Ah. So Kurt had put her up to this.  
>"Honestly, Rachel, I do go out. I left just the other day-"<p>

"Leaving for school doesn't count, Blaine."

"Well." He scowled for a moment, seeming to glare at the black sweater in his hands. "I've been doing just fine here."

"Blaine." Rachel turned to him again with hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. "Let me do this, okay? I just want to take my friend out for a nice lunch and then go shopping. Is there anything wrong with that?" When Blaine didn't respond, she reached over to pat his shoulder. "Get dressed. I'll be waiting out here for you." With one final look she left the bedroom, absently humming to herself as she went.

"I guess I'm not going to win this one." Blaine sighed as he reluctantly pulled off his comfortable, baggy hoodie and traded it for the black sweater that Rachel had picked out. He also made sure to grab his coat and shoes, knowing he would need them too, and then he made his way out of the bedroom. "Okay." He said with a sigh, "Where are we going?"

Rachel clapped happily when Blaine returned, obviously glad that he had complied and changed clothes. "First we are going to grab a bite to eat. I'm starving, and I'm sure that you are too."

Shrugging, Blaine managed to slide of his coat before Rachel grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out the door.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting inside of Blaine's favorite sandwich shop with Blaine enjoying a tuna on wheat and Rachel eating a veggie wrap. "I haven't been here in ages." Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I _knew_ you would like this." Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her veggie wrap down to watch her friend for a moment. She really was glad that he seemed to be enjoying this considering how worried she had been thanks to the phone call from Kurt where he said his husband seemed so depressed and out of it. Rachel had immediately wanted to help, so of course she jumped on board when Kurt told her about his plan to cheer Blaine up. And so far, it seemed to be going pretty well. "How have you been, Blaine?" She asked after a moment, curious as to how he would answer.

"I've been... okay, I guess." Blaine shrugged before taking another bite of his sandwich. He quickly chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "Haven't been doing much, really." And that sure was the truth. Blaine knew that he had been lazy here lately, but he always felt so tired and emotional… and sleeping just seemed to help that. Of course, the frequent nightmares and flashbacks of Jackson beating the shit out of him didn't help, but there wasn't much that he could do about that, so he just dealt with it the best he could.

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel tilted her head to the side slightly, not sure if she should inquire more about the matter. Kurt had mentioned to her that Blaine had been really touchy lately, and she didn't want to bring up the wrong thing that would make him upset. After all, this day was supposed to be about cheering him up.

"Yeah..." Blaine paused for a moment and looked away, staring out the window with a slight frown on his face. "I've just been really stressed out, you know? Ever since the Jackson thing... I've felt... weird. I don't know, it's hard to explain, but... I know it's not really good." He shrugged, letting out a small sigh. He then glanced back at Rachel, still frowning as he went on, "It's like nothing makes me happy anymore. The only thing that gets me remotely excited is the baby, but then I just start freaking out about that too... Wondering if I'll even be a good dad or if she'll be teased growing up because she has two fathers. I don't want that for her."

At first Rachel was silent, surprised by and unsure how to respond to Blaine's sudden explanation. But after a moment she shifted in her seat and smiled, gently reaching over to pat her friend's hand. "Blaine... You're not going to be a horrible father. You and Kurt are going to be amazing parents and your little girl is so lucky to have you two. And of _course_ she's lucky to have me in her life too." She grinned at the last part, glad to see a smile slowly spreading onto Blaine's face.

He nodded just slightly, looking at Rachel for a second before letting his gaze drop down to his stomach. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He said softly.

"Of course I'm right." Rachel said simply before taking the last few bites of her veggie wrap. After it was gone she promptly stood up, brushing the crumbs off of her clothing, and turned to Blaine once more. "Let's go whenever you're done. We have some shopping to do, you know."

Slowly, Blaine got to his feet, wincing slightly at the firm kick the baby gave him. The little munchkin had been doing that a lot lately and sometimes her kicks hurt. "Shopping?" He inquired once the slight pain had passed and he had thrown his trash away. "Shopping for what?"

The look Rachel gave him was one of complete and utter shock. "Blaine, need I remind you that Christmas is only a few days away and since I know for a fact that you haven't been out of the house, that means you don't have a gift for Kurt."

"Shit."  
>A Christmas present for Kurt. He had totally forgotten.<p>

"Exactly. Now let's go!" Rachel promptly grabbed Blaine by the hand and led himout of the sandwich shop, determined to get to a store and help her friend pick out a gift for his husband. It wasn't until they were in a large department store surrounded by crowds of people that she let go and happily exclaimed, "Okay. Let's get to looking!"

Blaine nodded slightly and trailed after Rachel, glancing around for something that just screamed 'Kurt.' He honestly hadn't put any thought into a gift for his husband, and he was hoping to find something here that would be just perfect for him.  
>However three hours, four different stores, and two hot chocolates later, Blaine still didn't have a thing. Not one single item in any of the stores seemed right for Kurt and Blaine was desperately wishing that he would have thought about this sooner.<p>

"I'll never find something for him. Christmas is in like... five days and I don't have clue." He said miserably to Rachel, absently looking over a shelf of Christmas ornaments in one of the stores. "And I'm going to feel horrible if I don't have something for him. I just know that he's got something for me."

Rachel glanced at Blaine from where she stood looking at a different rack of Christmas ornaments. "Well, I'm sure you'll find something, Blaine. You've always managed to get Kurt just the right thing."

"Right..." Blaine let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to where Rachel stood, also noticing that his feet were starting to hurt. All of this walking around was really tiring. "Maybe we could try again tomorrow. I'm sure that there's something-" He suddenly stopped talking and moved past Rachel, obviously going for something that had caught his eye.

Curious, Rachel followed after and was surprised when he stopped by a rack of Christmas ornaments. She moved closer, blinking when she realized it was an angel ornament he was staring at.

"This is perfect!" He suddenly exclaimed before very carefully picking up the ornament with a huge smile. It was a beautiful hand-painted figure of a male angel, and upon closer inspection Rachel realized what must have drawn Blaine to it.  
>The bright blue eyes.<br>The color was almost that of Kurt's eyes, and she smiled at the thought of the angel reminding Blaine of his husband. "So you're getting him an ornament, huh?"

"Yep." Blaine said simply before he marched off towards the register with his selection. As silly as it seemed, the little angel seemed like the perfect gift for his husband because it was the perfect way to tell Kurt that's just what he was-Blaine's guardian angel. Despite the fact that Blaine had been so withdrawn for the last couple of weeks, he knew that Kurt had been looking out for him. And for that he was so extremely thankful.

Smiling, Rachel watched Blaine go and let out a small chuckle at his excitement. If he was happy about his gift for Kurt, then she was happy for him. Her phone buzzed then and she immediately pulled it from her coat pocket, grinning even more now when she read the text from Kurt: 'Everything is ready now.'  
>She quickly typed back a response of, 'Be there soon!' before heading over to where Blaine was picking up the bag that contained his angel purchase. "I think it's about time to head back, don't you?" She asked, letting out a sigh of relief when Blaine agreed.<p>

The two set off walking down the street (because Kurt and Blaine's apartment wasn't too far away) and Blaine couldn't help but notice that Rachel was really smiley. More so than she had been.

"You seem happy." He commented as they walked, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and continued on. 'Maybe she's just glad I found a gift for Kurt?' He thought before shrugging to himself, figuring that it was probably nothing.  
>After a few minutes they walked into the apartment building, and Blaine found himself leaning against the wall of the elevator when they went inside to travel up to the correct floor. "I'm so tired." He murmured.<p>

Upon hearing this, Rachel turned towards Blaine with a somewhat panicked expression. "But you're feeling okay, right?"

"Um. Yeah..." Blaine said as the elevator doors opened on his floor. He stepped out with Rachel following after him and started down the hall towards the apartment. "Just tired, that's all."

"Ah." was Rachel's only response.

Blaine walked down the hallway with her and stopped in front of his apartment door, pausing for a moment to fish his keys out of his pocket. "Here they are." He mumbled before using them to unlock and open the door. He then headed inside, thinking just how nice a relaxing nap on the couch would be, when suddenly the lights flipped on and the scream of "SURPRISE!" filled the room.

And, boy, was Blaine surprised. The yell nearly made him wet himself and it took him a moment to realize what exactly was going on. There were pink and white streamers draped across the room, balloons in the shape of baby booties floating around, and about thirty people were staring back at Blaine with smiling faces.

"W-What…?"

"Hey, Hobbit, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in and enjoy your baby shower?" Santana called from where she stood with her arm firmly wrapped around Brittany.

A few of the others laughed, and Wes spoke up next. "Apparently we've shocked the poor guy."

"Yeah. Maybe a slushie to the face would wake him up?" Puck chirped in with a grin, but Kurt quickly shushed him and moved forward towards his husband.

"Surprise?" He said softly, looking at Blaine with a shy smile.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment before smiling, moving forward into his husband's arms as he looked around again. Everyone was here-all the old Warblers, New Directions, and even Kurt's family-and they were all smiling at him. "For me?"

"Of course, white boy!" Mercedes smiled as she walked over to embrace both Kurt and Blaine. "Kurt told us you needed some cheerin' up, and what better way than a baby shower!"

Smiling, Blaine moved to place a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek. "This is... it's perfect."

"But we haven't even gotten started yet." Kurt said with a small laugh, though he was certainly happy that Blaine was smiling and enjoying this already. It had been so long since he had seen that beautiful smile and that had been just what he was aiming for.

"Still... It's perfect." Blaine shrugged before moving out of his husband's arms and towards his other friends that were waiting to be greeted. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, a Christmas baby shower for Blaine! The next chapter will contain baby shower goodness, so be ready for it!<strong>

**As always, thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are so helpful. :) Love you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.  
>The song used in this chapter is Father and Daughter by Paul Simon.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>The baby shower was going smoothly.<p>

Kurt could tell from the way that Blaine was excitedly talking with Nick and Jeff that he was having a good time. He was waving his hands as he spoke and was grinning from ear to ear, which was something that Kurt had not seen his husband do in weeks. It was amazing sight.

"Blaine seems much happier already." Rachel grinned from where she stood beside Kurt, watching Blaine. "I _knew_ this would turn out well."

"Yeah." Kurt took a sip of his punch and smiled, happy that this was going well so far. He had been a little afraid that Blaine wouldn't take the sudden surprise of having all of these people in their home very well, but thankfully he seemed to excited. "The baby always gets him excited. And this party is all about her and Blaine, so it's perfect." He said simply before heading into the living room, deciding that they could get started on some games now that everyone had said their hellos to Blaine.

"Okay!" Kurt loudly cleared his throat and clapped his hands, thankful that everyone shut up and turned to pay attention. "I'm gonna explain a little competition to you." He paused and grabbed a clothes pin before holding it up in the air. "You're going to get one of these and pin it on yourself. Your goal is to collect as many clothes pins as you can... You do this by watching for other people to cross their legs. Whenever someone crosses their legs, you take their clothes pin. Whoever ends up with the most by the end of the baby shower wins, okay?"

"So basically... don't cross your legs?" Puck asked with a slight smirk, obviously aiming to turn this into some kind of sexual joke. "Sounds like the perfect-"

"Enough, Noah." Quinn punched Puck in the shoulder and glared at him before turning back towards Kurt. "Let's get to pinning, yeah?"

Kurt glanced around the room for a moment before placing a box full of clothespins on coffee table. After attaching one to his own shirt he stepped back, allowing for everyone else to grab one.

"We all know that you're going to lose, boo." Mercedes said to Kurt as she clipped a pin onto her shirt. "You can't stand to sit without your legs crossed... I know you'll cave."

Kurt gave a small 'hmmph' and shrugged his shoulders. "I never back down from a competition. So we'll see!" He said with a chuckle, the smile on his face widening when Blaine walked over.

"Hey, you." Blaine clipped a clothespin to his shirt before gently kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Is it okay if we go ahead and have some cake now? I'm absolutely starved and I think our little munchkin is too. She won't stop kicking." He chuckled, dropping a hand down to rub his stomach.

Before Kurt could respond to Blaine's request for some cake, Rachel had suddenly rushed over to the couple.  
>"Did you just say that the baby is kicking?" She exclaimed excitedly, her hands hovering close to Blaine's stomach. Laughing at Rachel's excitement, Blaine nodded before gently pressing her hand against the spot that his daughter kept kicking. "Oh my gosh!" Rachel shrieked when she felt movement against her hand. "That's so cool! Guys, you've gotta feel this!" Suddenly every girl in the room was crowding around Blaine, all wanting to feel the movement of the baby inside him.<p>

Kurt pushed his way through the circle of girls with a smile, knowing that Blaine was loving the attention their daughter was getting. "I'll go cut the cake!" He called before heading into the kitchen. On the counter was a huge cake with the words, 'It's a girl!' piped across it in pink, and Kurt decided that Blaine was going to get a piece that had a lot of icing on it. Humming, he picked up a knife and began to cut.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room devouring the cake that Kurt had cut. "This is freaking delicious." Blaine mumbled with his mouth full, already starting on his second piece of the heavenly dessert. "Seriously, it's amazing." He went about happily stuffing his face, pausing in between bites to talk to speak to Brittany and Artie, who were sitting nearby. The topic of baby names was brought up and it was then that Blaine realized he hadn't thought of any baby names. At all. "Well... I dunno what we're naming her." He admitted with a small frown. "I guess I should start looking for something that sounds good."

"I thought you were naming her Munchkin?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked at Blaine. "That's what you keep calling her."

"Oh," Blaine laughed. "It's just a nickname, Britt."

Brittany shrugged. "It would still be a good name." She said before taking another bite of her cake.

Blaine merely laughed and looked up when he realized that Wes, Nick, and Jeff had suddenly stood up in the middle of the room. "I hereby declare it present time!" Wes said loudly, but Kurt suddenly jumped up to protest.

"But... we have more games to play!"

"Kurt." Blaine looked towards his husband and smiled, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "We can do games later, if that's okay?" Kurt nodded at that, saying that Blaine could do whatever he wanted since this was his party, and sat down again.

"Anyways..." Wes turned back to face the group, and Blaine noticed that all his other Warbler friends were standing up and making their way to the center of the room. "We prepared a song as our gift to you and your daughter, and we hope you enjoy."

The guys all stood there for a moment, and then the a cappella group began:

"_If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream  
><em>_And for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are  
><em>_Just open your window and follow your memory upstream  
><em>_To the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star  
><em>_I believe a light that shines on you will shine on you forever  
><em>_And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
>I<em>_'m gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
><em>_And never leave 'til I leave you with a sweet dream in your head _

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
><em>_Gonna watch you grow  
><em>_Gonna paint a sign  
><em>_So you'll always know  
><em>_As long as one and one is two  
><em>_There could never be a father  
><em>_Who loved his daughter more than I love you  
><em>

_Trust your intuition  
><em>_It's just like goin' fishin'  
><em>_You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
><em>_But you don't need to waste your time  
><em>_Worryin' about the market place  
>Try to help the human race<br>__Struggling to survive its harshest night _

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
><em>_Gonna watch you grow  
><em>_Gonna paint a sign  
><em>_So you'll always know  
><em>_As long as one and one is two  
><em>_There could never be a father  
><em>_Who loved his daughter more than I love you _

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
><em>_Gonna watch you grow  
><em>_Gonna paint a sign  
><em>_So you'll always know  
><em>_As long as one and one is two  
><em>_There could never be a father  
><em>_Who loved his daughter more than I love you…"_

The song ended and everyone in the room clapped, including a teary-eyed Blaine who was resting his head against Kurt's shoulder. The Warblers all took a bow, and Wes spoke up again. "We thought this song was perfect because it describes how much Kurt and Blaine are going to love their little girl and be such amazing fathers to her. Congratulations guys, we're all so happy for you."

Blaine smiled, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much. That song was... it was beautiful. Thank you."

"Okay, okay, enough of the water works. Let's get to the presents you can open!" Tina said happily as she began dragging bags and wrapped parcels over towards Blaine's feet. She then placed a box on Blaine's lap and smiled. "This is from me and Mike."

"Oh!" Blaine was a bit surprised at the gift that was suddenly dropped into his lap, but he smiled and ripped the paper off with excitement. Inside was a beautiful silver picture frame that said 'Daddy's Girl' across the bottom in block letters. Up the sides of the frame were adorable carved images of baby bottles and pacifiers, and Blaine absolutely loved it. "This will look great in the nursery!" He said happily and glanced to Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I can definitely work that into the decor." He smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned towards the next present, delighted to see that Burt and Carole had given them a simple card with a $200 gift card to Baby's R Us inside of it. The next gift was a large pack of diapers (something he knew that he would definitely need a lot of); after that was a large assortment of soft baby blankets in all materials and colors, which absolutely delighted Blaine. He also received several adorable little outfits, baby booties, pacifiers, a book of girl names, bottles, baby formula, a baby bath set, a sound machine that was said to help babies sleep, a bassinet, a mobile, several children's books, and a huge assortment of adorable stuffed animals that he knew his daughter would grow up to play with a lot.

"Oh my god, guys. You didn't have to get so much stuff!" Blaine grinned after he had opened the last present, which was a CD of baby lullabies (many of which he knew he would be singing to his daughter).

"Oh, come on, yes we did." Santana said simply from where she sat beside Mercedes. "Kurt told us that he would strangle us if we didn't go all out. So of course we had to listen to Mr. Porcelain."

Kurt blinked, turning towards Blaine with a blush. "I did not! I didn't tell them that!" He said quickly.

Blaine merely laughed, shaking his head at his friend and husband. "Okay, whatever you say. But seriously... thank you. All of this stuff is amazing and it'll be put to good use." He picked up one of the bags that was filled with baby blankets and began to look through it again, not even paying attention when Finn said someone was at the door.

"Uh... I'll just it, I guess?" Finn shrugged before turning around to see who was there. He thought that everyone had already arrived for the baby shower, so he didn't know who else this would be. Yawning, he opened the door and stopped at the sight of a short, curly-haired woman standing there with a pink gift bag in her hands. "Uh, hi?"

The woman looked up at Finn for a moment before giving him a tight smile. "I'm here for Blaine's baby shower." She said simply.

"Okay." Finn shrugged and stepped aside, allowing the lady to walk inside. He thought she looked kind of familiar but he couldn't really figure out who she was. Oh well... He shrugged again to himself and shut the door once the woman inside. "We have another guest!"

All eyes turned towards the two by the door and the woman stepped forward, blushing at the realization that everyone was staring at her. "Hello." She said softly and glanced down, looking at the bag that was in her hands. "I hope it's alright that I'm here."

Blaine, who had been looking through his gifts again when Finn announced the new guest, looked up for the first time then. His eyes suddenly widened and he let out a quiet gasp, clearly shocked by the woman standing in his living room. He definitely hadn't been expecting to see _her_ here. Slowly, he stood up and hesitantly moved towards the woman, one hand rubbing his stomach as the baby kicked. He opened his mouth, his voice cracking as he choked out,

"M-Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Anderson is back? *gasp!* <strong>**I thought it was about time that we saw some of Blaine's family again!  
><strong>**What do you think she's going to say about Blaine's pregnancy now? Review and lemme know!  
><strong>

**Also, I've been itchin' to write a one-shot or two... so I'm now open to some requests for a Kurt/Blaine story. Just send me a message with your idea and I'll randomly pick one for me to write! It should be fun. :) Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here is another update for you! **  
><strong>Also, if you haven't already, you should check out another one of my stories called Permission. It's a cute little two-shot about our favorite Glee boys and I need help deciding if I should continue or leave it where it is. So go read it and review, please? :)<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 20.**  
><strong>I do not own Glee or Klaine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Michelle Anderson stood in the middle of the Anderson-Hummel living room, looking incredibly nervous as she turned her gaze to her pregnant son. Her eyes fell upon his stomach and she sucked in a breath, seeing that the bump there was much more pronounced than it had been a month previously at Thanksgiving. It made her feel... strange. Excited. And incredibly sad.<p>

Because she had missed so much already.  
>She hadn't been there.<br>She hadn't been there when her son needed her, and she felt absolutely awful.

"Blaine..." She said quietly, seeming to be at a loss for words.

Blaine hesitantly took a step towards his mother before he stopped, his eyes narrowed just slightly. "What're you doing here, Mom?" He asked slowly. Part of him was so extremely excited to have his mother here, but he was also a little hesitant after what had happened at Thanksgiving. Did this mean that Michelle wanted to fix things? Or was she only here because she felt obligated?

Michelle blinked glanced around the room, realizing that every pair of eyes were on them. "I... I was invited... And... I want to be here." She said quietly and glanced towards Kurt, her expression clearly indicating that she needed help here.

Kurt stepped forward again, reaching out to gently take Blaine's hand. "I called and asked if she could make it. I thought that... that you might like that." He said quietly, nervously biting his lip. He knew that inviting Michelle here was a bit risky, but he thought that Blaine would like to see her. He needed his mother.

"Oh." Blaine nodded slowly, glancing from Kurt to Michelle for a moment. He seemed to relax and he smiled, nodding again. "Um. Okay."

"Okay?" Kurt gave Blaine's hand a small squeeze and he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm.. I'm glad that she's here." Blaine murmured before smiling just slightly at Michelle. "So, um. You brought a gift?" He motioned to the pink bag that Michelle was clutching, not knowing what else he could say at that moment. There were plenty of things that they needed to discuss and work out, but that needed to wait until all of the guests left and they could talk alone.

Michelle glanced down at the gift bag before holding it out towards Blaine. "Yes! Yes, of course."

Blaine took the bag before making his way back to the couch (because sitting was _so_ much more comfortable than being on his feet), placing the gift in front of him so he could open it. Slowly, he pulled the tissue paper from the top of the bag and carefully pulled the contents out.  
>It was a baby scrapbook used for saving important papers and documenting milestones as the baby grew up. The book cover was silver with 'Anderson-Hummel' engraved onto the front in a beautiful cursive script.<br>Blaine slowly opened the to the first page, blinking in surprise when he realized that the book had already been started on the 'All about my parents' pages. It began with a collage of pictures of Blaine; some from when he was a baby, various ones from his childhood, and a few from his teenage years. "Oh... Mom, this is beautiful." He whispered with a glance towards his mother, who was standing nearby and watching with a nervous look. She smiled at his reaction, seeming relieved that he liked it.

"There's a few more pages, too." Michelle said with a slight smile. "I had some help getting a some of the pictures..." She shot a look of gratitude in Burt and Carole's direction and smiled, satisfied by Blaine's happy expression when he turned the page to see a similar picture collage done with photos of Kurt.  
>Baby Kurt beamed at the camera in many of the photos, and there were several from various points of his childhood and teenage years as well.<br>The page that Blaine really loved, though, was the one where his mother had collaged together photos from various points in his and Kurt's relationship; there were some from their days at Dalton, a few of them smiling at the camera together on the halls of McKinley, and then of course many, many snapshots from their wedding. This particular page made Blaine start to tear up, and he glanced up at his mother with a watery smile. "Really, Mom. This is... this is great. Now we can start adding my sonogram pictures in the baby pages." He said quietly as he glanced down at the book again, smiling as he ran a hand over the open page.

"I'm... I'm glad you like it." Michelle said softy, smiling slightly as she stood there. She then glanced around for a moment and cleared her throat, feeling sort of awkward because everyone else was still staring at her and Blaine. Oh well. Still smiling, she looked back to her son and murmured, "Once you choose a name for the baby, you can also have it engraved where it says Anderson-Hummel on the front. I made sure they left a space for that."

Wiping his eyes, Blaine carefully placed the book aside and smiled at his mother. "Thank you, Mom. Seriously... That's... I love it." He then glanced towards Kurt, who was nodding his head in agreement to Blaine's statement.

"Yes. I know we will definitely use it." He agreed before leaning over to place a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "And I cannot wait to either." Smiling, he let out a happy sigh and leaned back to relax onto the couch.

"Ah-HAH!" Suddenly Puck reached over and snatched the clothespin from Kurt's shirt, causing the man to jump in surprise. "You crossed your legs, Hummel." He grinned and clipped the pin to his own clothing.

For a moment Kurt stared at Puck, having totally forgotten about the game they were playing. "Dang it!" He sighed, pouting when Mercedes laughed at him.

"Told ya you'd lose, boo." She said with a simple shrug.

Smiling again, Blaine watched his friends and husband interact for a moment before he slowly stood up from the couch, placing a hand on his stomach as the baby seemed to wriggle in protest. "So, are we ready to play some more games?" He glanced around the room, taking in everyone else's excited nod before looking to his mother, who seemed to be feeling a little bit awkward standing around all of these people that she hardly knew. "What about you, Mom? Want to play something?" He asked with a small smile, wanting her to feel included. He may have felt apprehensive about her being here, but she was still his mother and was obviously making an effort to fix things by being here.

Michelle smiled then, nodding just slightly as she walked over towards her son. "Sure." She murmured. "I... I actually brought a game that I thought you might like..." She suggested timidly before glancing to Kurt, knowing that he had been the once who had planned all of this. And she didn't want to take over his plans if he didn't want her to.

But the blue-eyed man was quickly on his feet, smiling as he slipped and arm around his husband. "Really? What did you bring?"

Thankful that Kurt didn't seem to mind, Michelle reached into her purse and pulled out a packet of papers. "Well... Basically, you each get one of these. There are baby items listed here, but the names of them are scrambled. So you have to unscramble the word and write it down. Whoever gets the most in five minutes in the winner." She handed the papers over to Blaine so she could see, wanting to make sure that he and Kurt thought this game was alright. "I played this at my own baby shower when I was pregnant with you, you know." She said quietly.

Blaine scanned over the paper briefly before he looked to Michelle again, smiling at her. He knew that she really was trying now, and it made him feel so, so happy. "Okay. Let's play this!" He turned to Kurt, who began to pass the papers out to all of the guests. "Don't start until we tell you to - Nick, I see you trying to get a head start, so don't-"

Blaine watched in amusement as his husband scolded a few others who had already tried to look up baby items on their phones, and he carefully sat down so he could solve his own paper. "Hey, Mom... Do you.. do you wanna team up on this one?" He asked and motioned for Michelle to sit beside him.

She smiled, nodding as she took a seat beside her son. "Of course. That means we're going to win, you know."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah."

/-/-/-/

"Who knew that a baby shower could be so exhausting!" Kurt exclaimed hours later as he walked around the living room, picking up stray cups and paper plates that were strewn about. "I'm so worn out."

"You think you're exhausted? Try being dragged about New York for hours by Rachel and then coming home to roughly thirty people standing in your living room." Blaine said from where he sat on the couch, having his feet propped up because his ankles were swollen. "All while you're pregnant, too."

Carole laughed at the interaction between the boys as she tossed a paper plate into the garbage bag Kurt had. She (and Burt and Michelle) had stayed after all of the other guests left to help clean up. "Exhaustion is one of the many wonders of pregnancy, sweetie." She gently patted Blaine's arm before moving into the kitchen to put away the leftover snacks.

"Wonders... right." Blaine let out a huff before starting to get up from the couch, his cheeks tinting red with embarrassment when he had some difficultly.

"You should be resting." Michelle murmured as she walked over towards Blaine.

Blaine shook his head as he finally got to his feet. "I want to show you the nursery, Mom."

Michelle stopped for a moment, surprised, but she smiled. "Oh... of course. Lead the way." She said before following her son down the hallway towards the baby's room.

When the two were out of earshot, Burt spoke up from where he was picking up torn wrapping and tissue paper. "I'm glad his mom is coming around. The kid needs it right now."

Kurt glanced towards his dad and smiled, completely agreeing with the statement. "Yeah, he really does. I know that he would never admit it... but I think Blaine has really been missing his family lately. His father hasn't spoken to him since Thanksgiving... and Michelle had only talked to him once before this, and that was because Blaine called her when he was in the hospital."

Burt nodded slightly as he moved to sit on the couch, glad that the apartment was mostly cleaned up now. "Well, I'd say that Michelle is making an effort to mend their relationship now. And that's really going to help Blaine, you know."

"Yeah." Kurt smiled before he sat beside Burt, wanting to simply sit with his father. "I know it."

Down the hall, Blaine stood at the closed door to the baby's nursery. Michelle stood behind him, anxiously awaiting to see the room that would house her grandchild. "It's not done yet." Blaine said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Michelle walked in after Blaine and gasped softly, taking in the beautiful room around her. There was a mahogany crib in the corner and a matching changing table set up nearby, a small book shelf (that was only partially put together) in another corner, and then there was a beautiful rocking chair to match set. The walls were painted a light green color and there were outlines made in darker colors where trees and flowers were to be painted as well.

"We still need to pick out the crib bedding and curtains. And finish painting." Blaine said as he glanced around, a small smile on his face. "Kurt's been working really hard on this room. I don't know how he's found the time to do it, but somehow he has. It's going to be perfect for our daughter." He whispered, turning towards Michelle with the realization that she was crying. "Mom? What... what is it?"

"This room is so beautiful, honey. It reminds me of when I was putting your nursery together before you were born." Michelle said softly, dabbing at the years in her eyes. "And I... I... oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry." Suddenly she was gathering Blaine into her arms and holding him close, letting one of her hands rub over his back. "Im so, so sorry that I haven't been here for you. When you needed me. I... I regret it everyday. Letting your father yell at you like that at Thanksgiving and I just walked away... I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry."

Blaine was shocked at first by the sudden hug from his mother, but he soon melted into the embrace and wrapped his arms around her. It reminded him so much of when he was a child and Michelle was always there to comfort him, telling him that it would be okay no matter what.  
>His relationship with his mother had always been a good one but during his teenage years they had become strained and drifted apart. Blaine suspected it had something to do with his father not approving of him being gay and Michelle had been stuck in the middle of her husband and her son, not wanting to take sides with one because she feared losing the other. It had hurt to see his mother like that, to see her pull away, but Blaine had understood. And now she was here. She was here, trying to fix what had went wrong over the last few years, trying to be here for her son and son-in-law when they needed her. And for that Blaine was extremely grateful. "It's okay, Mom." He whispered, not even caring that tears had started to roll down his cheeks. "It's okay."<p>

"No." Michelle pulled back and placed her hands on Blaine's shoulders, shaking her head. "It's not okay. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. I shouldn't have let your father push me around just because he doesn't approve of Kurt, and I shouldn't have stayed away when you needed me. You needed me, and I... I wasn't there."

Blaine looked at his mother for a moment, gazing into the chocolate, tear-filled eyes that were exactly like his own, and he smiled. "But you're here now. That's what matters, right?" He looked at her for a moment longer before hugging her again, unable to help himself from thinking how nice it was to be held by his mom again. "I love you, Mommy."

Biting her lip, Michelle held Blaine as tightly as she could (being mindful of his baby bump, of course), not even caring about the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. It had been years since she had allowed herself to really cry and right now with her son in her arms, she needed it. "I love you too, Blaine. I love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do with Blaine's mom? I always pictured her acting differently when Blaine's father isn't around, so that's why she's much nicer now than when we saw her earlier in the story. Blaine's father isn't there so she isn't afraid to be herself. Make sense?<strong>  
><strong>Review and tell me your thoughts, please! :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So I know I say this every time... but you guys are great. Thank you so much for reading & reviewing!**  
><strong>Haha, I was feeling really productive today and typed this out... I hope you enjoy. :)<strong>

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Eve, baby." Kurt smiled from where he laid beside Blaine, loving the adorable sleepy look that Blaine had in the mornings.<p>

"Mm... yeah." Blaine mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes, thinking that he could sleep for several more hours. Ever since his baby shower just a few days ago he had been so busy. With all of the old Warblers, New Directions, and family in town, both Kurt and Blaine had been hanging out with them as much as possible. But most of their old friends had traveled back to their homes for Christmas now so they were planning on just having a relaxing day at home.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kurt asked as he slipped out of the bed, laughing as Blaine buried himself further into the blankets.

"Sleep." Blaine muttered as he pulled a blanket over his head, eyes already closing again. The sight was incredibly adorable, but Kurt knew that Blaine would probably just glare at him if he voiced that opinion.

"Okay, fine. You sleep a little bit longer." Kurt dropped a kiss to the tiny bit of Blaine's head that was sticking out from the blankets before padding towards the bathroom, deciding that he would go ahead and get ready for the day. He quickly showered and dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans (that Blaine just loved on him) and a deep red long-sleeved shirt and then headed out to the living room.  
>He paused to admire their Christmas tree for just a moment, smiling with the realization that next year it would have ornaments declaring 'Baby's first Christmas' on hanging on it and cutely wrapped presents full of toys for their daughter underneath. The thought made Kurt let out a happy sigh and he smiled even more, knowing that it was going to be so great when their baby girl was here and in their arms. She was going to be so, so perfect.<p>

Still smiling, Kurt happily set off to the kitchen with the decision to cook some breakfast. The smell of bacon never failed to get Blaine out of bed and he knew that his pregnant lover would eat a large serving if he cooked it. "Good thing we got the biggest pack." He muttered as he grabbed the bacon, eggs, and milk from the fridge. He deposited the items onto the counter and was just getting a skillet from one of the cabinets when he heard a knock on the door. Curious, he headed over to the entryway and peeked through the peep hole, surprised to see Michelle Anderson standing there with two wrapped packages in her hands.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt smiled just slightly as he opened the door and stepped aside to allow the woman into the apartment. "Blaine's asleep right now, so..."

She smiled briefly at Kurt before walking inside. "Please, call me Michelle." She murmured before heading straight towards the Christmas tree. She promptly placed the two large gifts she had underneath it before turning back towards Kurt with a smile. "I brought you all presents to open tomorrow."

"Oh, okay! I figured that you would just bring them with you when you came over tomorrow, though." Kurt said with a small shrug as he eyed the packages, wondering what could be inside. It had been decided that Burt, Carole, Finn, and Michelle would come over to Kurt and Blaine's apartment during the afternoon on Christmas and they would celebrate and cook together since they were all in for the holidays.

"Ah, well, about tomorrow..." Michelle's smile faltered then and she let out a quiet sigh, shaking her head just slightly. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it. Jack... he... he called, and apparently has decided that he wants to throw a party tomorrow evening and invite his side of the family, and he wants me to be there for it. So I am flying back to Ohio this evening."

Kurt blinked at that. "Oh. Does he... does he not know that you're here? Visiting us?"

Frowning, Michelle looked away and shook her head again, her gaze fixed on the tree as she began to speak. "No. He thinks I'm here on a shopping trip with my sister." She said quietly. "He told me that if I visited you or Blaine while in New York, he would throw me out of our house... So he does not know that I'm here. He about blew up at my suggestion that we invite you and Blaine to the party, too, so..." She trailed off, still frowning as she stared at the tree.

Kurt shifted on his feet before reaching out to gently place a hand on her arm. "Well you can just spend the rest of today with us. We'll even drive you to the airport when you need to go, okay?"

Michelle turned towards Kurt with a small smile and nodded. "Okay." She murmured. "I just hate to disappoint Blaine, though. It's been years since we've actually had a Christmas together..." And that was true. After high school, Blaine had either spent Christmas at the Hummels or at home with Kurt because his parents were always "busy" for the holiday.

"He'll understand." Kurt said quickly, "And plus, you've gotten to spend lots of time with him the last few days. I know he really, really appreciates that."

"Right..." Michelle said slowly, nodding just slightly before she smiled at Kurt again. "Right, I'm sure."

"Yep!" Kurt smiled brightly, feeling completely at ease around his mother-in-law. Since the baby shower she had been over a lot and Kurt found her to be a very kind and caring woman when she wasn't around the intense, overbearing personality of her husband. "Now I was just about to start breakfast, so would you like to help me?"

At that Michelle nodded and followed Kurt into the kitchen, watching as he pulled out a skillet to fry some bacon and eggs. "Blaine loves bacon." She murmured. "He used to beg for me to make it on Saturday mornings when he was younger."

"Oh, really?" Kurt smiled as allowed the skillet to heat up to a good temperature. "I personally don't eat much of it. Too greasy for me, you know? But Blaine loves the stuff, even more so now that he's pregnant. He even craves it sometimes."

"I craved bacon when I was pregnant with Blaine!" Michelle responded with a small laugh, "Perhaps that's why he loves it so much. I influenced him while he was still in the womb." She smiled and grabbed a few apples, deciding that she would cut those up since Blaine had always liked apples in the mornings too. "How is he doing, by the way? With the pregnancy?"

"He's doing really well." Kurt said happily as he out the bacon in the pan to let it sizzle. "Thankfully, we haven't had any problems at all. Not even after the... attack..." He frowned slightly at that, as talking about what happened with Jackson always made him angry, but he continued, "So we we're really glad that everything is looking good."

"Good." Michelle said with a slight smile, coring and slicing an apple in front of her. "When he called and told me that that man... Jackson... had hurt him, I... I was scared. I was afraid that there would be complications with the baby, and I'm so happy that there hasn't been. But I do wish that I could have been there for him." She stopped to watch Kurt, who was flipping the bacon, and she sighed. "Jack wouldn't let me, though. I started to pack a bag to come to New York, but Jack... he told me not to. Said that you and Blaine needed to work it our yourselves." She stopped again and looked away, now frowning as she stared at a spot on the kitchen wall. "I'm going to be here when the trial starts, though. When he testifies... I'll be here. Jack's not going to stop me." She said firmly, her tone indicating that she was completely serious about coming in for that. She wanted to be there for her son and she was not going to let her husband stop her, no matter what.

Kurt turned to Michelle with a smile as he stacked some finished bacon onto a paper towel lined plate, hearing the firmness and sincerity in her voice. "He'll like that. Having you here... it's good for him. He's been really, really happy, you know. And he keeps telling me that you're going to be such a fantastic grandmother."

That made Michelle smile again. "He's said that?"

"Yeah." Kurt cracked eggs into a skillet and nodded, glancing to Michelle as he threw the shells into the trash. "He has. Lately he's been telling me about all the things you guys used to do when he was a kid. Like go to the park, or bake cookies, or color together... It's cute, really, and I know he wants to do the same thing for our baby. And he wants to do them with you too when you're here for visits."

"I'll definitely be here a lot, then. Nothing is going to keep me away from my granddaughter." She said happily and placed the sliced apples into the bowl.

It was then that Blaine shuffled into the room, still in his pajamas, his hair an absolute adorable mess and his eyes still drooping with tiredness. "Is that bacon I smell?" He asked quietly, his voice a bit scratchy from sleeping. He then took a moment and looked around, perking up immediately when he saw Michelle standing there. "Mom!"

"Hi, honey." Michelle walked over to gently kiss Blaine's cheek and attempt to smooth down his unruly curls. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Blaine responded with a smile and glanced towards the kitchen again. It was clear that he was dying to get in there and snatch a few pieces of bacon (that Kurt would fuss at him for, no doubt), so Michelle stepped aside and let him go greet his husband. "Hi, babe." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before quickly grabbing a piece of bacon that was cooling. He bit into it and practically groaned, absolutely very bit of the delicious, smoky meat in his hand. "Kuuurt, this is so. good." He mumbled through a mouthful of bacon.

Michelle watched with a smile, shaking her head at her son before she grabbed some plates to set the table. She only put two plates down for the boys, saying that she had already eaten at the hotel, and watched as Kurt carried the bacon and eggs to the dining area. Blaine followed with the bowl of apples, humming happily as he was still chewing a piece of bacon.

"This looks so good!" Blaine exclaimed and immediately started pilling the bacon into his plate, not feeling bad about taking so much because he knew that Kurt would only eat one or two pieces, if that.

Watching his husband, Kurt smiled from his chair and took a bite of his scrambled eggs, thankful that Blaine was in such a good mood already. There were mornings that he was chipper and ready for the day, and then there were some mornings where he was grumpy and angry at world. Kurt figured it was because of the hormones and mood swings.

"So, Momma, whatcha doin' here so early? Not that I don't like you being here, but you know..." Blaine asked as he picked up another piece of bacon, happy to devour it. It was just so delicious.

Michelle leaned back in her chair with a small smile and watched Blaine, suddenly feeling incredibly sad that he would have to be leaving in a few hours. "Well, honey, it turns out that I've got to go back home today." The disappointment on Blaine's face was obvious, and she sighed softly at his expression. "But we're going to spend today together so don't look so sad, baby."

Blaine tried his best to smile, but it was apparent that he hated that Michelle was leaving before Christmas. "It's... well it's okay." He finally said and did a better job at smiling then. "As long as we still have today, yeah?"

Michelle smiled. "Yeah."

Two hours later the three of them were in the nursery, surrounded by piles of clothing and various baby items, laughing and having a good time together. Blaine was showing his mother what he had purchased for the baby so far, and Michelle was watching and nodding in approval at nearly everything. "It looks like you boys have nearly everything you need to start with. You just have to get some bedding for the crib and finish painting the nursery."

"Yep!" Blaine said happily, gently rubbing his stomach as he felt the baby moving around. "But I'm sure we're going to buy much more stuff than she needs, too. I just can't resist buying something whenever I'm out somewhere and see a cute baby thing... so I know she'll be spoiled."

"Well of course." Kurt said simply as he carried a stack of itty bitty baby socks to the dresser. "This is _our_ daughter, Blaine. She just has to be spoiled."

Blaine smiled at that and grabbed a hold of a nearby teddy bear, sighing wistfully as he imagined his little girl sleeping with the stuffed toy. Thinking about her made him feel so incredibly excited and he wanted nothing more than to see and hold his baby girl in his arms. But he still had a few months to go and Blaine knew that the longer she was in there, the healthier she would be; so he just had to be patient.

Suddenly Kurt paused from what he was doing and turned around, seeming to be listening for something. "Did I hear a knock on the door?" He started out of the nursery, saying that he would go check and see who was there. Absently he hummed to himself a little Christmas tune and headed out to the entry of their apartment, blinking when someone banged loudly on the door. Ah, so he had heard it.  
>"I'm coming!" He quickly moved to open it, assuming it was Finn (because Finn's knocks tended to sound quite loud like banging) but he was taken aback when the man standing there was not his brother.<p>

Instead, what he saw on his doorstep was a red-faced and fuming Jack Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Jack is back! I just had to bring Mr. Anderson back to cause some trouble for a little while... what do ya think he'll do? Hmm?<strong>

**Also, I need you guys to help me! Start throwing some baby names out there for me to look at. I'm not sure what Kurt and Blaine should name their munchkin yet, so review with your thoughts and ideas. Please and thank you. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>For a moment Kurt was frozen, his hand tightly gripping the door handle as he stared at the man on his doorstep. He had the sudden thought to slam the door in his face and lock it, but he feared that the elder Anderson man might just break it down if he could. He looked absolutely livid.<br>"Mr. Anderson..." He finally said, slowly inching the door closed as he spoke. "I didn't... um.. expect to see you here."

"Shut up, Kurt." Jack snapped before he pushed past the boy and into the apartment, his eyes narrowed as he looked around. "Well, where is she?" He demanded.

Kurt let out a tiny squeak when Jack pushed his way inside and he quickly turned around, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He felt so incredibly uneasy and he just wanted to get this man out of his home before Blaine or Michelle even realized he was there. Blaine didn't need the stress from his father right now. "What? What're you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Where is Michelle? I know she's here." Jack said and glanced around the apartment, his eyes narrowing even more when he saw Michelle's purse on the table.

Kurt stepped closer towards Jack and shook his head just slightly. "I think it would be best if you left, Mr. Anderson."

"I am not leaving until I speak with my wife." Jack folded his arms over his chest and glanced down the hallway, where the sound of Blaine and Michelle's laughter could be heard. "I'll just go find them myself, I guess." With that, he started down the hall towards the nursery where he could hear the other voices.

Immediately Kurt hurried after him, trying to grab a hold of his arm to prevent him from moving any further. "You need to leave!" He demanded, "You were not invited here and I want you out!"

Jack jerked his arm back and he shot another glare at Kurt before he rounded the corner and could see into the baby's nursery, where Michelle and Blaine were still on the floor sorting through baby stuff.

"Jack!" Kurt practically yelled, totally pissed off now that this man would not listen to him. How dare he just storm into their apartment, uninvited, and act like this?

It was then that Michelle looked up, her face paling at the sight of her husband standing in the doorway. She dropped the baby booties that were in her hands and quickly stood up, brushing off her outfit as she did so. "Jack." Her voice shook slightly when she said his name, but she forced herself to keep a calm expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Jack snapped back as he walked into the room, not even pausing for a moment to look at Blaine. "You told me that you and your sister were spending time together in the city. When I tried to call you yesterday and you didn't answer your phone, I tried hers. And she said that you were not with her and that you, in fact, were most definitely not in New York together. So you lied to me. You lied to me and came here behind my back, even after I distinctly told you not to!"

"Jack." Michelle spoke a bit louder this time, her eyes narrowing as she looked at her husband. "I don't need your permission to come visit my own son."

"But I told you not to come here, dammit!" Jack yelled back in response.

"Jack. Stop yelling." Michelle said firmly. "There is no need for you to come around here, yell, scream, and carry on when we could have discussed this when I got back home. My flight is for later this evening, you know that. You wasted a trip up here and are causing a scene for nothing."

"It was necessary for me to come get you-"

"No, it was not-"

"You would have denied it, though, I know it, and I had to come and see for myself that you're here. And you are." Jack replied coldly, staring at his wife. "Which is exactly why you're coming home with me right this instant."

"Jack, I hardly think that's-"

"No, Michelle, you will come home with me, right now-"

Blaine slowly got to his feet (with a little bit of difficultly due to his belly) as his parents continued arguing and slowly moved to his mother's side. "Dad." He said after a moment, his arms instinctively wrapping around his midsection, as if he was trying to protect be baby from the yelling. "Dad, will you please just stop it."

Jack looked at Blaine then for the first time then, frowning when his gaze fell upon his son's rounded stomach. His stared at it for a moment before looking away, shaking his head just slightly. "Blaine, stay out of this. This is between your mother and I."

Frowning, Blaine took a step closer towards his father and shook his head in protest. "I will not just stay out of this, Dad. It obviously has something to do with me considering you don't want mom to see me, and I'm not going to just sit back while you yell at her." He paused then and took a deep breath, reminding himself that he needed to stay as calm as he could for the baby. "She hasn't done anything wrong by coming here."

"Yes she has!" Jack exclaimed in response, "She is condoning... this!" He motioned between Kurt and Blaine for a moment before he pointed at Blaine's rounded stomach, his eyes narrowed. "And she's acting like _that _is normal! When we all know that it isn't! Men are not supposed to get pregnant, Blaine! You're not supposed to be with a man, either. You're supposed to be married to a woman whom you love, and she's the one that's supposed to have the children. Not you, Blaine! This isn't natural! It's... it's-"

"It's a girl, Dad." Blaine said quietly, looking away from his father and fixing his gaze onto the floor. The words seemed to silence Jack for a moment and he stood there, frozen, mouth agape as he looked at Blaine's stomach. "You said before that you wanted a granddaughter..." Blaine whispered. Of course Jack had also said that Blaine needed to find a nice girl, marry her, and then give him an adorable granddaughter, but still. He'd said that he wanted one.

It was then that Jack glanced around the room and realized that it, in fact, was decorated for a baby girl. There were piles of little girl outfits on the ground and he could see a frame saying 'Daddy's Little Girl' sitting on a shelf nearby. Inside the frame was an ultrasound picture, and for a moment all Jack could do was stare at it.  
>The sight of his father looking at the picture made Blaine feel hopeful, and for a moment he thought that his father was going to realize what an idiot he was being and apologize.<p>

'That would be so amazing.' Blaine thought to himself. If his father wanted to be in his life, in the baby's life…

But of course, that wasn't the case.

Jack soon cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest again, turning his critical gaze back to Blaine. "Yeah, well. Whatever." His response seemed childish and it was as of he didn't know what to say, and he looked away again with a frown.

Michelle cleared her throat then and glanced from her husband to her son, letting out a small sigh. "Jack, it would probably be best of you left now." When the man opened his mouth to protest, she held up her hand and gave him a stern look. "I'm tired of you trying to control me, and I'm tired of the way you treat your son. So go home, and we will discuss this when I get back too."

"You're coming back with me right now-"

"Jack!" Michelle literally stomped her foot as she yelled, furiously shaking her head. "I will not! I am not leaving with you right now, because you know what? I am going to stay here and spend Christmas with Blaine and Kurt like I had originally planned. Forget your stupid party, Jack, I won't be there. Now go." The tone of her voice indicated that she was not discussing the matter any further, and she promptly turned to Blaine when she was done speaking.  
>"Come on, sweetie." She put a gentle arm around his shoulders and steered him from the room, glaring at Jack on her way out.<p>

Kurt and Jack were left alone in the nursery then, and it was Kurt who spoke first. He talked quietly and quickly, keeping his voice low so the other two Anderson's in the house would not hear him. "You're pushing your family away, Mr. Anderson. You've practically lost Blaine. You better hope you don't lose your wife too." With that, he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room to find his husband and make sure he was okay.

Jack was gone within two minutes.

He left the apartment without another word, and Blaine let out an audible sigh of relief when the apartment door clicked shut behind him. "Thank god he's gone." He said quietly.

Kurt was quite surprised that Jack didn't try to argue more before his departure, but he was definitely glad that the man was gone. He could tell just by looking at Blaine that the man had really stressed Blaine out, and that was not good at all. "You okay, honey?" He sat beside Blaine on the couch and reached over to very gently rub back.

"I'm fine." Blaine looked at his husband and nodded, trying to show that he truly was okay. "I'm just glad that he's gone."

Kurt nodded at that and smiled as well, glad that Blaine was already trying to get over this.

"I did think he was going to change his mind at one point, though." Blaine said quietly, rubbing circles on his stomach as he spoke. "When he started looking around the nursery. I thought that maybe... maybe it would change something in him, you know? But I guess it was silly of me to get my hopes up.. He's too stubborn to really change…"

"Well you don't need him anyways!" Michelle said as she walked over then, carrying a glass of water for her son. She handed it to him with a small smile before she sat down as well, looking at the two boys near her. "You've got your husband and your mother, and that's all you need."

Blaine smiled a little at that and looked at his mom, nodding just slightly. "Yeah... yeah, I know. I do wish that dad would at least try... But I know I have you guys."

"And you always will." Kurt said softly and gave his husband's hand a squeeze.

Blaine promptly returned the gesture and snuggled up to Kurt, knowing that that was true. However, a part of him still longed for his father's acceptance. Ever since high school, he had been trying to live up to the man's expectations and even now as an adult, Blaine still felt like he couldn't do anything right for Jack. And even though he tried really hard not to show it, it really bothered him.

"Well..." Michelle slowly stood up after a moment and smiled, obviously trying to lift the mood after Jack's recent appearance in the apartment. "What do you say we bake some cookies? It is Christmas Eve, after all."

Blaine immediately perked up at that and nodded, looking to Kurt with a hopeful smile. "Can we? And can we put sprinkles on them?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine immediately brightened at the mention of cookies, and he nodded. "Of course, honey. Let's go!"

Blaine quickly stood from the couch with excitement, though he couldn't help but stop when a sudden memory came to mind.

"_Daddy, Daddy, look! Me and Mommy made cookies for Santa!" Six-year-old Blaine exclaimed excitedly as he stood in his father's study, proudly holding a plate of freshly baked cookies in his hands. They had been cut out into many shapes, some being stars and circles, while others were in the shapes of snowflakes and gingerbread men. "We even put sprinkles on them because Mommy says that Santa loves sprinkles." _

_Jack smiled as he reached out to ruffle his son's hair. "Santa likes sprinkles, huh?" He said before playfully snatching a cookie from the plate. He bit into it with a smile, unable to hold back a laugh at Blaine's shocked face. "I happen to like sprinkles too." _

"_Daaaaddy!" Blaine whined, shaking his head as his father ate the cookie. "You're not supposed to steal the cookies! We baked them special for _Santa!"

"_Okay, okay, I promise that I won't steal any more." _

"_Okay. I'm putting these by the tree now." Blaine turned and started out of the room with a determined look, but after a moment he paused and turned to look back at his father. "Hey, Daddy?"_

_Jack looked up from his papers with a raised eyebrow, surprised to still see Blaine there. "What is it, son?"_

_Hesitantly, Blaine walked back towards Jack and picked up a sprinkled cookie, seeming almost shy as he held it out. "Maybe… maybe you can have just one more cookie. Cuz you like the sprinkles, and… and you're the bestest Daddy ever." _

_Smiling, Jack reached out to gently take the sugar cookie from his son's little hand. He then placed the plate of cookies aside on the desk, allowing himself room to draw Blaine into his arms. "Thank you, B." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Daddy."_

Blaine snapped from his daze with a blink, frowning just slightly at what he had just remembered. That particular Christmas had always been one of Blaine's favorites, but he couldn't help but think of how things had changed so much since then. Jack was so distant, and was hardly a father to him anymore.

Blaine didn't want to end up that way.

He rubbed his stomach with a small sigh, closing his eyes for just a moment as he thought. 'That's going to be me and my kids someday. Sharing cookies and hugs because we're a fantastic family. And we'll _always_ be like that, no matter what.' He told himself, 'I'm not going to be the bastard my father turned out to be… because I'm better than that. Because I've got Kurt, and he loves me. And I love him.'

"Blaine?" Kurt turned from where he was already heading towards the kitchen, seeming concerned that his husband was lingering behind. "You coming?"

Nodding, Blaine smiled and started towards his husband, not wanting him to worry. "Yeah, baby. I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Michelle finally stood up to Jack! Yay! I didn't want the drama with him to last long, too, since it is almost Christmas and poor Blainers and Kurt need a break. :)<strong>

**The next chapter will be them on Christmas Day... yay!**

**Also, keep the suggestions for baby names coming! I really, really need help deciding... Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Are you ready for some fluffy Klaine Christmas? :D If so, you'll love this chapter!**  
><strong>I think it's the longest chapter I've written, too... So enjoy!<strong>

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt, it's Christmas, wake up!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly as he nudged his husband in bed, desperately trying to wake his still-sleeping lover. "We've got presents to open!"<p>

Kurt shifted in the bed, letting out a groan as he rolled over to look at Blaine. He took in the pregnant man's eager expression before reluctantly sitting up in bed, knowing that he would only be prodded more if he didn't. "Blaine, it's... it's six am..." He whined when he looked at the clock.

"Yeah, but it's _Christmas_. We've _got_ to be up early on Christmas. Now come on!" Blaine impatiently tugged at Kurt's arm, urging him to get up.

Kurt sighed and slowly slipped out of the bed, shivering when he left the warm cocoon of his blankets. "Okay, okay. I'm awake." He managed a smile and didn't protest when Blaine grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out towards their living room, excitedly babbling on about how much he loved Christmas.

Smiling, Kurt merely watched as Blaine sat down beside the tree and began to pull out a few presents, humming a Christmas song as he did so. 'I'm so glad that he's happy again.' Kurt thought as he moved to join Blaine after a moment, thinking how he was so thankful that the baby shower and spending time with family seemed to have pulled Blaine out of his Jackson-induced depression. It made him happy to know that Blaine was happy.

"Everyone else is supposed to get here around 2 or so, right?" Blaine asked as he glanced to Kurt, placing presents for the family aside from the ones Kurt and Blaine had gotten each other. They had decided to open each other's gifts on Christmas morning, and then exchange ones with the family later in the day.

"Yeah, that's what they said." Kurt nodded before he nudged a beautifully wrapped package towards Blaine. "You open first." He grinned.

Eagerly, Blaine picked up the gift and placed it in his lap before immediately ripping off the wrapping paper, ignoring Kurt's exclamation of "Save the ribbon!" Once all of the paper was off he examined the plain white box, narrowing his eyes suspiciously before quickly pulling off the lid. Inside was a beautiful deep blue, silky scarf that Blaine had been admiring at a store months ago when he and Kurt had been window shopping. He grinned when he realized what it was and immediately began to wrap it around his neck. "How you know I wanted this?" He chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kurt, thanking him for the gift. "I love it."

"And I love you." Kurt responded with a grin. He the picked up a smaller package and handed it over to Blaine, who ripped the paper off of it just as eagerly as he had the first present. This was a new iPod touch (something that Blaine had been wanting for a while since the screen on his cracked), and Kurt had even loaded all of Blaine's songs onto the new device.  
>Blaine stared at the iPod in his hands, suddenly feeling sort of embarrassed at the gift he had for Kurt. Here the other man was buying him things like expensive scarves and a brand new iPod, and all Blaine had for him was an ornament. A silly ornament that he'd bought on a whim that day with Rachel. 'He's going to hate it.' Blaine frowned, still just staring at the iPod in his hands.<p>

"Honey? Is something wrong? Do you not like it...?"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt watching him with a confused expression and he quickly shook his head. "Oh, no no! I love this!" He smiled then and leaned over to gently kiss Kurt's cheek, trying to show that he really did like his gift. "Honestly, I do. It's just... you've gotten me all this... and my gift for you doesn't really compare."

Kurt blinked, thinking that maybe now wouldn't be the best time to give Blaine the other present he still hadn't opened yet...  
>"Blaine, you know that you don't have to ever get me anything-"<p>

"Yes I do, you're my husband-"

"And that's enough for me-"

"But you got me all this-"

"Blaine..."

"I should have gotten you more-"

"Sweetie-"

"You're gonna hate what I got-"

"Blaine..."

"You are! It's stupid, and I'm-"

"Blaine!" Kurt reached over to gently grab Blaine's hands and give them a squeeze. "Really, it. is. okay. I promise you." He smiled just slightly and leaned in to place a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, happy when he saw his husband smile too. "Now, are you going to let me have my gift, which I know I will love because it's going to be totally awesome?" A small smile appeared on Blaine's lips and he nodded before reaching over to get the small package he had for Kurt, seeming shy as he held it out towards him. Kurt smiled brightly at the cutely wrapped gift before he slowly took the paper off, making sure to save the bow on top. Once the white box inside was revealed he carefully took the lid off and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a beautiful porcelain angel with huge glasz eyes, light brown hair that was coiffed in almost the same way that Kurt wore his own, and it had a golden halo perched atop its head. He gazed at the angel for a moment before realizing that a small slip of paper had fluttered from the box, and he quickly moved to pick it up. The sight of Blaine's familiar handwriting on the slip made him smile and eagerly begin to read,

_'Kurt, _

_You are my guardian angel. You take care of me and watch over me when I need you the most, and for that I love you more than anything. _

_Forever yours, _

_Blaine'_

Before Kurt could open his mouth to thank his husband, Blaine had began babbling again, apologizing profusely for the gift.

"I told you it wasn't anything great. And I feel awful that I only got you a silly angel ornament... And oh my god, I don't even know if you believe in angels since you don't believe in god... Wait, was that an insensitive thing to say? I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about that before I got it, I just saw this thing and bought it without really thinking-"

Suddenly Blaine was silenced by Kurt's lips on his, and Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the surprised squeak that his husband let out. "Blaine." He murmured when he pulled away, moving to rest his forehead against the other man's. "I'm honored that you think of me as your guardian angel; this is probably the sweetest gift ever, and I love it."

For a moment Blaine hesitated and he pulled back, skeptically looking between Kurt and angel ornament in his hand. "Really?"

"Really."

Blaine eyed the angel a moment longer before nodding slowly, seeming unsure yet glad that Kurt liked his present. "Well... good." He finally whispered. He then glanced towards their Christmas tree and smiled again, motioning towards a nearby bare branch. "Are you... you going to hang it up?"

"Of course!" Kurt quickly pushed the ripped wrapping paper out of his lap and got up so that he could hang the angel on the tree. He placed it on the front close to eye-level where it could be easily seen before taking a step back to admire it, smiling at the way the lights reflected on the porcelain exterior. It looks perfect!"

"Does it?" Blaine looked up at the angel with a slight smile, thinking that it did look great on the tree. "Still..." He said after a moment, frowning, "I should have gotten-"

"Honey," Kurt dropped down to the floor again to be level with Blaine, and he quickly reached out to cup Blaine's face in his hands. "Please stop saying that. Honestly, I'm so happy with what you got me. It's incredibly sweet and perfect, and I couldn't think of anything better." He smiled then and removed his hands from Blaine's face, allowing them to slip down to his rounded stomach. "Besides, you're already giving me the best gift that anyone could ever ask for."

Unable to control the blush on his cheeks, Blaine smiled and slipped one of his own hands onto his stomach to join Kurt's. As if on cue, the baby kicked and both men laughed at the sensation of their daughter moving. "She is a pretty extraordinary gift, huh?" Blaine whispered.

"She definitely is." Kurt murmured as he gently rubbed circles on Blaine's stomach, hoping to feel another kick from the baby. "She's going to be one amazing little girl."

Blaine smiled at that and shifted just slightly as the baby began to wiggle around again. "She recognizes your voice now, you know." He murmured. "Sometimes she will just wiggle and wiggle at the mere sound of your voice. It's like she wakes up, hears you, and goes into wiggle mode." He grinned.

"Really?" Kurt's face brightened at that and he immediately changed positions to where his face was level with Blaine's rounded stomach. "Hey baby girl." He cooed, hoping that this would cause the baby to react, "I'm your Daddy. Or your Papa, really, because you're in Daddy Blaine's belly and I think we said that you were going to call me Papa... or maybe Daddy Kurt... we haven't fully decided yet; but don't worry, we'll let you what to call us, okay?" He paused for a moment at Blaine's laughter and he glanced up, smiling at his husband.

"You're too cute." Blaine murmured with a smile.

"Oh, hush." Kurt blushed and lowered his gaze back to the baby bump. "Your Daddy Blaine is so silly, you know that? But he loves you so much already. And so do I, little girl. You're our little angel and you're going to be so spoiled, because you deserve- oh!" He suddenly stopped when he felt movement and he grinned, realizing that the baby was kicking close to where his face was. "You trying to get me, little one?" He laughed and rubbed there, grinning even more when she kicked his hand.

Blaine watched with a look of pure love and adoration for the other man, wondering how on earth he had such an amazing husband who he was going to have an amazing daughter with. It made him feel so incredibly lucky and he suddenly felt his eyes tearing up at the thought. "I love you." He whispered quietly, causing Kurt to look up at him.

Kurt glanced to Blaine with a grin, but he suddenly froze when he saw tears in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Blaine choked out, internally cursing his hormones for making him cry over the smallest things. "Just happy tears, Kurt... I'm so, _so_ happy. And I love you."

Kurt beamed at that and sat up to brush away Blaine's tears. "I love you too." He said softly, "And it makes me so happy to know that you're happy, Blaine."

"It's all thanks to you." Blaine whispered as the tears continued to fall, "You make me happy, Kurt. Thank you so much."

"Oh, baby..." Kurt could feel tears filling his own eyes and he sniffed, letting out a laugh when a few spilled over. "Look at us. A bunch of crying saps on Christmas."

Blaine laughed and rubbed at his eyes before he leaned over to kiss Kurt on the lips. "Yes, but that's okay. Because we're happy crying saps." He smiled, kissing Kurt again. "Now." He murmured after a moment and slowly started to get to his feet. The task took him a little longer than it normally would because of his growing belly, but he was finally on his feet. "What do you say we go have a relaxing Christmas bath before we get ready for everyone else to get here?"

Smiling, Kurt quickly got to his feet after his husband and nodded eagerly, thinking that sounded like a fabulous idea. "Yes!" He grinned and set off towards the bathroom. "I'll go get it ready..."

Blaine smiled as slowly started after Kurt (his walk starting to resemble the waddle that people experienced as their pregnancy progressed), and he called after him, "Don't forget the lavender bubbles!"

Kurt laughed from the bathroom when he heard Blaine and he grabbed for the bubbles as he called back, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

/-/-/-/

"They're here!" Kurt called as he rushed towards the door where the distinctive knock of his father could be heard. He opened the door and stepped back, smiling at his family that were standing there with armfuls of gifts. Finn was the first to walk into the apartment with a, "Hey little bro!" to Kurt as he passed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering, "I'm older than you, Finn." before he turned his father and Carole, who both greeted him with a big "Merry Christmas!"

Carole immediately headed towards the tree to put down her armful of presents, and Burt trailed after her with a few gift bags. "Where's Blaine?" He asked as he glanced around, realizing that he hadn't seen the other man yet.

"Over here..." Blaine said tiredly as he walked into the living room, smiling as he looked at the arriving family. He had just woken up from a quick nap (which was kind of obvious because of his tired eyes) and had changed into a red Christmas sweater that was stretched tight over his baby bump. He also had on a bow tie adorned with little Christmas trees, and the outfit made Kurt grin.

"You look all Christmasy, now, don't you?" He smiled, moving over to gently adjust Blaine's tie. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a quick kiss before shuffling over to greet the guests.

Carole cooed over how adorable he looked with his baby bump in the sweater, and Burt merely laughed and gave him a warm pat on the back. "Your mother is going to be here today, isn't she?"

"Yep!" Blaine said happily, clearly glad that his mother was going to be spending Christmas day with them. "She should be here any time now, so..." He trailed off just as there was a knock at the door, and he smiled again. "That's probably her!"

Smiling, Kurt moved over to the door and opened it for Mrs. Anderson, who stood there with a bag full of food supplies. "I'm ready to help cook!" She smiled as she walked inside. She pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek (which rather surprised him, to be honest) before moving forward to greet her son. "Hi, baby." She kissed his cheek as well and gave him a quick hug. "How are you today?"

"I'm good. Just a bit tired." Blaine responded.

"Well that's because you insisted getting up at six this morning to open presents." Kurt said dryly. He then took the bag of foodstuffs from Michelle and headed into the kitchen to get it sorted out.

Blushing, Blaine shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit down on the couch. "Yeah, well... I was excited about Christmas, okay?"

"You always have been." Michelle responded with a light shrug as she too took a seat in the couch. "You used to be up before sunrise on Christmas begging to see what Santa had brought for you."

"Yeah..." Blaine smiled slightly as he remembered those years of his childhood, also gently rubbing his stomach.

"This time next year, you and Kurt are going to be celebrating with your daughter, and before you know it she'll be the one waking you up before sunrise to open presents." Burt said with a slight smile, excited at the prospect of spending Christmas with his first grandchild next year. "I'm sure she's going to get plenty of toys and be spoiled rotten."

"Well of _course_ she'll be spoiled rotten, Dad." Kurt said simply as he walked into the room. "This is mine and Blaine's daughter we're talking about here."

Burt laughed. "I don't doubt that... she'll have you two wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh, and like you won't be either." Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing that Burt was going to dote on and spoil his granddaughter to no end. She was the first grand baby, after all.

There were a few laughs and everyone chatted about the baby for a few minutes before Finn (of course) spoke up about food. "When are we eating? Because I'm absolutely starved." He whined, rubbing at his stomach in desperation.

Carole rolled her eyes at her son's actions and stood up from her seat. "Well we can start on dinner right now. It'll take a while for the turkey breast to bake anyways." She said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I brought a ham to bake as well... although you might have to do most of the work since I can't cook very well..." Michelle said as she stood and followed Carole into the kitchen. "Anyways, I bought it last night and hid it in the mini-fridge at my hotel. It was quite a task." She laughed, starting to get out a pan that the ham would fit in.

"Well then we are definitely going to have plenty to eat." Carole smiled and the two of them got to work.

It took a few hours, with help from nearly everyone in the apartment and many complaints of hunger from Finn, but the food was finally ready close to 6:30. There was a ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, dressing, green bean casserole, corn, broccoli casserole, rolls, gravy, deviled eggs, and then (at Blaine's request) a chocolate cake with chocolate icing for desert. "It looks great." Burt said as he took a seat at the small table that was crowded with many dishes of food.

Finn nodded eagerly as he took his plate and immediately started piling it with food, not even caring that his family was laughing at him. "Definitely looks good."

Carole shook her head at her son before passing the potatoes down towards Kurt and Blaine, who were watching Finn (who was now stuffing his face) in amusement. Michelle was watching too and she quietly leaned over to Blaine, whispering, "Does he always eat like that?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh and he nodded. "Yeah... yeah, he does." He smiled at his mother's expression before scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate, realizing then just how hungry he was. He hadn't noticed it before but he was absolutely starving.

After a few minutes everyone had helped themselves to their share of food and the room was mostly quiet, save for the sound of forks scraping across plates. "This is really good." Kurt finally spoke up after a while when the silence started to get to him. "And it's really nice to have everyone here together as a family, you know?"

"Yeah." Blaine agreed and glanced in the direction of his mother. He smiled and she reached over to gently pat his hand that was resting on the table.

"Yes," She murmured, her gaze still on Blaine as she spoke. "It's very, very nice to be here."

Blaine smiled and looked away, blushing slightly when he realized that everyone else's gazes were on him and his mother. He did agree with her, though, and he was so unbelievably happy that he was able to spend this holiday with all of his favorite people. 'I still wish Dad were here.' He suddenly thought with a small frown. 'If he weren't do damn stubborn and would just accept this...' He let out a small sigh and took a sip of his water, knowing that he shouldn't let this get him down. Jack was a stubborn man who obviously didn't want to come around, but... well, Blaine just really wanted him to. Jack had been such a great father to Blaine when he was a kid and Christmas had always been his father's favorite holiday. Jack and Blaine had a tradition of going out to build a Christmas snowman every year together that had even continued into his teenage years- that is, until Blaine came out. After that Jack had changed and it was almost like he was a totally different person when it came to his son. And Blaine hated it.

"You okay?"

Blaine was snapped from his daze at the sound of Kurt's voice and he managed a small smile for him. "Yeah! Sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought." He shrugged. He felt a small squeeze to his hand then and he glanced up, seeing that Michelle was giving him a knowing look like she knew exactly what he had been thinking about. Blaine merely smiled at her and turned back to his plate, eating quietly.

There was a bit more chit-chat as everyone continued eating, and soon enough they had all stuffed themselves. "Well..." Carole stood up and began to stack plates to take to the kitchen, wanting to go ahead and clean up some of the dishes. "Would you guys like dessert now, or should we open presents and then have some cake?"

"Presents!" Finn and Blaine exclaimed at the same time, resulting in laughter from the rest of the group. Blaine blushed and slowly started to stand up, "I think I'm too stuffed right now to have dessert right away, so..." He shrugged and reached out to pick up one of the dishes. "Here, I'll help with th-"

"No!" Kurt jumped up from the table and took the dish from Blaine's hands. "Why don't you go rest, sweetie? We can clean all this stuff up."

The sudden interruption from Kurt had startled Blaine, and he stared at his husband in confusion for a moment. "I was just going to help-"

"Really, it's okay. We've got it... why don't you go rest?" Kurt shrugged, smiling as he picked up the mashed potato bowl and headed into the kitchen to put away the leftovers.

Confused, Blaine watched Kurt go before he slowly walked into the living room, a bit annoyed that Kurt hadn't let him help. But he _was _kind of tired, so sitting on the couch would be nice. He slowly lowered himself onto the cushions and let out a soft sigh, snuggling in close to one of the pillows so he could sit there and admire the Christmas tree.

"Hey, man." He glanced up to see Finn walk into the living room and sit down on the adjacent love seat.

"Hey."

"I got kicked out of the kitchen for eating the leftovers." Finn explained when he noticed the curious look that Blaine was giving him, and Blaine laughed. "But whatever. I hate doing the dishes anyways so I don't mind sitting in here." The two fell into a comfortable silence as they sat there, both of them seeming to be lost in their own thoughts before Finn finally spoke up again. "It's so crazy to think that you and Kurt are having a baby."

Blaine blinked a few times before looking to Finn, tilting his head in curiosity. "What, did you think we wouldn't have kids or something?"

"Oh, no, I figured you guys would have kids... but they'd be adopted or through a... what's it called, a surrogate?" Finn shrugged, "But it's kinda cool that you're a carrier cuz now you can have kids that are both biologically yours, and that's really, really cool..." He trailed off for a moment, his gaze on Blaine stomach when he opened his mouth to speak again, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Finn."

"Yeah." Finn smiled slightly as he watched Blaine a moment longer. "Do you know what you're going to name her? Or is she still nameless? Because if so, I think that Drizzle would be the _perfect-"_

Blaine was unable to control his laughter and he shook his head, quite amused by Finn's suggestion. "No, she doesn't have a name yet, but I've been thinking of a few. I really like the names Ava, Sophia, Ella, Grace... I've been thinking about Elizabeth, too."

"Oh, like after Kurt's mom?"

"Yeah. I don't know if Kurt would want to name the baby after his mom; I haven't asked him yet."

Finn shrugged, "Well I'm sure whatever you decide on for a name will be great." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Blaine grinned. It was then that the other joined them in the living room and Kurt happily plopped down at Blaine's side. He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before glancing towards the tree, where Carole had walked over to get the gifts.

"Who's ready to open presents?" She asked with a smile. She glanced around for a moment before hanging a package to Blaine, saying, "You get to go first, sweetie." Blaine eagerly sat up a bit more on the couch, looking delighted when Carole handed him the first present. He smiled slightly, reading the label that said 'To: Blaine, From: Finn,' before eagerly tearing the paper off. Inside was some new game for the Xbox, which Finn started talking about immediately.

"Dude, it's so awesome! Me and Puck are stuck on level 12 but we think-"

Kurt merely rolled his eyes as he let his husband and brother discuss the game and he smiled happily when Carole handed him an envelope. He quickly opened it and pulled out the Christmas card inside where he recognized his father's messy handwriting,

'_Kurt, _

_Figured giving you money would be easier than trying to get you something. I've learned by now that you like to pick out your own clothes and I should stop trying. _

_Love, _

_Dad and Carole.' _

Inside the card was a check for $100 and Kurt said a thank you to his father and Carole, agreeing that it was better if he just picked out his own things. For the last several years Burt had gotten him the most atrocious sweaters, and apparently this year he figured that Kurt should just shop for himself because he hated those ugly sweaters.

More presents were passed around, with Finn getting some new clothes and games for his Xbox, Burt getting a new set of wrenches, Carole getting a new set of iron skillets, and Michelle receiving a gorgeous golden necklace from Kurt and Blaine that said 'Grandma.'

Finally, there were only two presents left under the tree that were addressed to Kurt and Blaine from Michelle, and the couple eagerly accepted them with excited smiles. Kurt was delighted to open up a box that contained beautiful matching cashmere sweaters for himself and Blaine, and he immediately declared that they would look fabulous in them.

"I doubt I'll fit in mine right now. I'll have to wait until I lose all of the baby weight to wear mine." Blaine said as he looked at the sweaters, but he did agree that they were very, very nice. He then turned to the gift in his own lap and he ripped the paper off, excited to see what it was. Inside was a light green knitted blanket that looked vaguely familiar to Blaine, and he glanced to his mom with curious eyes.

"I made this when I found out I was pregnant with you." Michelle explained. "You used it up until you were about five years old and then I put it away for safekeeping with the intention of giving it back to you when you had your first child. So here it is." She said, smiling when Blaine pulled the blanket out to admire its soft texture.

He smiled as he gently ran a hand over the blanket. "Thank you, Mom." He whispered. "I love it. And the baby will, too."

"Good." Michelle said happily as she watched he son, truly glad that he seemed to like this gift. "I was hoping you would like it."

Blaine admired the gift a moment longer before he glanced around the room at everyone else, grinning at each and every one of them. "And thanks to all of you guys, too. These gifts are great and it's been so much fun having you all here."

"It's been great to be here, sweetie." Carole smiled from her place beside Burt, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, it has." Finn nodded, absently rubbing his stomach. "Hey, guys... can we have some cake now?"

The group laughed at Finn's abrupt question but Blaine nodded, thinking that a piece of chocolate cake sounded positively_ heavenly_ right then. "Yes! Let's go have some cake and them afterwards we could play a game!" He suggested before starting to get up off the couch. He frowned slightly when he had some difficulty and Kurt had to help him, but his smile quickly returned as he headed towards the kitchen. "Come on, the chocolate cake is waiting!"

Kurt trailed after Blaine with a chuckle, thinking that this day couldn't have been any more perfect. After all, what's better than spending Christmas with the ones you love? He decided that there was absolutely nothing better than that and he could not wait to be sharing this day with his daughter next year.  
>It was going to be amazing, he just knew it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Surpringly, this chapter was kind of diffcult to write. I was all indecisive about what kind of presents everyone should get, and I feel like I ended the chapter in an odd place... but... yeah. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Also, I'm wondering what I should do next with this story. I know that I'm eventually going to write a chapter or two on the trial with Jackson, but until then, is there anything that you guys want to see? Any specific moments between Kurt ans Blaine? Lemme know... it'll really help a girl out! **  
><strong>Thanks guys, you're the best. :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, well, Chapter 24 is based off of some review requests to see Blaine's crazy pregnancy cravings!  
>Surprisingly this chapter was kind of difficult for me to write and I seriously re-did it like five times today... so I hope you like what I have here. It's short, but sweet, in my opinion. So enjoy!<strong>

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. Boo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what on earth are you eating?" Kurt was staring at Blaine with an incredulous look, his mouth hanging open slightly as he watched his husband take a bite of his sandwich.<p>

Blaine swallowed the bite in his mouth and smiled happily. "It's a turkey sandwich! I used some of the leftovers from Christmas dinner." He said simply before he bit into it again, clearly enjoying what he had.

"But what else is on that sandwich?" Kurt frowned, his nose wrinkled. Sure, it looked like a turkey sandwich but some of the toppings looked a bit... strange...

Blaine paused for a moment before lifting up the top slice of bread so Kurt could see what he had dressed the sandwich with. "Let's see... there's jelly, cheese, peanut butter, chocolate syrup, ketchup, and mustard!" He said before he placed the bread back on and took another huge bite.

"With... with the turkey? All of that?" Kurt's eyes were wide and he was staring at the sandwich in horror.

"Yeah." Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich, "It's delicious!" He shifted a bit closer and held it out towards Kurt, smiling slightly. "Want a bite?"

"No!" Kurt leaned away and shook his head, knowing that he most definitely did _not_ want to try the concoction that Blaine had come up with. "No. I'm fine."

Blaine shrugged and went back to his sandwich again. "Okay. More for me, then." He smiled.

"Right..." Kurt shook his head slightly, not understanding how Blaine could possibly be eating a sandwich that had jelly and mustard on it together- that was disgusting!  
>'But pregnant people are supposed to have crazy cravings. Who knows what else he's going to try...' He thought and turned back to the salad he was eating, trying his best to ignore what Blaine was scarfing down right beside him.<p>

He was lost in thought and didn't even notice that Blaine had gone to the kitchen and gotten more food until the smell of pickles hit him and he looked up. "What the heck is that?"

Blaine looked at Kurt mid-bite, blushing slightly at the intense gaze of his husband. "Um... pickles?" He said slowly before biting into the crunchy dill.

"But you're dipping them in... _peanut butter_!" Kurt exclaimed with wide eyes, giving Blaine a 'what-the-hell' kind of look. "That can't possibly taste good."

Blaine blinked. "What?" He glanced from his pickles to his bowl of peanut butter and shrugged slightly, clearly not seeing a problem with his food choice. "It's delicious, actually."

"That's.. that's revolting. Pickles are disgusting as is and dipping them in peanut butter is just... _no_." Kurt firmly shook his head and stood up from the table, unable to stomach the idea of what Blaine was eating.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away and he frowned slightly, not understanding what the problem was with his pickles and peanut butter. They were really, really good and exactly what he wanted at the moment, so what was wrong with it?  
>"Nothing at all." He said happily to himself and bit into another dill spear, absolutely loving the texture of the peanut butter on the crunchy pickle. It was delicious. Nothing could top this snack he decided, nothing at all- but, oh!<br>There _was_ something that would top this and make it even better and that was... sour cream. Sour cream with the pickles and peanut butter would be _delicious._

_Yes. _

"Kurt!" He exclaimed. "Kurt! Come here!"

Almost immediately Kurt was back in the room, his eyes wide with panic from Blaine's shout. "What? What is it?" He looked his husband over for a moment, wondering what was wrong.

"Will you get me the sour cream?" Blaine asked with a mouthful of pickle. He was comfortable where he was and didn't feel like standing up at the moment. His back hurt, and standing took so much effort these days...

"You called me in here to get food for you?" Kurt muttered, shaking his head slightly. "Here I was thinking that something was wrong, but you just want food…" He shrugged slightly and headed for the kitchen to get what Blaine wanted before he suddenly stopped, realizing then what Blaine was going to do with the sour cream. "Wait a... ew, _no!"_He exclaimed loudly and turned around to look at Blaine, "You are _not_ putting that on pickles, Blaine! Especially not with peanut butter too!"

"I'm sure you'd like it I'd licked it off _your_ pickle, though." Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of food, trying his best to hide his smirk. Little comments like that always seemed to make Kurt stop what he was doing, so he was just waiting for a reaction now.

Kurt blinked when he realized what Blaine said, and he blushed before suddenly shaking his head when he thought how disgusting it would be for Blaine to lick _that_ off his...

"Or we could always go with the whipped cream." Blaine said simply, grinning when Kurt's face turned a brighter shade of red and he rubbed the back of his neck like he did when he was flustered. "You seemed to really enjoy the whipped cream last time… and the chocolate syrup, too, if I remember correctly."

"W-Well we could, if that's what-"

"Okay then." Blaine smiled and bit into another pickle, "But get me the sour cream first."

"What?" Kurt stopped at the fridge and turned around to look at Blaine, confused as to why he still wanted the sour cream when they were about to use the whipped cream for-

"I'm going to eat my sour cream and pickles before we have whipped cream sex, Kurt." Blaine said simply as give his husband a demanding look. He was going to get his snack, even if he had to bribe Kurt with sex for it, and nothing was stopping him. "So, I'm waiting."

Blushing, Kurt knew that Blaine was most definitely being serious and he quickly opened the fridge, ready to obey his demand. He definitely wasn't denying him anything now; especially if they were about to head to the bedroom!

"Okay, here's the sour cream!" He said quickly and placed it infront of his husband, barely holding back a gag when Blaine dipped a peanut butter covered pickle right into the container.

* * *

><p><strong>See, wasn't it cute? :) I hope you liked it.<strong>  
><strong>Up next: Kurt and Blaine discuss their plans for New Years!<strong>

**And just FYI... I'm not sure when my next update will be. I'm about to head out of town for a few days and apparently the internet there isn't working properly? So I'll have to see what the situation there is like... So, just in case I don't get to update within the next week, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took longer than usual, but I've been super busy lately with the holidays and stuff!**

**I had an Anon request for a chapter about hormonal Blaine crying over snug clothes. It inspired part of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Sadly, I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we can't go! I really, really want to, Kurt."<p>

"Blaine..." Kurt let out an exasperated sigh as he looked out his husband. "I don't understand why you want to go to Times Square on New Years Eve. It's going to be crowded and cold... and we've already been invited to several other parties to begin with. And with you being pregnant..."

"So is that what this is about? You don't want to go because I'm pregnant?" Blaine demanded, folding his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at his husband. "That's just ridiculous. We have never once been to Times Square for New Years in the time that we have lived here and I want to do this while we still have the chance. This time next year we will have a daughter which means we won't be able to go see it then and I just... I want to, Kurt!"

"Blaine, I just..." Kurt let out a long breath and shook his head again, trying to make Blaine understand his point. Blaine was stubborn enough as is and his hormones causing his emotions to go haywire weren't helping anything. "Honey, we can talk about it later. I've got to go to work." He muttered. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before grabbing his messenger bag and heading out the door.

"Whatever." Blaine mumbled, biting his lip as Kurt walked away.

When Kurt returned home hours later after a rather calm day at work, he was surprised to find all of the lights off in the main part of the apartment. Typically Blaine was either watching TV or cooking dinner at this time. Huh. "Blaine?" He called as he put down his keys and messenger bag, suddenly worried that something was wrong. Was Blaine okay? Was he sick? Was it something with the baby? Frowning, he rushed down the hallway towards the bedroom, only becoming more alarmed when he could hear Blaine's sobs coming from inside.  
>"Honey?" He hurried into the room but suddenly stopped at the sight before him. All sorts of clothes were scattered across the bedroom; sweaters, jeans, t-shirts, khakis, button-ups, hoodies, you name it, covered nearly every surface. Amidst the piles of clothing was Blaine, curled up on the bed with a blanket pulled around him, and he was sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow.<br>Kurt immediately moved to his side and placed a hand on his husband's arm, wanting to soothe him. "Blaine." He said calmly, "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Blaine started at Kurt's touch, as he hadn't heard him come in, and he shook his head against his pillow. "No." He choked out between his cries, seeming to become more frustrated by the fact that he could barely calm down to speak to Kurt.

Kurt scooted over a few t-shirts that were piled beside Blaine before gently moving Blaine into his arms. Blaine merely whimpered and turned to bury his face into Kurt's shoulder, continuing to cry while he was being held. He let him cry, assuming that he needed to let out whatever this was before he would be ready to talk about it. After a few minutes, Blaine's cries had subsided, and he rested against his husband as he let out a few sniffles. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay." Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head and gently rubbed his back. "Can you tell me what's wrong, though? And why are there clothes everywhere?"

Blaine pulled back slightly and glanced around the room, frowning. "W-Well.. after our argument this morning I... I figured that m-maybe we should just go to a New Years party like we always do and not fool with Times Square. Cuz we always enjoy the parties and I didn't want to fight anymore... S-So I decided that I could go ahead and get a nice outfit to wear for the party and I started looking through my clothes...but... but nothing fits me anymore!" His lower lip started to tremble and he looked away, seeming embarrassed by this. "I'm getting fat... And then... then I realized that's... That must be why you don't want to go to Times Square. With me." He said in a whisper, still refusing to meet his husband's gaze.

For a moment Kurt stared at Blaine in confusion, not understanding what he meant. "Wait.. what do you mean that's why I don't want to go...?"

"Because I'm fat!" Blaine exclaimed and turned his back to Kurt so he couldn't see the tears that were rolling down his cheeks "Y-You don't want to take me in public because... because I'm fat! People will see me and be disgusted... and you're ashamed of me!" He said miserably, kicking a pile of too-tight blue jeans.

Now that certainly surprised Kurt. He knew that Blaine had been a little self-conscious lately about his expanding belly, but he didn't knew he thought_ that_. "Blaine!" He reached over to put a hand on Blaine's arm, who was still refusing to meet his gaze, "Honey,_ no_. I am not ashamed of you! Your clothes don't fit anymore because you're pregnant, not fat. And you've got those maternity clothes I bought you for Christmas! I'm sure you'd look great in-"

"But I don't want to wear maternity clothes." Blaine mumbled. "I want to wear my clothes that I feel comfortable in."

"But... honey, you knew that your clothes were bound to get snug at some point." Kurt said gently, "It's not because you're fat. You're pregnant, Blaine. And that is so amazing and I'm _so_ proud to say that you are my husband; I'm not ashamed of you at all."

"Are you sure?" Blaine gave Kurt a skeptic look before he rubbed at his eyes, seeming reluctant to believe what the other man was saying. "I know I'm... I'm fat. All I do anymore is eat and sleep..."

"I promise, Blaine. You. Are. Not. Fat. You're pregnant and you're beautiful, you know that?" Kurt murmured, reaching out to place his hand against Blaine's stomach. "You're absolutely glowing and I'm proud to take you out and let people know that you're my amazing husband who is having our amazing child."

The words made Blaine relax slightly and he nodded, seeming to finally believe what Kurt had been saying; but, he still looked a little bit confused. "Then... then why won't you go to Times Square with me?"

"Because I'm only worried for you." Kurt said softly, holding up a hand when Blaine opened his mouth to interject. "It's just... we will be on our feet for a long time and it will be crowded... and I don't want you to get sick or tired from being in the cold around so many people."

Blaine frowned slightly as he looked at Kurt, shaking his head at that. "I know it will be really crowded and everything... but we can find somewhere to sit down if I'm feeling tired, and I'll be sure to bundle up."

"But Blaine..." It was Kurt's turn to frown and he shook his head just slightly. "I just... I don't know."

Blaine looked away again with a frown, clearly not liking that answer. "Kurt... I just... I really want to, okay? After we have a kid we won't have the chance to do things like this so we might as well experience it while we can, you know?" He sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders, still hating that Kurt was worrying so much. Sure, they needed to be careful because he was pregnant, but that didn't mean they couldn't still do fun things.

Kurt sighed softly. He could tell that Blaine really, really wanted to go, and he did have a point... they wouldn't be able to next year when they had a baby... Maybe it would be okay, just as long as they were careful and Blaine didn't get too tired.  
>"Well... well okay." He said slowly, "I guess we could go."<p>

Blaine immediately whipped around to look at Kurt, his eyes wide with excitement. "Seriously?" He exclaimed, "We can really go?"

Kurt smiled, finding his husband's excitement about going to Times Square completely and utterly adorable. "Yes, we can. But you have to tell me if you're feeling too tired or anything when we go."

"Yes!" Blaine excitedly stood up from the bed, but nearly fell over when he stumbled over a pile of clothes.

"Careful!" Kurt was instantly on his feet as well, shaking his head at the mess that was their bedroom.

Blaine blushed at the look on Kurt's face and he frowned slightly, seeming to just have noticed exactly how bad the mess was. Clothes were covering nearly every surface and were getting horribly wrinkled because they had been thown into piles, and he knew it would take a while to get it all straigtened out. "I guess I, uh, got a little carried away with the clothes..." He mumbled.

"Uh, yeah. I would say so." Kurt muttered as he picked up a t-shirt and immediately started to fold it. "We should probably get this cleaned up."

"Yeah..." Blaine let out a sigh and grabbed some jeans he had thrown onto the bed. "I guess we should."

/-/-/-/

"I always overreact about the stupidest things." Blaine muttered hours later as he and Kurt laid in bed together, simply enjoying each other's company. "I mean... good god, I started sobbing over clothes. That's ridiculous."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah." He said but quickly went to explain when Blaine glared at him, "I mean... I know you can't help it. It's because of the hormones."

"But it's so ridiculous. I get worked up for nothing at the drop of a hat." Blaine sighed, snuggling closer to Kurt. "I can't wait for these hormones to go away."

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine and let out a content sigh. "Only a few more months." He murmured.

That made Blaine smile and he dropped a hand down to rub his stomach. "I know. Then my emotions will be back to normal... and our beautiful daughter will finally be here."

"She will..." Kurt said with a tired smile and he closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. He had curled the blankets around himself and nearly dozed off when he was startled by the sound of Blaine's voice.

"What do you think about Elizabeth?"

Blinking, Kurt shifted slightly to properly look at Blaine. "Elizabeth?" He repeated with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. I think it's a really pretty name." Blaine shrugged as he drew patterns across his stomach, feeling the baby follow the movement of his hand. "I've been thinking it over for a few days... it would really make a nice middle name. Or a first name, if you wanted that. I really like the names Ava Elizabeth or Sophia Elizabeth... but Elizabeth Grace is another name I like..." He trailed off and looked to Kurt with a smile.

For a moment Kurt just stared at Blaine with a sleepy expression before he smiled brightly. Blaine had been thinking of baby names? He had too, but they had never discussed their ideas for names for their daughter with each other. "I... I would like that." He said softly and reached over to place a hand on Blaine's stomach as well. "I like Ava Elizabeth a lot. I'd actually been thinking about Elizabeth Marie too..."

"Yeah?" Blaine grinned, clearly glad that Kurt seemed to like the idea. "I like Elizabeth Marie."

Kurt smiled back at his husband before he leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "It'll probably feel a lot more real once we pick a name for her, you know."

Blaine shrugged lightly and shifted in bed as the baby moved a bit. "It feels real enough to me as is. But of course I'm the one that she's been kicking and wiggling around inside, so maybe that's why." He laughed.

Kurt giggled at that, his smile widening even more when he felt the baby give a firm kick against his hand. "Yeah, I guess so. But... still... giving her a name will feel... good. You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Blaine answered with a small smile before he yawned, realizing just how tired he was then. "We can talk more about names later... we still have a few months to choose." He said and buried himself down into the blankets, grinning when Kurt snuggled even closer to him.

"But right now it's bedtime?" Kurt smiled as Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. He followed suit, still smiling as he whispered a quiet, "Love you."

After a moment there was a sleepy mumble of "Love you.. too..." and then Blaine's soft snores could be heard.

Kurt giggled quietly before he did the same and promptly went off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry ChristmasHappy Holidays to you all. I hope they're great and you have lots of fun! :)**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So I had intended for this chapter to be about Blaine and Kurt going to Times Square for New Years, but then I got this review from jememj: "I would love some jealous Blaine now, like Kurt talking a lot about a colleague or inviting one at home! A handsome and gosh SKINNY one lol!"  
>Sooo... I based a chapter off of that because I thought it was a great idea! :D Enjoy!<strong>

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed happily as he stood in the kitchen, stirring a bubbling pot of homemade spaghetti sauce that he had whipped up to have for dinner. Garlic bread was also in the oven (and there was no doubt that Kurt would complain about how fattening it was before eating it anyways) and Blaine was awaiting the arrival of his husband, who had to work late that night. He had been going in early and staying late for the last couple of days working with Chance, who was apparently a new intern at the company that needed help with a specific project. Kurt had agreed to help the guy without question, and it wasn't until after he signed on to the project that he realized just how much work it was going to require. It also seemed that the project was all Kurt could talk about. The project and Chance. Chance and the project. How great of a multitasker Chance was, how incredibly fashionable he was, an how he had such great ideas.<p>

Blaine was starting to get tired of hearing it.

Which was exactly why he had decided to cook tonight and set up a romantic candlelight dinner for himself and Kurt. They could enjoy each other's company and relax, which was something that Blaine knew that Kurt most definitely needed to do after the hours he had been putting into school and work lately.

The sound of keys in the door made him turn and he smiled, ready to go greet Kurt with a kiss, but he suddenly stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice followed by his husband's laughter.  
>Kurt walked in a moment later, followed by a tall, thin brunette who was wearing black squared glasses. The man was dressed similarly to Kurt in a white button down and black vest, and Blaine didn't know who the heck this was. "Hey!" Kurt turned to Blaine with a smile and quickly pecked his cheek. "I brought home a friend for dinner; I hope you don't mind. As you know, Chance and I have been working on this project and there are a few finishing touches we need to throw on before tomorrow. So I told him to come on over so we could fix it!" He stepped back before motioning to the other man, who was already smiling at Blaine. "Blaine, this is Chance; Chance, this is Blaine."<p>

For a moment Blaine stared at the guy, ignoring his outstretched hand as the feeling of disappointment washed over him. It looked like his romantic night with Kurt was not going to go as he had planned. "Oh. Well. Nice to meet you." He said flatly before turning and walking back into the kitchen, mumbling something about checking on the garlic bread as he went. Kurt merely shrugged before inviting Chance into the living room, saying they could finish their work in there at the coffee table.

Back in the kitchen, Blaine frowned as he stacked the garlic bread onto a plate, moping over his romantic idea having been spoiled. "Stupid Chance." He mumbled before he headed to the table, frowning again at the candles and the two plates that were nicely set there. He quickly blew out the candles and removed them, also getting a third plate to place there since Chance was apparently dining with them as well. "It's, um, ready now!" He called after a bit when everything was fixed, and both Kurt and Chance walked over to get a plateful of spaghetti.

"It smells delicious." Chance commented and smiled slightly at Blaine, who merely scowled in response before he bit into a piece of garlic bread.

Kurt quickly fixed his plate of pasta and grabbed a tiny piece of bread before looking to his colleague. "We can eat in the living room so we can work at the same time. Okay?" He smiled slightly and then turned back to head to the couch, plate and drink in hand. Blaine frowned slightly when Chance nodded and he couldn't help but notice the way he stared while Kurt was walking away. The man then filled his own plate, and then he turned and headed after Kurt.

Still frowning, Blaine was left sitting at the table, clearly disappointed that he was alone and not invited to join them in the living room. He could hear their laughter, and tried his best to just ignore the pang of jealousy he was suddenly feeling. 'They're just working on a project. This guy is just a co-worker. Be reasonable, Blaine.' He thought with a firm nod, knowing he didn't need to let his emotions get carried away. There was no need to be jealous, right? 'Right!' He told himself before he dug into his pasta, figuring that maybe Kurt and Chance would finish their project quickly if he just left them alone to work. Then perhaps he and Kurt could still salvage their romantic night together and have some dessert and a nice relaxing bath...  
>The thought of that made Blaine perk up and he smiled slightly as he ate his dinner, ignoring the sounds of chatter and laughter that we're coming from the living room.<p>

Two hours later, though, it was not quite as easy to ignore.

Kurt had carried their plates into the kitchen with a small smile to Blaine before he went back to work, and since then Blaine had just been sitting at the table, glaring down at the baby catalog he had spread out in front of him. "Stupid Chance will have to leave soon, though. It's getting rather late." He muttered and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearly ten now. Sighing, he slowly stood and ventured into the living room, plastering a smile on his face as he approached the couch where the other two men were sitting. He couldn't help but notice the way Chance was leaning close to Kurt, their shoulders touching, and he felt jealousy course through him again. "Um. Hey guys."

The other two started at the sound of Blaine's voice, and Kurt gave him a very strained smile before he immediately looked back to the sketches that were laid out in front of him. He then began speaking to Chance again, pointing to a drawing as he spoke, "Anyways, I was thinking that we could put red right here on the trim of the dress to really make it pop..."

"It's getting kind of late." Blaine said after a moment as he slowly sat down in the nearby chair, watching as Kurt glanced up to the clock with a slight frown.

"Oh." He said before he gave a small shrug, "I guess it is... we're still not as far along on this as we need to be, though..." He looked at Chance with a frown, who smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders as well.

"Well I'm in no hurry to get home," Chance replied, "So I can stay however long is needed for the project, if that's okay."

At that, Kurt nodded and gave him a smile. "Okay, good. Then you might be here a while." He chuckled before grabbing another notebook.

Blaine let out a soft sigh and slowly stood up from the chair, not even telling Kurt that he was going to bed before he headed down the hallway to their room. He didn't want to just sit around and watch Kurt and Chance work on their dumb project, so he was just going to lay down and wait for Kurt to eventually come and join him. Sighing again, he changed into a more comfortable pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt to wear to bed and he quickly climbed in to snuggle under the covers. 'Kurt will come to bed eventually. Then we can cuddle.' He told himself and closed his eyes, waiting for the arrival of his husband.

That, however, did not happen.

When Blaine awoke early the next morning, he was freezing cold and rather annoyed to find himself alone in the bed. Why the heck hadn't Kurt come in to join him? Sure, he said that they would be working on the project for a while, but still...  
>"Kurt?" He muttered as he headed out of the bedroom, his voice a bit raspy from sleep. "Kurt, are you-" He stopped when he walked into the living room to see Chance and Kurt, both asleep and curled up together on the couch. Chance was slumped over, halfway laying down across the cushions, and Kurt was leaning against him with his head on his shoulder. Chance had an arm wrapped around Kurt, and the sight of that made Blaine immediately flare up with anger. Why the hell was this guy wrapped around <em>his<em> Kurt? _His_ husband? He needed to back off!  
>"Kurt!" Blaine said louder this time, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Kurt start to stir on the couch.<p>

The countertenor slowly sat up, blinking drowsily as he took a minute to realize where he was. "Wha... oh." He glanced at Chance, who was still asleep, and then looked over to where Blaine was standing. "Hey."

"You didn't come to bed last night." Blaine said flatly.

Kurt stood up from the couch then so he could stretch, and he shrugged his shoulders at the statement. "I guess Chance and I fell asleep while working on the project. We thought we were almost done, but apparently not because we forgot about one whole section..." He trailed off and shook his head slightly, frowning at how stiff he felt from having slept in an awkward position on the couch.

Blaine just frowned again and shrugged, sighing when he saw that Chance was starting to wake up as well. Oh... great. The other man slowly opened his eyes as looked around in confusion before relaxing when he saw Kurt. "Oh. Did we fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Kurt sort of laughed as he moved to pick up some papers that had fallen on the floor. "I guess we did."

"Oh." Chance shrugged slightly before he bent down to get some papers as well, smiling slightly when his hand brushed against Kurt's.

Blaine noticed the action and it only made him even angrier, so he simply turned and walked into the kitchen to remove himself from the situation. 'Just cool down. This guy is just some co-worker of Kurt's... No reason to get upset...' He told himself, trying to calm down. But then he started thinking again, and it was clear that he was not calming down.  
>'But it's obvious that the guy likes Kurt. He keeps touching him and smiling... and... and... oh my god... what if Kurt likes him too? He kept smiling back and laughing with him... and... oh.' Blaine leaned against one of his counters with a frown, realizing then that's why he had been feeling so jealous. Chance was nice, tall, attractive, and... skinny. Who wouldn't want someone like that? Blaine was just average. And he was short and... fat. Huge, even. Frowning, he dropped a hand down to his rounded stomach and bit his lip, unable to control the tears that were welling in his eyes. He was just so jealous and worried and emotional that he simply couldn't help it.<p>

Of course, both Kurt and Chance chose that as the perfect moment to waltz into the kitchen, Chance right behind Kurt as they walked and- wait, was he _touching_ Kurt?

It took Blaine a moment to see it, but he frowned even more when he realized that Chance most definitely had his hand on the small of Kurt's back. The sight made him even angrier, furious even, and before he could stop himself he was opening his mouth to speak, "Well, Kurt, don't you think it's about time for Chance to head home? He's been here _quite_ a while."

Kurt turned towards Blaine then with a shocked look, clearly surprised by the bitterness in his husband's tone. "I... um..." For a moment he didn't know what to say, and he glanced to his friend with a small frown. "Well I was going to invite him to stay for breakfast so we would continue to work on-"

He didn't get to finish, though, because Blaine suddenly threw his arms up and stormed out of the room, angrily snapping out, "Fine! Whatever, Kurt, you just do whatever you want with Chance!" A moment later the sound of a slamming door could be heard and Kurt knew that Blaine had gone to their bedroom.

"Um... I think... I'll just go ahead and leave now." Chance mumbled and turned to go get his stuff, apologizing for having caused a problem as he went. Kurt just sighed, trying to convince the other boy that Blaine was just overly emotional because of his pregnancy hormones and that it wasn't anything to worry about. Chance still left, though, and after wondering what on earth had gotten Blaine into such a mood, Kurt ventured into the bedroom to find out.

"Blaine?" He slowly opened the door and peeked in, sighing when he saw Blaine sitting in their bed with his back to the doorway. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Blaine started at the sound of Kurt's voice and he sniffed, making it obvious that he had been crying. "Oh, like you don't know." He muttered under his breath. Because honestly, hadn't Kurt noticed the way that Chance was acting towards him?

Confused, Kurt slowly walked into the room and headed over towards where Blaine sat, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I actually don't know. What's wrong?" He frowned as he sat down as well, wanting to figure this out. Had he done something to upset Blaine? "Honey?"

"Oh, please!" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, his teary eyes narrowing as he spoke. "First I have to put up with you talking about this Chance guy all the time. 'Chance this, Chance that, oh Chance just has the best ideas!' Then I have to deal with you hardly being home because you're always off spending time with stupid Chance. And _then_, when I just want to make you a nice dinner and have a relaxing evening with you, you bring Chance home where you laugh and talk and can't even stop flirting for five damn minutes to really speak to me! If you can't figure out what's wrong with me now, you must be stupid!"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment after his little rant, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Wait... what? Stupid Chance? Flirting? What? Are you... wait a second, are you _jealous_?"

"YES!" Blaine suddenly got up from the bed and turned his back to Kurt, angrily glaring at the wall. "Yes, I am jealous, Kurt. I think I have the right to be when my husband is getting all touchy feely and sleeping on the couch with another guy!"

"Blaine." Kurt shook his head rapidly, unable to believe that Blaine was getting so upset over this. Did he honestly think that something was going on between him and Chance? Because there absolutely was not! He was just a co-worker! That was it! And he was not being all touchy-feely with the guy!

"Don't even, Kurt. Because I noticed. I could see the way he was looking at you, and how he was always leaning against you so your shoulders were touching, or his hand was on your knee, or how about when he cuddled up to you when you guys fell asleep? And then this morning in the kitchen he was touching your back, Kurt! I saw him! And I can see why you'd want him too... He's tall, handsome, funny... and hell, he's so freaking _skinny_... unlike me, who looks like a hobbit with a watermelon shoved under his shirt!"

Now this definitely had Kurt stunned. He hadn't paid any attention to any of that stuff. He'd been so focused on the project that he hadn't noticed, but... oh, that would look bad to Blaine, wouldn't it? And now that he thought about it, it was true that Chance had been touching the small of his back this morning, something that only Blaine was really allowed to do, and maybe Chance had been making contact with him a lot last night...  
>"Blaine." He said slowly, deciding to try again and explain that nothing was happening with Chance. "I didn't even realize... I didn't know that Chance was doing that until you just told me. And if I had, I would have asked him to stop. Because you know why?"<p>

Blaine hesitantly glanced over his shoulder at Kurt, still frowning just slightly. "Why?" He mumbled.

"Because I love you. And I want you, and no one else, no matter how tall or skinny they may be. You're my beautiful husband and nothing's going to change that." Smiling, Kurt got up and walked over to where Blaine was standing, glad to see that the other man was no longer frowning at him. "I mean it, Blaine. Chance is just a co-worker to me. You, however, are the love of my life."

Sniffling, Blaine slowly moved forward to slide his arms around Kurt, and he let out a long sigh. Those words had seemed to relax him, and he suddenly fell really, really stupid for his actions. "I... I... oh, I'm so stupid." He mumbled and turned to bury his face into Kurt's shoulder, feeling embarrassed for having acted so angry out of jealousy. "I get so worked up over the dumbest things.. I… ugh.."

Kurt merely chuckled and gently kissed the top of Blaine's head, relieved that he wasn't mad anymore. "It's okay. You had every right to be jealous... you're only human. Plus it's kind of cute to see you get worked up over me... it means ya love me, right?"

Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt, blushing slightly as he nodded. "Of course I do, silly. I love you more than anything. That is why I got mad..."

"It's okay. And I love you." Kurt smiled and gently kissed Blaine's cheek. "And since your plans for a relaxing time last night were ruined... what do you say we just spend all of today relaxing with each other? We can do whatever you want and get ready to go out to Times Square tomorrow for New Years."

"Okay." Blaine immediately perked up at that and he nodded, clearly glad that he would have Kurt all to himself now; they could do whatever they wanted all day long... "Sounds good to me."

Smiling, Kurt gently kissed his husband and started to lead him towards the kitchen. "Great! Now, I do think that some breakfast is in order..."

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, what did ya think of jealous Blaine?<strong>

**And Up Next: Kurt and Blaine head to Times Square to welcome to New Year! It's gonna be cute! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I promised a chapter on Kurt and Blaine celebrating New Year's... so here it is! The idea of having them go to Times Square was subitted by AisforAwesome, so thank you! And I'm gonna apologize in advance for this chapter being short... I've never been to New York, so I don't know what it's like... so I didn't know how to describe the Times Square celebration very well... but I tried, and that counts for something, right? :) Anyways, enjoy.**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, of course my stupid coat wouldn't button anymore." Blaine muttered as he stood by the door, frowning down at his black peacoat hanging on his shoulders. For weeks it had been getting tighter and harder to button, and now... well it just wouldn't. Of course it wouldn't now, when he was about to go stand outside in the cold for hours...<p>

"What's the matter?" Kurt appeared beside Blaine with a smile, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"Coat won't button anymore." Blaine sighed as he rubbed his stomach. "I can't help it, though... I guess... I guess it was bound to happen, right?"

"Yeah. It was going to happen eventually." Kurt moved forward to gently kiss his husband's cheek, clearly glad that there wasn't going to be a meltdown over the snug coat. He didn't know if he could handle that right now. He had been dealing with enough of an emotional Blaine for the last few days; it seemed like almost everything had been upsetting him and in a flash he could go from laughing and happy to upset and sobbing. It was crazy.

Shrugging, Blaine grabbed his new scarf that Kurt had got him for Christmas and began to loosely wrap it around his neck, thinking that this would be nice and warm.

"Are you going to be warm enough, though?" Kurt asked after a moment and glanced at Blaine's coat. "It was kind of windy when I went out earlier, so..." He trailed off with a small frown, suddenly starting to worry. He didn't want Blaine to get sick, after all, because that would not be good for him or the baby.

"I'll be okay. I have on a thick sweater underneath and... I'll have you to keep me warm, right?" Blaine smiled just slightly and moved forward to gently kiss his husband's cheek.

The gesture made Kurt blush, and he nodded happily before he grabbed the other man's gloved hand. "Of course. I'll always keep you warm." He giggled and kissed him in return. "Now... are we ready to go?"

Nodding excitedly, Blaine gave Kurt's hand a firm squeeze. "Yes!" He had truly been looking forward to New Year's Eve for days. Despite the fact that they would have to go out hours early and stand around in the cold and crowded Times Square to wait for the ball to drop, he just knew that it was going to be great. Because he would be there with Kurt, welcoming a new year that was going to bring them so many amazing things. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Okay then." Kurt smiled as he grabbed his keys, "Let's go!"

Several hours later found the boys crammed up next to a white barrier fence surrounded by people that were impatiently waiting for the New Year.

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear and he looked around, swaying slightly to the musical guest that was currently performing. He couldn't see the actual concert, but some was visible on one of the large screens in Times Square, and he was rather enjoying it.

Kurt, on the other hand, was not.

He was frowning as he scooted closer to his husband, the look of worry evident on his face as he nervously glanced around. Every few minutes he kept asking Blaine if he was okay, if he was too cold, if he was too tired, or if he needed to sit down. And each time Blaine assured him that yes, he was perfectly fine, yes, he was warm enough, and yes, he promised to tell him if any of that changed. Kurt still worried, though.

"Honey." Blaine murmured as he turned around to face Kurt, adjusting the silly 'Happy New Year!' hat that was crookedly sitting on his head. "I wanted to come here to have fun, you know."

"Are you not having fun?" Kurt asked anxiously, his eyes widening slightly. "I thought that-"

"Kurt." Blaine let out a laugh and shook his head. "I am having fun. You, on the other hand, are being such a worry wart that I know you can't be enjoying yourself."

Blinking, Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "I... I.. yeah. I'm not really having fun." He mumbled, leaning close to his husband so they could hear each other speak.

"Because you're worrying!" Blaine exclaimed and moved to grab Kurt's hand, "Let loose! Stop worrying and enjoy this!" He grinned before shimmying where he stood, dancing as best as he could in the crowded area they were crammed into.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his pregnant husband dancing amongst the crowd, but he quickly leaned in to kiss him as he wiggled his hips. "I'll try, baby. I'll try."

He really did. And it turned out that he did have a lot of fun just standing there and waiting with Blaine, simply because they were together and the buzz of the impending New Year was quite exciting. Before they knew it, it was 11:59 and the ball had started to drop, and everyone in Times Square was shouting out and counting down.

"This year is going to be amazing!" Blaine shouted as he turned to look at his husband, grinning widely with a hand resting on his stomach. It seemed that the baby sensed the excitement because she kept wiggling and kicking, not resting for a moment. "We're going to have our baby and be so happy, Kurt!"

"I know, babe!" Kurt hollered back over the shouts of everyone else, moving in even closer to slide his arm around Blaine. "Look, here it is!" He pointed up to the ball that was nearing the end of it's drop.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The giant, flashing lights and confetti started a whole new round of cheers, and the next thing Kurt knew he was suddenly gathered in Blaine's arms and being kissed like the world was about to end. When Blaine pulled back he gasped for breath, though he was grinning from the kiss he had just shared with his husband. "Happy New Year, Kurt!" He shouted through the noise.

Kurt grinned, and through all of the music, singing, confetti, and lights the only thing he focused on in that moment was Blaine. _His_ Blaine. His Blaine that he was so lucky to have. His Blaine that he was going to have yet an another amazing year with. His Blaine that he was having a _child_ with. "Yeah..." He finally shouted back, leaning in for another kiss, "Happy New Year, baby. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So... thoughts?<strong>

**Also, I posted a new story called The Family Thing. You should go check that out... and also send me requests for one-shots. If I like it, I might do it! :)**

**Anyways, Happy New Year to everyone!**


	28. Chapter 28

**GUYS! I know it's been forever and I'm SO SORRY for the wait. I've been soooo busy lately... but I finally caught a break this weekend and was able to write this chapter! This one is based off of a review/prompt from vicky:**

**"Can you write more emotional!Blaine like It's in the middle of the night and Blaine can't sleep cause the baby is sitting on his bladder and his back is cramping like hell. He can't wake Kurt up cause he sleeps like a log. His back hurts like hell and he starts sobbing and the baby just can't freaking sit still for a moment to let Blaine sleep."**

**Also, this Chapter takes place about a month after the last one, so it's the beginning of February for our boys. **

**Enjoy!**  
><strong>I do not own Glee or Klaine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was learning quickly that the further along he was in the pregnancy, the more exhausting it got. He thought that the fatigue and swollen ankles were bad, but he was quickly discovering that there were a lot more pains than that. Like how the baby enjoyed kicking or sitting in his bladder. A lot. Which meant that Blaine was making frequent trips to the bathroom. A lot. Or the frequent back pains that seemed to get worse as the day dragged on.<br>But... all of it would be worth it in the end, he told himself, because then his baby girl would be here and he and Kurt would be starting a new, amazing part of their lives.

"Amazing. Yes." Blaine told himself as he shifted in the bed, grimacing as his the baby delivered a sharp jab to his side. She really was quite the kicker and it had him convinced that she was going to be a soccer player one day and be quite good at it. Sighing, he rubbed a hand across his belly and closed his eyes, hoping that that would be the last little kick from his angel for right now. It had been an absolutely exhausting day because he'd had class and then had to come home to work on a project; to say the least, he was more than ready to get to sleep. He shifted in bed until he was comfortable and he couldn't help but smile at the soft snores coming from his husband laying beside him.

Kurt had a rather tough day at work and Blaine had known the moment he walked in that he was absolutely exhausted. He had picked at his dinner and then fell asleep while they snuggled on the couch to watch a re-run of What Not to Wear. Blaine had barely managed to wake him (because an exhausted Kurt was nearly impossible to bother) but he had eventually convinced his husband to go to bed.

"I wish I could sleep like he is." Blaine said softly as he shifted yet again, wincing as the baby delivered a sharp kick to his bladder. 'Oh!' Suddenly he was frantically trying to get out of the bed (which was getting increasingly difficult due to the growing size of his belly) and waddle to the bathroom, praying that he would make it before he wet himself. All the way he scolded the baby for making daddy have to rush to the bathroom, and thankfully he made it just in time. "Okay, Munchkin, no more of that. Daddy needs to sleep now." Blaine whispered as he gently rubbed his stomach, trying to calm the baby. Sometimes rubbing circles over his abdomen seemed to calm the baby and he hoped that would be the case tonight; he really needed to get some rest.

Sighing, he climbed back into the bed and pulled the blankets around him, smiling when he felt that the baby wasn't wiggling any more. Maybe she had settled for the moment! He quickly shifted to lay on his side with the hopes that he could actually be dozing off soon, but only a moment in that position made him realize that wasn't going to work. Laying this way seemed to trigger his lower back pains so he quickly moved again to roll onto his other side. On other nights this has worked and the back pain subsided enough for him to sleep; but, apparently that wasn't going to happen tonight. Laying on his other side didn't provide any relief either, so with an annoyed sigh Blaine rolled onto his back (his least favorite way to sleep) and tightly squeezed his eyes shut. 'Well apparently this isn't going to work!' He thought exasperatedly a moment later when the sharp aching of his lower back just continued. He frowned deeply and kept his eyes closed, willing to just ignore the pain and fall asleep anyways; he was so exhausted that he figured he could do it.

The baby, however, seemed to have other plans for her daddy.

Only minutes after his last frantic trip to the bathroom Blaine was going again, grumbling and cursing as he waddled his way to the toilet. "Baby girl, you've got to stop this little game. Daddy just wants to sleep." He whispered to his belly once his business was taken care of and he was making his way back to bed.

For the thousandth time that night he sighed and adjusted his pillows, thinking that maybe propping himself up would relieve some pressure from his back. It was worth a try, right? Blaine leaned back against his pillows that he had propped against the headboard and he closed his eyes, smiling when he realized that this did feel a little better. His back still hurt, but it wasn't nearly as severe as it had been a few minutes ago. Finally, it seemed that maybe he would get the sleep that he had been desperately hoping for. He snuggled the blankets closer and hummed with happiness, ready to float off into dreamland.

That, however, didn't happen.

Two hours later found Blaine in the same spot: exhausted, uncomfortable, achy, and annoyed with the fact that his daughter just would not settle. The brief moments of peace had quickly been replaced by incessant moving and kicking, something that was keeping Blaine awake. And her constant nudges to the bladder had sent him to the bathroom seven more times, where each time he whispered to and patted his belly, kindly asking his princess to settle down for just a few hours.

"Oh god, _pleeease."_ Blaine pleaded quietly as he rolled over to his side again, praying that he could get some rest. He was getting so frustrated and he just didn't know what to do.  
>"Kurt." He finally said, unable to take this anymore. How could his husband be snoring away right now when Blaine was beside him, whimpering and pleading to sleep for just a few minutes? It wasn't fair! And plus, Blaine wanted Kurt to rub his back because maybe that would help. "Kurt, wake up. Come on... Kurt!" He tried again and gave his husband a rather hard nudge in the side; however, he didn't seem bothered. Kurt merely rolled over to face the other way and continue to snore.<p>

This, of course, did not please Blaine. "_Kurt_!" He exclaimed as he sat up in the bed, now glaring at the sleeping man beside him. "Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, you wake up! I need you!" He demanded and shook him by the arm, clearly very, very upset that his dumb, stupid, sleeping husband wouldn't respond to help him. "Oh, fine!" Blaine threw his hands up in exasperation and looked away, feeling the tears that were burning in his eyes. "You just keep snoring when all I need is _you_ to help me!" He folded his arms over his chest and let out a long, shaky breath before choking back a sob.

'Stupid Kurt. Stupid bladder. Stupid back... _stupid pregnancy!_' He thought bitterly and covered his face, now letting the sobs rack his body as he sat in bed. He was just so, so exhausted and needed just a few minutes of relief. And his stupid husband wouldn't even get up to help him! "I-I just w-w-want to sl-_sleep_!" Blaine finally yelled out in between his sobs as he laid there, gasping and hiccupping for breath.

This finally seemed to make Kurt stir and he shifted beside Blaine, letting out a long groan as he stretched. "Whazzit? Whass happenin'?" He asked drowsily while slowly opening his eyes, not yet processing that the man beside him was upset and was dissolved into years. "Blaine?" Kurt slowly sat up. "Honey- oh!" Oh god, Blaine was crying? Why was he crying? He suddenly went into panic mode and was trying to figure out what was wrong. "Hey, hey, shhh... what's the matter? Is something wrong does it hurt? What needs to be-"

"YES!" Blaine pulled his hands away from his face so he could glare at his husband. "You _knocked me up, _that's what's wrong! Y-You knocked me up and now m-my back hurts, my ankles are swollen, I keep having to make mad dashes to the b-bathroom, and I've got someone using my in-insides as a punching bag all wh-when I just want to-to-to sleep! That's all I want!_ Sleep_!" He then drew in a long breath before letting out another sob, shying away from the hand his husband laid on his shoulder.

Frowning, Kurt slowly pulled his hand away, not knowing what he could do for his husband. "Well you could have woken me, honey, you know-"

"I_ TRIED_!"

"Oh." For a moment the only sounds in the bedroom were that of Blaine's subsiding sobs and Kurt sat there, not knowing that to do. He didn't want to just further upset his love because that wasn't good for the baby.  
>"I'm... I'm sorry I didn't wake up. I was just really tired tonight." He finally mumbled, reaching over to lace his fingers through Blaine's. "But I'm awake now and I... I'll help you.. if that's what you want." He slowly moved to tilt up Blaine's chin and force him to make eye contact, and he offered him a small smile. "Would you like for me to rub your back?"<p>

Sniffling, Blaine nodded slightly before shifting to lay on his side (since he could no longer lay on his stomach) and he grabbed a pillow to wrap his arms around. "P-Please. That would h-help a lot."

"Of course." Kurt murmured. He carefully slid the material of his husband's shirt up a little bit before he leaned in to place his hands against the smooth skin there. He gently started at the lower back, where he knew the baby would cause the most pressure, and began to rub there. "You just relax, okay? I'll take care of you now, honey."

Nodding again, Blaine closed his eyes and tried to relax, thankful that his husband was awake now. Back rubs almost always helped him and the soft, soothing tones that Kurt spoke in also seemed to make the baby settle down. It was crazy how that worked, but he sure was glad that it did. He let out a long, content breath and smiled, suddenly starting to doze off already. "M'sorry for... yellin' at you..." He managed to mumble.

"It's okay, baby."

After a few minutes of back rubbing Kurt leaned down to gently kiss the back of Blaine's neck. "Is this helping? If not I can go get the heating pad... sometimes that relieves some of the pain. ...Blaine? Honey?" He shifted around slightly to get a better look at his husband and it was then that he realized the pregnant man was asleep. 'Well... apparently it did help.' He thought happily as he very gently kissed his cheek. He then laid down and scooted closer, adjusting so that he was spooning Blaine with one hand protectively resting on his belly. Hopefully if he needed something again he'd be able to wake him, because Kurt felt horrible for having not helped his upset lover sooner than he had.  
>Oh well, all was okay now.<br>Sighing, he closed his eyes and cuddled close, sleepily murmuring to both Blaine and their daughter, "Goodnight, my loves."

* * *

><p><strong>See, all Blainers needed was some TLC from his Kurtie! :3<strong>

**Again, I'm so sorry that this update took so long and I hope I'll have the next chapter done sooner. That being said... I need to figure out what the next chapter will be! Haha.**  
><strong>Just so you know, I'm planning to do about two more chapters before I get into the trial that concerns that Jackson thing that happened earlier in the story. So be on the look out for that. <strong>  
><strong>And also, for those that have asked, Blaine is now about 30 weeks or so along in his pregnancy. <strong>

**Love you guys! Mwah!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was not pleased when the Braxton Hicks started.<p>

The first time it happened he was in his music theory class, listening to the professor talk when suddenly there was a sharp tightening in his abdomen. He dropped his hand to his belly and frowned, wondering what that was. He'd never felt anything like it before. But it didn't happen again for the remainder of class, so he brushed it off as an odd feeling cramp or something.

The feeling returned, however, when he arrived home and dropped his bag down beside the door. He was just about to waddle his way to the couch when the uncomfortable tightening happened again and he frowned, wondering what that was. "That's weird." He said aloud, gently rubbing his stomach. It didn't feel like he had gas, and cramps he had before usually didn't occur right there, but wait- Suddenly he stopped, his eyes widening in realization. Were these _contractions_? Oh god, were they? There was no way this should he happening already! He was only 30 weeks along and that was too early!

Breathing deeply, Blaine made his way over to the couch and slowly sat down, trying to remember what the doctor had told him at the next check up. He'd mentioned that the baby would probably remain very active until the last few weeks of pregnancy, the heartburn Blaine had been experiencing was normal (and also apparently a sign that the baby would have lots of hair?), and he mentioned that he could start experiencing false labor contractions anytime now.

Oh! That's right! False labor contractions... Braxton Hicks! That's what this had to be, right?  
>"Right. That's what it is." Blaine said softly to himself, glancing at the clock. Either way, he was going to time them to make sure they didn't become closer together if they continued. If that happened, he was going to call the doctor. And then call Kurt. Because if he went into labor he definitely needed Kurt to be there too.<p>

Thankfully, twenty minutes passed without another contraction and Blaine finally relaxed, glad that's all it had been. He let out a breath and stretched out on the couch, realizing then that he really, really needed a nap. Days that he went to class were always exhausting, so... His eyes dropped closed only a moment after he was settled and it was no time before Blaine was in dreamland.

"Blaine, honey, it's time for dinner!"

Blaine awoke with a start, surprised to see Kurt standing over him when he opened his eyes. He smiled, though, and eagerly sat up to greet his husband with a kiss. "What're we eating?"

Kurt happily kissed his love before helping him off the couch, all the while babbling about the meal he had just prepared. "Well I made some chicken on that handy little George Forman Grill thing that Carole gave us, and then I steamed some asparagus and made mashed potatoes to go with it. Sound good?"

Nodding, Blaine slowly made his way to where the table was set, and he realized then that he had slept for nearly three hours on the couch. Oh well. He felt much, much better. "It looks great, honey. And I'm starving, so let's eat." He smiled appreciatively, liking how his husband had already fixed a plate with serving of everything on it.

Kurt smiled back at his husband and started to eat, chatting a little bit about how class had been that day. The conversation continued on about random things after that, and Kurt was happily babbling about his latest project when Blaine let out a small, "Oh!" He dropped a hand down to his stomach as a look of discomfort crossed his face, and he realized then this was another Braxton Hicks contraction. Well then. It passed after a moment and he let out a breath, glancing to Kurt with a small smile. "Sorry, I just-"

"Is everything okay, honey? It looked li-"

"Yeah, it was just a contraction, but-"

"A _contraction!"_ Kurt flew from his seat, his eyes wide as he rushed to his husband. "Is this the first one? Are they painful? Why didn't you tell me, we need to get to the hospital if it's time! But... oh Gaga, it's too early for labor; she can't be coming yet! Holy crap, what do we-"

"Kurt." Blaine reached out to grab his panicking love and he smiled, trying to convey that everything was fine. "I'm okay, honey. And so is the baby... they're just Braxton Hicks contractions, which the doctor said are completely normal."

"Normal? They're the... false labor things?"

"Yeah, I suppose they are. Kinda like practice for the real thing." Blaine smiled, chuckling at the look on Kurt's face. His panic from moments earlier had been adorable, but he was glad all was calm now.

Blushing, Kurt moved back to his chair. "Oh. Um, well sorry. Just kinda scared me there." He sort of laughed, picking up his fork to eat some more.

"It's fine. No reason to panic yet. They don't even hurt that badly or anything, so it's okay."

Four hours later, though, Blaine wasn't saying the same thing.

He was laying in bed on his side, gently rubbing his stomach as he breathed through a rather weak Braxton Hicks. Kurt lay beside him, gently smoothing his hair and worriedly glancing at the phone as if he might snatch it up and call the doctor any moment now.

"I'm okay." Blaine said softly like he'd been reading Kurt's mind. "They don't really hurt... they're just uncomfortable. And they come and go and they're so irregular... which that pamphlet says is normal for these things. So... it's okay." He whispered, motioning to the pamphlet on Braxton Hicks that he had been given on his last trip to the doctor. Kurt had dug it out, claiming now was the perfect time for them to look at it, and so the two sat down and read it together so they knew what to expect.

"I'm sorry it's so uncomfortable, though. I wish I could make it stop."

Blaine smiled slightly as he leaned in to give Kurt a quick peck. "Maybe you should talk to her. That paper said that the baby moving around a lot could cause the Braxton Hicks... and she's been wiggling. Maybe you talking to her will make her settle?" He suggested. Oftentimes when Kurt spoke to his belly the wriggling little girl inside would calm, and it was also absolutely adorable for Blaine to watch his husband coo and sing to his bump.

"Okay!" Smiling, Kurt scooted down until his face was level with Blaine's round stomach and he briefly pressed a kiss to it. "Hi there, baby. How's the inside of Mommy's tummy tod- _Ow_, Blaine! What'd you hit me for?"

"Don't call me Mommy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, though he was smiling as he turned to the bump again. "I mean, how's everything in _Daddy's_ tummy today? I hear you're wiggling around and kicking him a whole lot... he keeps telling me that you're gonna be a soccer player because of it." He paused for a moment as if he was listening to a response, then he started again. "Well, guess what? We've almost got your room finished now. It's all painted, your crib is up, the curtains are on the window... it's looking beautiful. And we know you're going to love it. Of course with me for a father, naturally you'll have an eye for good taste and will just love anything that looks absolutely darling and..."

Blaine allowed his eyes to drift closed as he listened to his husband ramble on. The baby's wiggles had subsided (except for a few small kicks she'd delivered near Kurt's face) and he was thankful that he had such an amazing husband that would do this. Their baby wasn't even out of the womb yet and was being told about their house, her clothes, about her family, and how she would be so, so loved. Blaine didn't think it could get any better than this. Which was why he contently laid there, still smiling softly as Kurt just babbled and babbled on to their daughter. Life was good (...except for the Braxton Hicks, of course).

* * *

><p><strong>I had several requests for a chapter on Blaine having Braxton Hicks, so here you go! I hoped you liked it. :) The next chapter is probably going to be Valentine's Day for the boys, and then after that I'll start the trial stuff!<strong>

**Oh, and I posted a new story earlier! It's called Anything But Typical and it's another Klaine mpreg story... you guys should go check it out if you haven't already.**

**Now... go review! Please, please, please? :) Reviews are always loved!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"I'm just so... I'm so frustrated, Mom." Blaine frowned the moment his mother answered the phone. The day had started out horribly with Blaine waking up to Braxton Hicks and no Kurt (he wasn't sure where his husband had gone) to help him through it. Then he'd just wanted to wear his favorite hoodie and curl up to sleep some more, but now the hoodie wouldn't fit over his huge stomach. It had been fine to wear until now, but apparently his large belly didn't agree anymore. Then, he got hungry. The only thing he wanted was a big can of Cheez Whiz and some marshmallows, but of course they didn't have any of that. And there was no way Blaine was going out and walking around the city to get them; no sir, not with his swollen ankles and aching back, accompanied by the occasional contraction that caused more discomfort than he was already feeling.<p>

And then to top it all off... the lawyer had called. The trial was due to start soon and she wanted to go over what questions she would be asking Blaine when he went up to give his statement. That way, he sort of knew what to expect and everything. But he was still terrified. Because he'd have to actually see Jackson, sitting there in the courtroom... Then what if he wasn't convicted? What if the bastard was set free and allowed to roam the streets...  
>Blaine didn't want to think about that. Simply put, it'd been a horrible morning. And since Kurt wouldn't answer his phone, Blaine had immediately dialed the number of his mother. After all, Mommy always made it better.<p>

"I'm just so tired of being pregnant. I feel huge and it just... it's so uncomfortable." Blaine frowned as he eased himself onto the couch, hoping that propping his feet up would relieve the swelling of the ankles.

On the other end of the line Michelle sighed for her son, knowing exactly how he felt. Her pregnancy with him had been a long and rough one, but it had been so worth it in the end. "Oh, honey, I know it. But you're almost done! And I promise you, you're going to love what comes out of it. Parenthood is amazing and I know-"

"But I'm only thirty one weeks!" Blaine interjected with a whine. "I might have to suffer for another nine weeks of this and I just... It's so... annoying!

"Blaine." Michelle let out a small laugh, "I understand. I truly do, but it's going to be okay. You just need to relax as much as possible. The less stress you have, the better it will be; the baby can sense when you're worrying and it doesn't help-"

"But I can't help the stress. The trial's starting soon in only a few days and I just... Momma, I'm scared. I don't know what to expect and I'm just worried about... about everything."

"I know." Michelle said gently, "But Kurt will be there. And I'm flying in the day after tomorrow so you'll have me too... we'll be there to support you through everything, okay?" She paused, sighing when Blaine didn't answer. "It's going to be fine, baby boy. Trust me."

Frowning, Blaine nodded at his mother's words, despite the fact she couldn't see it. "I... I hope you're right. I just want everything to be okay..."

"It will be!" Michelle said cheerfully before deciding to direct the conversation towards something else. Discussing the trial was only going to worry Blaine more than he already was, and they didn't need that at all. "So, anyways, what're yours and Kurt's plans for today? I'm sure he's taking you out for a lovely Valentine's dinner, yes?"

Blaine, who had previously been lost in thought, snapped out of it at Michelle's question. "Valentine's...?"

"Well yes. It is today, honey. I figured Kurt would be taking you-"

"TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY?"

Oh god, he'd totally forgotten. With everything else going on lately Blaine just hadn't paid attention to the approaching holiday and... he didn't have anything for Kurt! Nothing! At all! "Mom, I've got to go! Kurt needs a gift and I gotta go get it."

Michelle blinked at this. Had her son truly forgotten about what today was? "Just slow down. I think you should rest and not get all worked up about this-"

"Gotta go, love you!" Blaine abruptly hung up the phone and tossed it onto the coffee table, his brain already going a hundred miles a minute. What on earth could he get Kurt? He hadn't planned anything and didn't know! And Kurt was probably out right then getting Blaine some amazing, fantastic present while Blaine just had... nothing. _NOTHING!_ And that was unacceptable!

In a rush now, Blaine quickly (well, as quickly as a pregnant person could) hauled himself off of the couch and waddled off to the bathroom to get ready. He'd taken a hot bath the night before to soothe his back, and then promptly fell asleep with his hair still a bit damp; this meant he didn't need a shower this morning, thank goodness (because he didn't have time for that!), but... his hair was a mess. A big, curly, frizzy mess. And he was out of hair gel! True, he didn't slick it back anymore like he had in high school, but sometimes he used a little gel to tame the curls... and he couldn't even do that today!

"Hairspray?" He mumbled hopefully, grabbing a can of the stuff Kurt used on his own hair. He quickly pulled the lid off and then went to work, trying to smooth down his locks and hold them into place with a bit of the spray. It actually seemed to work pretty decently, and after only five minutes in the bathroom he was rushing to his closet to get some clothes. He quickly pulled out a pair of maternity jeans he had before getting a large sweater, figuring he'd need it since it was still rather cold outside.  
>Quickly he dressed, also putting on his shoes, and the next thing he knew he was putting his coat on and grabbing his wallet to head out the door. "Okay. Keys, wallet, phone... good to go." He mumbled before heading out, determined to find something perfect for his honey.<p>

An hour later Blaine was standing inside Kurt's favorite candy shop, soothingly rubbing a hand over his belly as he waited in the long line. Kurt absolutely adored the chocolate covered cherries this place made, so Blaine was determined to get the biggest box he possibly could. Because his husband deserved that.  
>He let out a small whimper as his back ached, but he was thankful that at least the Braxton Hicks had stopped and his feet weren't really hurting. That would make things much, much worse, right now he really needed to be able to stand in this line. He had to get these candies for his love...<p>

"Excuse me, sir?"

Blaine glanced to his left to see a gentleman pulling over a small foldable chair (that the shop had with its little tables that a few people could chat at) over towards him. The man smiled and scooted the chair behind Blaine, motioning for him to sit down. "You look like you could use a seat."

"Oh! Thank you." Gratefully, Blaine lowered himself into the chair and let out a breath, glad that this would relieve some of the pressure on his back.

The man pulled a chair up beside Blaine and took a seat, smiling over at him. "I figured we'd be here a while, and you looked like you could sit down so.." He trailed off and motioned towards the pregnant man's belly. "My husband is expecting too, so I kinda understand."

"Oh, is he?" Blaine looked to the man with an excited expression on his face. He didn't know any other males who were experiencing pregnancy, so it was cool to hear that this guy sort of did understand since his husband was going through the same thing. "How far along is he?"

"He's about twenty weeks or so... got a little belly starting now. How about you?" The man asked before suddenly holding his hand towards Blaine. "I'm Zack, by the way."

"I'm Blaine." The other man responded, reaching out to shake Zack's hand. "Nice to meet you! I'm about thirty one weeks now, so... not too much longer to wait." He grinned.

"Oh that's awesome! Is this your first child?"

"Yep, it is! A little girl. Yours?"

"Well, um," Zack paused for a moment and glanced away, seeming to be debating something. But then he looked back to Blaine with sort of a sad smile. "We've had... a few miscarriages before this. It hasn't been easy on my husband, Ryan, but... this one is going good so far and the doctor said that we're mostly past the risk for another miscarriage. We're having a little girl, too. Just found out a few days ago."

For a moment Blaine was silent, feeling extremely sorry for the man next to him. He couldn't imagine losing a baby, much less two or three, but he was glad that this pregnancy seemed to be going well for them. "I'm so sorry." He said softly, "But... congrats on the little girl! Hopefully everything will turn out alright and... then you'll have an amazing baby."

"Yeah." Zack smiled at Blaine and glanced down at his stomach. "I hope so. It's just... a long wait, you know? It's bad enough for me just watching, but I know that it's harder on Ryan. Cuz he's gotta deal with all the crazy emotions and weight gain and stuff... you know?"

"Oh, do I." Blaine muttered, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not going to lie... pregnancy is exhausting. There are some days, like today, actually, that I just wanna give up and be done with it. But then I stop and think about the fact that I'm brining a new life, a new life that I helped create, into the world and that's just... _amazing_."

Zack let out a small chuckle at Blaine's words. "You and Ryan would get along well. He's not even as far along as you but he told me just the same thing yesterday... He's got really bad morning sickness, even still. The doctor said it may or may not go away, and it's really frustrating for him, but he always says it'll be worth it in the end. And oh, do I agree." He finished with a small, happy sigh.

"Well we should meet up sometime!" Blaine blurted out before his brain could catch up to what he was saying. He then blushed, feeling foolish for saying to a stranger, but he still continued. "I mean... we could hang out. You and my husband Kurt would get along, too, I think, then Ryan and I could talk about pregnancy... and then our little girls could be friends!" He said excitedly, not caring that he was getting a bit ahead of himself there.

"Well... sure!" Zack responded immediately with a smile, which surprised Blaine. "That would be great! Ryan and I just moved here recently, so we don't really know anyone and he's been saying that he wished he had someone who knew what pregnancy like to talk to... so that would be perfect! Here-" Suddenly he was pulling a small slip of paper from his wallet and scribbling on it, and when the man thrust it into his hands Blaine realized it was a phone number. "Text me sometime and we can get it all worked out!"

Blaine pocketed the number with a nod. "Okay... cool. Will do!" He smiled. It was so awesome that he'd met another couple (well, half of a couple right now) that were having a baby too. He hoped that they'd make friends and they could be someone for their daughter to hang around with.

After another forty minutes of waiting and chatting with Zack, Blaine was leaving the candy shop with a box of fifty chocolate covered cherries (the largest and most expensive box the place had) and heading back to the apartment. He'd been out longer than he had expected and he wanted to get back home before Kurt did. Maybe that way he could cook a nice, romantic meal for the two of them and... oh, he needed to go get flowers! Kurt absolutely loved flowers and Blaine always got him roses every year for Valentine's Day (despite how cliche that was).

So he hurried (more like waddled) towards the nearest flower shop, praying to God that they hadn't run out of roses. This was Valentine's Day, after all, and he had forgotten to preorder a vase! Thankfully, the florist wasn't too horribly busy and it wasn't long until Blaine was at the front of the line, begging for them to whip up anything they had.

"Sir... we're running short on roses. Most of them are for other preordered bouquets that we need to complete... but we could have a bouquet of a dozen tulips put together for you in a few minutes, if you'd like?"

Blaine couldn't help but give the clerk a disappointed look. He always got Kurt roses._ Always_. But... the tulips would be better than nothing and they would still be red... "Yeah... yeah, that'd be okay." He mumbled before handing over his credit card. The flowers were quickly paid for and he stepped aside, once again cursing himself for having forgotten about Valentine's Day. He'd never done that before! Ugh! The tulips did turn out to look nice, though, so Blaine decided that he was okay with them. 'Hopefully Kurt still likes them...' He thought as he left the shop, trying to carefully balance the vase of dozen tulips with the bag containing the huge box of candy. It was rather difficult and awkward to do, but he managed to get back to the apartment building without dropping either one, and for that he was extremely proud and happy.

"Finally I'm... oh, Kurt!" Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin when he entered the apartment to find Kurt home, dressed gorgeously and grinning from ear to ear. It disappointed Blaine a little because now he couldn't surprise Kurt with a romantic, homemade meal, but... be still smiled at the sight of his love.

"Oh, are those for me?" Kurt said and suddenly rushed forward, sensing that his husband needed help with the large vase he was trying to balance in his arms. He carefully took the flowers and placed them on the counter, smiling as he looked at them. "These are beautiful, sweetheart!"

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, so very happy that Kurt liked the flowers already. "Thanks. I'm glad you like them." He leaned in for a kiss, though he pulled back when he remembered the bag still in his hand. "This is for you, too."

Smiling, Kurt took the bag and his whole face lit up the moment he looked inside it. "Oh, you got me chocolate covered cherries from my favorite place!" He tuned to Blaine with a wide grin before abruptly hugging him, trying to convey that he truly did like this gift. "Thank you; I love them!"

"I knew you would. You eat them like they're going out of style."

"They're just so delicious!" Kurt said with a dreamy sigh before he pulled back to give Blaine a proper kiss. "Now, my love, it is time for you to go relax and let me pamper you. I'm going to cook us a wonderful dinner and then after that... we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." Blaine responded immediately, thinking that sitting down on the couch would be absolutely amazing. The running he'd done to get the candies and flowers had made him so extremely tired. He smiled as he toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his coat, though he was shivering a little. "What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise! Now go relax, honey."

"Okay." Blaine smiled before he padded into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Ahhh...yes." He immediately grabbed a blanket and pulled it around him, smiling at the warmth. This was definitely nice. He snuggled in to the couch, praising God that the baby was settled right now so he could really and truly just relax. Ah.

He hadn't even realized how tired he was until Kurt was saying his name quietly and smoothing back his hair, apparently trying to wake him for dinner. "It's time to eat." He said with a soft smile.

Blaine blinked groggily and slowly sat up, letting out a little 'hmm' as he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. "Omigod, did you make potato soup?" He was suddenly off the couch in an instant (which rather surprised Kurt) and was heading towards the table, gently rubbing his belly. "It smells so fantastic." Lately he'd been craving his husband's ah-ma-zing homemade potato soup, and it seemed that Kurt had finally made a high batch of it. Oh... it was just so good! "Thank you, baby!"

Kurt chuckled as he followed Blaine to the table. He'd already filled their bowls and had even put candles on the table, trying to make the soup dinner seem more romantic. "I though you'd like it. I know how much you've been wanting it lately, sooo..." He trailed off and took a seat beside Blaine, giggling when he could see his husband practically drooling over the bowl of soup. "Go ahead and eat, sweetie."

He didn't even hesitate. In a flash he had the spoon and was eating, not having realized just how hungry he was from the errands earlier today. He was starving, really. The sight made Kurt smile and he started eating too, glad that his love liked the meal he'd chosen to make. "I bought some pistachio ice cream from the parlor down the street, too." He said after a moment, giggling when Blaine froze and his eyes widened.

"You did?"

"Mhmm. I bought a whole gallon of it."

"Oh my god, Kurt, that is amazing." Pistachio ice cream was something that he'd always loved, and loved even more now during his pregnancy. He craved it a lot, even, and he just adored the way the ice cream parlor down the street made it. "I can't wait to eat it now. That sounds delicious."

"Would you like a bowl?"

"Yes, please!"

Smiling, Kurt stood from the table and headed into the kitchen where he pulled a large tub of ice cream from the freezer. He quickly dipped a serving of it for Blaine and then himself (hey, the stuff was delicious!) before he moved back to the table. "Your ice cream is served." He took a little bow as he placed the bowls on the table, which earned a small giggle from the other man.

"Why thank you, waiter!"

"That's my job... to wait on you hand and foot and pamper you!"

Blaine blushed at that, though he was smiling as he took a bite of his frozen treat. "You're amazing, you know? And I love you."

Now it was Kurt's turn to blush. He nodded just slightly before he leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "I love you too, honey." The two fell into a comfortable silence after that as they ate, and Kurt was the first to speak again once he had finished his portion. "Well, my wonderful husband, I have a surprise for you, if you're ready for it!"

"Oh?" Blaine looked up with a curious expression, obviously wondering what this little surprise was. The dinner had been wonderful enough, and he'd just been expecting to have some snuggles with his husband after this. But... surprises from Kurt were always good, so he was excited. "Okay."

"Just let me clean this up." Kurt quickly stood and carried their dishes into the kitchen so they wouldn't be sitting out anymore. He also put away the leftover soup, which he knew Blaine would eat plenty of, and then started the dishwasher (thank Gaga they actually had one of those) before he went back to his husband. "Alright, good Sir, if you'll follow me..." He gently took Blaine's hand and gave it a small squeeze, smiling as he led him down the hall towards the bedroom.

Blaine smiled as Kurt opened the bedroom door and he excitedly walked in, gasping at what he saw. On their bed were rose petals sprinkled across the comforter and pillows with massage oils laying nearby; on the dresser there were several candles lit that gave the room a lovely glow; sitting on the bedside table were chocolate covered strawberries that Blaine absolutely adored... But what he loved most was the picture.

There was large, beautiful silver frame hanging over their bed that contained two pictures. One was from their wedding; the picture had been taken without the boys knowing it at the time, but when they were shown the photo it instantly became a favorite. The two of them were dressed in their tuxes and were clasping hands, smiling softly as they gazed into each others eyes. Anyone who saw it said they looked so in love in that photo, and Kurt and Blaine couldn't agree more.  
>The next photo was more recent, though it was very similar. Blaine hadn't seen it before and it took him a moment to realize that it had been taken on Christmas. He was sitting on the couch beside Kurt with one hand on his stomach, gazing into his husband's eyes with a dreamy smile. It was absolutely beautiful and Blaine loved it. Of course, the picture frame topped it all off. Along the edges the beautiful saying of, "I love you today as I have from the start, and I'll love you forever with all of my heart" was engraved and Blaine found he couldn't agree more with the statement.<p>

"Sorry if this seems cliche or cheesy or something. I figured you might like it..." Kurt finally said, nervously biting his lip from where he stood beside his husband. He glanced over at him, blinking when he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Blaine?" Immediately alarmed, he moved to stand in front of the other man to properly look at him. "What's the matter?" Did he not like it? Was something wrong? The baby...?

Blaine looked to Kurt with tears in his eyes and he let out a strangled laugh as he shook his head. "No, honey. It's just... Kurt, this is amazing. All I got you were some silly chocolates and flowers... Tulips at that, not even roses! And here you are with all this for me... it's just.. I don't deserve it, and you're just so wonderful. I even forgot it was Valentine's Day, you know that? I didn't even realize it until Mom told me and then I felt like such a fool..."

"Blaine!" Kurt was immediately shaking his head and reaching in to wipe his husband's tears. "I love the gifts you brought for me. The flowers are absolutely beautiful. I think it's so sweet to get flowers from someone you love... and it's okay that they aren't roses! I love tulips too, okay? And the chocolate covered cherries... those are my favorite. It's so thoughtful of you to get those for me, and I know the line in that shop was long because I passed by there earlier when I was shopping." He paused for a moment to lean in and kiss Blaine's forehead and when he pulled back he was smiling. "And it's okay that you forgot what today was. Sweetie, you've been so preoccupied with other, bigger things and I understand how frustrated you've been lately. I was just trying to relax you, and spending time with you today would have been a good enough Valentines for me."

"But I..."

"No buts!" Kurt interjected, shaking his head fiercely. "I mean it. Spending time with my amazing husband that's having our child is enough for me. Because that in itself is just so wonderful and I just... I love you so much. I hope you know that."

Nodding tearfully, Blaine leaned in to bury his face into Kurt's shoulder. His reply of, "I love you too" was muffled, but he gave his honey a tight squeeze to covey how much he meant it. "You're the best, you know?"

"Actually, you are." Kurt pulled back to see Blaine blushing and he gently kissed his flushed cheeks. "Now, my love, what do you say we go enjoy those chocolate covered strawberries?"

Blaine nodded and started towards the bed, wiping at his still-damp eyes. "Okay. And then... a massage?"

"And then a massage."

"Okay." Smiling, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Kurt with a happy gaze. He truly did have the best husband in the world. And this was the best Valentine's Day.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawww, a cute Klaine Valentines. Did ya guys like it? <strong>

**Let me know, mkay? I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this story lately and I'm wondering where you all went... o.o Are you still out there reading?**

**Review.. pretty please?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright guys. Here it is... the chapter with the trial stuff! I decided not to write a chapter of the actual trial itself in the courtroom; instead I chose do the chapter with little memories and flashbacks of the courtroom stuff. I hope you guys like it.**

**And a _big_ thanks to wisdomgoddess26, who helped me a lot with this chapter! :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>It was the most stressful day of Kurt Anderson-Hummel's life. Ever.<p>

Between the courtroom, the press, the stress, and then getting home where he had to console a hysterical Blaine... Yeah, it wasn't good.

Blaine had been questioned on the stand that day. First their own lawyer had started out by asking simple questions that Kurt knew were fairly easy for his husband to answer; however, when it got to being questioned about the attack and then actually pointing out who the attacker was...

Well, Kurt knew by the look on Blaine's face how terrifying that was for him. To have to rethink, relive what had happened to him on that horrible, horrible night; to have to remember the pain and fear of something being wrong with their baby- their innocent little girl! It wasn't easy for Blaine to do.

But thank god he was finally sleeping. After two hours of holding and soothing his upset and sobbing husband, Kurt had finally helped Blaine calm down enough to get some much needed rest that he needed after this extremely rough day.

Now Kurt just needed to go make some dinner because he knew that Blaine had hardly eaten at all today, and he needed to eat at least something for the baby. Sighing, he turned and walked into the kitchen, hoping they had something decent to make.

"Honey, you go sit down and let me handle the food."

Kurt started at the sound of Michelle's voice, though he smiled when he turned around to face her. "Oh, no, it's okay..."

"No, I insist. I may not be good in the kitchen, but... Well, I can make some pasta, if that's okay with you." Michelle said, already brushing by her son-in-law to get a pan and the uncooked noodles.

"Well..." Kurt knew that he really did need to go sit down and rest, at least for a little bit, and Michelle wasn't going to leave him alone until he did...

So, with a small sigh he headed into the living room to take a seat on the couch, figuring a short nap would be alright.

/~/~/~/

_Blaine let out a yelp of pain and Jackson growled and moved so he could pin Blaine against the wall. "Do. not. make a sound. Or I swear to god I will kill you and that fag spawn you call a baby right now. Don't think I'm kidding either." It was then that Blaine realized that Jackson was holding a knife in his left hand. Smirking, he slid it down to Blaine's rounded stomach and paused for a moment, just staying still as he simply held the knife there against the bump. He didn't apply any pressure to harm him yet, but it still scared the shit out of Blaine. _

_Trembling, he nodded jerkily and tried his best to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Don't hurt her. Please. Not my baby... don't hurt my baby, please. Please-" Suddenly searing pain shot through Blaine's harm and he gasped, looking down to see blood pouring from a gash that Jackson had apparently just cut into his __skin._

_"I said not to make a sound, faggot. Now shut the fuck up and take this like a man." With a hard shove that slammed Blaine's head into the brick wall, Jackson stepped back and motioned to the other two men, who promptly closed in on Blaine. One of them delivered a swift punch to the face as the other kicked Blaine's legs. _

_Immediately, he tumbled to the ground, a trembling and bloody mess as he curled in on himself in attempt to cover his stomach. He had to protect the baby. That was the only thing on his mind as he felt the men begin to kick him again, their blows directed at his legs and a few on his back..._

"No!"

Gasping, Blaine jerked awake and frantically looked around, shaking terribly as he tried to figure out where he was. It took him a moment to realize that he was at home in his bedroom, and he was able to relax slightly against the pillows again and try to calm his racing heart. "It's okay, baby..." He gently rubbed his stomach and spoke softly to the baby inside, who was wriggling and seeming to sense the distress of her father. She always reacted this way after Blaine had a nightmare (which had been getting increasingly worse lately) and it always took a bit for her to settle down again.

The doctor had warned him at the last appointment how stress directly effected the baby, and Blaine knew that right now wasn't an easy time in his pregnancy. Especially today, after he'd had to get up on the stand and... and tell them what happened...

It had started out simple enough with fairly easy questions that we're okay for Blaine to answer. How old he was, who his husband was, when the baby was due... He then was asked to tell about his job at the diner, how long he has worked there, if he enjoyed what he did.

Then... the questions started to get a little more difficult.

_"When did your problems at work start, Mister Anderson-Hummel?" _

_Blaine swallowed, knowing where this was going now. But he also knew that he needed to just stay calm and answer whatever questions they asked, because the jury needed to hear it; that way, that bastard Jackson would go to jail like he deserved. _

_"The first week of November." He said softly, letting out a breath to calm himself down. There were a few more questions about what sort of problems there were, how frequently any threats happened, and if he reported it to his boss. _

_Blaine answered all the questions truthfully, though his voice shook as he said, "Yes... I reported the threats and verbal abuse to my boss on the evening of November 29th, after my late shift at work."_

_His lawyer nodded and continued then onto the more difficult questions that she had warned Blaine about. These questions would be painful for him to answer, but also essential because they would give crucial details needed for the case. "And after leaving work, where did you go?" _

_"I... I started walking home, like I usually did. The diner was fairly close and it was a short walk to our apartment."_

_"On your trip home, you were intercepted by three men, correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Describe what happened when these men approached you." _

_Blaine nodded slightly, placing a trembling hand on his stomach as he tried to find his voice. This was the part he'd been dreading the most; having to tell in detail what had happened to him. He was going to have to relive it again...  
>"I was only a block away from home when they approached me." He said softly, letting his gaze find Kurt, who was sitting in the courtroom. His husband gave him a small, encouraging smile, and he slowly continued on, "I was walking and he yelled at me, "Hey f-fag." I just kept walking and trying to get home, but they caught up with me. He was... he was yelling and then the guys pushed me <em>_into an alley. And... and...he was threatening me and my baby. He said... he said he was going to kill her. H-he even had a knife and he... he..."_

_"Blaine." His lawyer said softy, holding up a hand to stop him. "Who is 'he?' Who did this to you... Can you point him out for us?"_

_Nodding, Blaine slowly turned his gaze to the one place that he had been r__efusing to look the entire time. Because he was sitting there, arms crossed and smirking, and that smirk made Blaine shudder. It was that same smirk on his face when he'd pulled the knife and threatened to kill him...  
><em>_Blaine let out a breath then, lifting a trembling hand to point at the man sitting across the room. For a moment they made eye contact, but Blaine didn't look away; he merely narrowed his eyes in hate as he loudly declared, "Him. It was him. Jackson Hesley." _

A swift kick to the stomach brought Blaine from his thoughts and he dropped a hand down to gently rub his stomach. "Hey, little one. You hungry?" He asked the wiggling baby girl inside. Groaning, he slowly shifted in the bed so stand up, and after a moment of struggling he finally made it. "There we go." He then slowly began to make his way towards the living room, though his aching back was making it a bit more difficult than usual to move. When he finally entered the room he could see Kurt laying on the couch, sleeping, with a blanket tucked under his chin. Even in his sleep he was frowning, his face creased with worry as he snoozed away. The sight made Blaine frown too and he waddled his way over towards the couch, gently calling out, "Kurt..."

He knew that it had been a really difficult day for Kurt, too. Blaine knew that it had probably been really stressful to deal with an emotional, hormonal, hysterical husband when they got home from the courthouse; plus, Kurt's own time on the stand had no doubt made him really nervous.

Their lawyer had mentioned that she was going to bring Kurt to the stand as a witness. She had a few questions to ask that she promised would help with the case, so naturally Kurt was up for it. He'd do anything to see the bastard that hurt his husband behind bars.

_"Mister Anderson-Hummel, is it correct that in the early morning hours of November 30th, you received a call from Roosevelt Hospital saying that your husband, Blaine, had been brought into the ER?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you immediately left for the hospital to see him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When you arrived at the hospital, what happened?"_

_"The first thing I did was speak with the doctor that has examined Blaine."_

_"And what did this doctor say?"_

_"He told me that..." Kurt paused for a moment and took a deep breath, knowing this part was going to be hard for him. He remembered how terrified he was for Blaine, for their baby girl, and it had been so, so horrible. "He told me that Blaine had been found lying in an alleyway. It appeared, from his injuries, that he had been severely assaulted and then just left to... to d-die." He stuttered over the last word, but he took another deep breath and tried to be strong as he continued. "He told me that... that the injuries he's sustained we're possibly... harmful to the baby; it was a possibility that she was... was hurt. __And for a while they even thought that Blaine might... he.. he might lose her. It was just so.. so unsure at first."_

_From where he sat a few feet away, Blaine could see the tears that were welling in his husband's eyes. The sight made Blaine start to tremble again and he looked away, unable to watch anymore. He couldn't bear to see Kurt upset; it hurt too much and he knew he'd start crying for the hundredth time today..._

"Hmm?" Kurt shifted on the couch, yawning widely as he very slowly opened his eyes to see his husband standing over him. "Blaine. Hey, honey." He shifted again so that he was sitting up and he patted the spot beside him to allow room for the other man to sit down.

"Hey." Blaine nodded, groaning as he sat down beside Kurt. He immediately curled up against his arm and shut his eyes, needing this closeness with his love right then. He stayed silent for a bit, just enjoying the warm embrace of Kurt, before the familiar tightening in his stomach made him inhale sharply.

"You okay?"

"Braxton hicks." He replied softly, breathing through the contraction. They'd actually become more painful recently and the few Blaine had throughout the day had been very, very uncomfortable; of course, he figured they were just because of the increased stress and he didn't say much about them so he didn't worry Kurt. After all, why worry his love over something that the doctor said was perfectly normal?

Suddenly the sound of Michelle's voice startled the two boys, but they responded to her call for dinner by getting off the couch. Kurt helped Blaine stand up (because his big belly made it difficult) and the two walked to the dining table together.

"I hope this is alright." Michelle said as she placed a bowl of pasta on the table.

"It's fine, Momma. Smells good." Blaine nodded at the pasta and tomato sauce, knowing that his mother had tried her best. She wasn't great in the kitchen, but she did really make an effort whenever she prepared something, especially if it was for the boys.

Smiling at the compliment, Michelle took a seat beside Blaine at the table and began to serve some pasta onto his plate for him. "Here you go, baby."

"Thank you." He replied with a small smile, looking at the food in front of him. He honestly had no desire to eat, but he maybe was just a_ little_ hungry and he hadn't really eaten much lately. For the last two days his nerves had prevented him from consuming a whole lot, and he really only forced a little something down his throat for the baby.  
>'Eat it. Baby girl needs it.' He thought as he twirled some of the pasta around his fork, tuning out the conversation that Kurt and his mother were having. It was something about the baby's nursery, a topic that was no doubt supposed to take their minds off the trial, but Blaine didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. He just couldn't get the words of Jackson's lawyer out of his head. They just kept playing over and over, and he didn't want to believe it.<p>

The lawyer had claimed that Jackson hadn't done a thing. He hadn't hurt Blaine; he hadn't threatened him; he hadn't done a thing wrong at all. Blaine was merely confused about what happened to him because of his head injury. The head injury made him forget what really happened and who really hurt him, and that he just thought it was Jackson because he was the easiest person to blame.

That, of course, was a bunch of bullshit. Blaine knew, without a doubt, that Jackson was the one that organized his assault. He was the one that sliced his arm with the knife (he still had the scar to prove it, too), and he was the one that tried to kick his stomach to hurt his baby. He _knew_. He just hoped the jury would see it that way.

Sighing, Blaine glanced up from his plate of food to see his mother and Kurt still talking excitedly about the baby nursery and clothes, and he couldn't help but smile just slightly. It was good to see them happy about something instead of looking worried and stressed out about the trial all the time.  
>"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said softly, pushing his plate back before he slowly rose from the table.<p>

Kurt turned to him with a nod, smiling as he said, "Okay, honey."

Blaine managed another slightly-there smile for Kurt before he turned and waddled his way towards the bathroom, feeling that the baby had shifted to where she was laying right on his bladder. "Okay, Munchkin, Daddy's going, Daddy's going..." He sighed as he headed into the bathroom, very happy to relieve himself.

He was just walking out after washing his hands when a rather painful Braxton Hicks hit, and he had to put his hand on the wall to steady himself. "O-Oh.." The unexpected, sharp pain made him gasp and after a moment he slowly took a step forward, wanting to go sit down again.  
>But he was suddenly lightheaded and unable to move for fear of falling. He didn't want to trip and hurt the baby: no, he was absolutely terrified of that. Another contraction started then and he gasped louder this time, the pain of this one almost unbearable. Oh god, why did it hurt so much? Why was the room spinning?<br>He needed Kurt. Blaine needed Kurt to hold him and tell him it was okay.

"K-Kurt!" He gasped out, trying to take a small step closer to the kitchen so his husband would hear him. "Kurt... please!" Suddenly everything started spinning again and he stopped, trying to regain his balance so he didn't fall. But it _hurt!_ Everything hurt and he felt sick, and he wanted his husband.

Gasping, Blaine tried to call out again as he stumbled and fell to his knees. Could they hear him? Was he yelling loud enough? He needed help! He needed his Kurt to come save him! He needed this pain to stop! He needed...

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Um. So... don't hate me?<strong>

**Reviews?**


	32. Chapter 32

**It's official... _This Feeling_ has hit 200 reviews. That's just amazing. Thank you guys so, _so_ much. It means a lot to see you reading and reviewing. :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine... and by the way, wasn't the Michael episode_ amazing__? _:)**

* * *

><p>The moment the doctor entered the room, Kurt was on his feet demanding to know what had happened to his husband. "Is he alright? The baby? What's going on? Did you find something?"<p>

"Well, we ran some tests and it appears that Blaine's iron levels are quite low." The doctor explained, looking to the hospital bed where an unconscious Blaine lay. "Has he been eating regularly?"

Kurt blinked. "Um. Well he hadn't had much of an appetite lately..."

"He's been having a really stressful time." Michelle interjected, "So no, he most likely has not been eating very well."

"Ah." The doctor scribbled something down on his clipboard before looking back to Kurt and Michelle. "That's why his iron levels are so low; that lack of iron is also probably why he passed out. So," He suddenly held out a small sheet of paper, which was a prescription. "I'm putting him on some iron supplements. Also, Blaine was having some pretty frequent contractions when he arrived, so I've administered some medication that will slow those down. That being said... I don't want Blaine on his feet anymore. Stress and being up too much can cause Braxton Hicks to develop into actual labor, and we don't want that. We need to keep your daughter in the womb for as long as we possibly can." Suddenly he stopped and glanced at his watch, his eyebrows raising. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a scheduled cesarean to oversee!" He quickly started towards the door to leave, but paused and turned back. "I'll be back to explain this to Blaine when he wakes up, which should be soon. If he's hungry, just page a nurse, because it will do some good for him to eat."

Nodding, Kurt glanced down at his husband for a brief moment. "Okay, doctor. Thank you." The door clicked shut a second later when the man left and Kurt sighed, moving to sit once more. "Well. At least it's nothing too serious." He said softly.

"Mhmm. Blaine and the baby are just fine, and that's what matters. Though I just know he's not going to like being on bed rest... he's never been one to just sit around a lot, you know?"

"I know." Kurt said softly, reaching over to grasp Blaine's with his own. "I'd prefer for him to be on bed rest than harming himself and the baby, though. This was... scary enough." He shook his head slightly.

_"Kurt!"_

_Blinking, Kurt suddenly stopped talking and listened, thinking he'd just heard Blaine call for him. After a moment, though, he didn't hear anything again do he turned back to Michelle to continue their conversation. "Anyways, Blaine's been saying he can just imagine her being a soccer player. She kicks him a lot, you know, and he-"_

_"Kurt... please!"_

_The sound of Blaine's voice made him stop and he cursed himself. "I knew I heard something..." He muttered as he rushed down the hall, ready to see what his husband needed. "Honey, what- Oh my god. Michelle!" He shrieked when he rounded the corner to find his husband laying on the hallway floor, seemingly unconscious.  
><em>_He immediately dropped to his knees. "Blaine? Blaine, honey, can you hear me? Blaine?" He reached down to grasp his hand, hoping for a squeeze or some sign that the pregnant man was okay, but he got nothing._

_"What is it?" Michelle called as she walked that way, gasping when she got closer and saw Kurt kneeling beside her son. "Oh my god, what-"_

_"Call an ambulance!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed in panic. Blaine wasn't responding at all, to anything. Something was wrong! What if the baby was hurt? "I don't want to move him incase he fell and hit his head, so call the paramedics. We've got to get him to the hospital!"_

_Without a word, Michelle turned and darted back down the hallway to grab the phone, ready to get help for her son. "Yes, we need an ambulance at..."_

_Her words grew fainter to Kurt and he bit his lip, trying to will away the tears that were forming in his eyes; he didn't need to cry! He had to stay calm and strong for Blaine! But... but what if this was serious? What if the doctor had to deliver the baby because something had happened? It was too early for that! She couldn't be delivered yet; she needed to stay inside Blaine for as long as possible! "Please be okay, Blaine. Please. You too, baby girl, it'll be alright. Please..."_

Kurt let out a breath and shook his head, frustrated by the tears that were once again welling in his eyes.

Upon noticing the upset state of her son-in-law, Michelle quickly sat down beside him and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What is is, sweetie?"

"I was just... I was so scared." Kurt gasped, releasing Blaine's hand so he could reach up and rub at his eyes. "I was afraid something was wrong with Blaine or the baby and I just... I can lose them. They're my world and I can't imagine..."

"Oh, honey." Michelle leaned in to wrap her arms around Kurt and gently rub his back. "It's okay, though. Blaine and your daughter are just fine."

"I know! B-But I... I-" He broke off as a son broke through and he buried his face into Michelle's shoulders, no longer bothering to try to hold back the years. "Blaine has gone through so much crap," He finally managed in a whisper, "and he deserves a break. I w-want him to be happy and not have to worry... but now he'll be on b-b-bed rest and be at home more than he already is, and I don't want him to get depressed again. H-He was really bad after he was assaulted, Michelle. He was s-so depressed. And now the trial is bringing back those memories and he-he will have to sit at home and think a-about it... what if, what if he..."

Michelle made a shushing noise and gently rocked Kurt. "Just calm down, okay? You're getting all worked up. Honey... Blaine will be okay. He's strong and he will do anything to keep your baby girl safe. And I know he'll try his best to stay positive, because that's who he is. You know?"

Nodding, Kurt pulled back to gently rub his red eyes. "Yeah... yeah." He said softly. "I know."

/~/~/~/

The first thing Blaine was aware of was a steady beeping side coming from beside him. It was quiet, but constant, and he couldn't help but wonder what that was about. Huh.  
>He could hear Kurt, too, whispering quietly to his mother. His voice sounded shaky like he had been upset, and that alarmed him slightly. Why was he upset? Was something wrong? Was it the baby?<p>

The baby!

Suddenly it all came back to Blaine and he could remember it: trying to leave the bathroom but stopping because he felt dizzy. Those horrible contractions that hurt like hell... falling down and trying to get Kurt, but he couldn't...

Oh god, was the baby okay?

He suddenly let out a gasp and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his eyes came into focus. Kurt jumped beside him and turned his way, gripping his right hand tightly. "Blaine, honey? Blaine?"

"Baby?" Blaine rasped out, his voice a bit hoarse as he suddenly jerked both hands down to his stomach, feeling the familiar roundness there. "She okay?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed as he placed his hands on Blaine's cheeks. "You're okay and the baby is okay. Everything is fine. Now just calm down, okay?" He said softly.

It took him a moment, but Blaine finally relaxed back onto the pillows with a soft sigh, clearly relieved that his daughter was alright. "Okay. Good." He mumbled before realizing how dry his throat was. "Water?"

"Just a sec!" Kurt grabbed a paper cup and quickly filled it up, handing to Blaine after a moment. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled in appreciation before taking a sip, grateful for the cool liquid that soothed his throat. "That's better." He then placed the cup on the beside table as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

Kurt waited a moment to see if he needed anything else before he took his seat beside the bed. "So, how are you feeling? You okay?"

"Yeah.. just a bit tired." Blaine shrugged. "And I think I must have hit my arm when I fell, because it hurts a bit. Speaking of which... what happened, exactly? I know I felt dizzy and I fell, but that's about it."

Unable to hold back a small sigh, Kurt moved to grip Blaine's hand again. "The doctor said your iron levels were really low; that's probably because you haven't been eating much lately-"

"I've been trying to eat, though. I'm just not hungry-"

"I know, it's okay." Kurt smiled softly and gave his hand a squeeze. "You've been under a lot of stress and I understand that you haven't had much of an appetite. But anyways... the doctor said that's why you passed out. And when you arrived they administered some medicine that helped slow your contractions, which had to be causing you a lot of pain."

The pregnant man nodded, rubbing his stomach as he remembered how intense a few of those Braxton Hicks had been. Shew, it had hurt...

"Oh, and, um, the doctor has put you on bed rest." Kurt suddenly blurted out. He watched his husband with wide eyes (because he didn't know what his reaction would be) and he tried to smile slightly. "It's just to keep the baby safe. Being on your feet only adds stress that you don't need right now."

The news of what the doctor had ordered made Blaine frown. Bed rest? He was going to be on bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy? That meant he couldn't go to class at all now or even go anywhere outside their apartment. He was going to be all cooped up and alone while Kurt went to work...

"I know it sucks. But it's for the baby." Kurt whispered when Blaine didn't say anything.

He glanced up and nodded at that, knowing it was true. The doctor wouldn't have put him on bed rest if it wasn't for the best interest of him and the baby. "Yeah... yeah, I'm just going to go stir crazy."

"I'm sorry, honey. I know-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Michelle walked into the room, having gone and gotten the doctor when Blaine woke up. "Hi, sweetie." She smiled, moving over to kiss his forehead.

The doctor followed her into the room and smiled at the sight of Blaine awake and sitting up. "Ah, Mr. Anderson-Hummel! Good to see you feeling better. Now, we do have a few things to discuss..."

/~/~/~/

"I'm going to go crazy." Blaine said flatly from where he sat on the couch, pouting as he watched Kurt and his mother bustle back and forth. He'd been able to leave the hospital after staying overnight for observation (just to double check that the baby was alright) and he'd only been home now for about two hours.  
>And... he felt stir crazy. Already. When he'd wanted a warmer blanket his mother had scolded him for starting to get up to get it; Kurt nearly had a conniption when he tried to go get a magazine that was laying on the desk; and they'd both snapped at him when he started down the hall, only apologizing when they realized it was because he was going to the bathroom.<p>

That, really, was the only time he was supposed to get up. The doctor had said it was okay for him to move from the bedroom to the couch, and then after that he pretty much needed to stay put unless he was getting up to use the bathroom. Of course, he would be allowed to get up and get himself food on days Kurt was gone to work or class, but then he was to immediately sit back down to eat and stay there.  
>Naturally, Kurt didn't like that and had said he was going to drop his classes and cut back on work hours, but in reality... they couldn't do that. They needed an income to accommodate for the high price of living in the city, and Kurt was so close to getting his degree that dropping classes wouldn't be beneficial.<p>

Blaine, however, had to drop his classes. It was becoming difficult as is to do the work he already had, and then with bed rest... well, he couldn't do everything online anyways. There were classes he just had to be there in person for, so he had decided he would drop them for the time being and pick them back up some time after the baby arrived. Then he could get his degree. But until then... Blaine felt like he was going to be trapped at home. Bored. Ugh.

"You'll be fine, Blaine." Michelle said as she sat down beside her son, holding out a plate of food to him. "And I'll be here to keep you company for a little while when Kurt's at work."

Blaine took the plate even though he still didn't have an appetite. "Yeah, but, you're going home in a week. And then I'll be alone for hours in this apartment..."

"Yes, but it's for the good of you and your daughter. Just remember that and you'll be fine." Michelle gently patted him stomach. "That's what matters anyways, right?"

Sighing, Blaine stabbed at a piece of broccoli on his plate. "Yeah, that is what matters."  
>He knew that it did, too, but... these next few weeks were going to be long if all he could do was sit on the couch.<p>

Really, _really_ long.

* * *

><p><strong>Bedrest!Blaine sure is going to be interesting, don't you think? I do... :)<br>****Review and tell me your thoughts! Also, I posted a new story called _The Confusion,_ so you should check that out if you haven't already.**

**And once again, thank you guys so much. You're amazing and I love all of you for reading and supporting my work. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm sorry this chapter is kinda blah. Not much happens, but... well, we get to see bedrest!Blaine and nesting!Blaine. What's better than that? :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. **

* * *

><p>Bed rest was difficult for Blaine.<br>He absolutely hated not being able to do things for himself and he knew that Kurt was really stressed out from trying to do everything.

At first he thought he might be okay because he could keep himself busy by looking through catalogs and watching reruns of "A Baby Story," but after his mother left and he was all alone in the house... it was boring. He had no one to talk to and it was just so, so frustrating that he couldn't get up very much. He felt trapped. And despite the fact that he knew he needed to stay resting for the baby, he couldn't help but get up and do something every now and then.  
>Like vacuuming the baby's room daily. He felt it was never clean and he just had to make sure that the floors wouldn't be dusty when the baby arrived; no, it had to be absolutely spotless for his little angel. But he made sure to vacuum quickly and he was only on his feet for about five minutes... and Kurt didn't need to know that, right? Just a couple of minutes on his feet wouldn't hurt, and besides, the doctor had said it wouldn't cause a problem if he moved around a little bit.<p>

But Blaine knew that he needed to resist his urges to continue on and clean every surface of the apartment. Despite the fact that the shelves were dusty, the kitchen floor needed a good mopping, and the living room windows were absolutely disgusting, he limited himself to just vacuuming the baby's room because it would take him ages to clean the entire house. And he definitely couldn't be on his feet moving around for that long.  
>"We'll just have to tell Papa what needs a good cleaning, won't we, baby girl?" Blaine whispered as he laid on the couch, wrinkling his nose when he realized that their entertainment center for the television needed to be cleaned as well. It was looking dusty and dirty and it just had to be dealt with before the baby came...<br>Sighing, he shook his head and continued to talk to the baby, figuring he might as well since he didn't really have anyone else to talk to. "And then Papa needs to put the curtains up in your room. Mhmm. Daddy would do it himself, but he's not supposed to be on his feet for too long, and Papa would throw a fit if he was.." He said, referring to Kurt as 'Papa' and himself as 'Daddy.' The two had recently agreed that's what they should be called, and ever since Blaine had been saying it to the baby. "But the curtains will look good no matter who hangs them, I promise." With that he gave his stomach a gentle pat and grabbed the remote, reminding himself once again not to get up and start cleaning. The urges were so irritating but he had to just ignore them and hope that maybe, just maybe they would be gone in a couple of days.

/~/

It turned out that they didn't go away. If anything, Blaine's extreme nesting urges only became worse until it got to the point that he was so stressed about it that he was crying. It was just... the house needed to be cleaned! The floors needed swept! The shelves dusted! The bathroom scrubbed! And it needed to happen soon, before the baby arrived, because he was not going to bring his daughter home to a filthy house; nope, that simply would not do. Everything had to be _perfect_ when she arrived. Because she would be perfect and deserved the very best surroundings.

"Th-This stupid house is j-just a m-m-mess!" Blaine wailed one day to no one in particular, trying to take deep breaths and calm down before he got too upset. That wouldn't be good.

It was just that he wanted to clean so badly and he wanted to do something that would take his mind off of everything (the recent trial, his nightmares of Jackson, the fact that he felt completely and utterly useless, his apartment that was a total disaster, etc) but he knew that he couldn't. He had to sit on the stupid couch and watch stupid reruns of stupid shows that he didn't even like while he waited for stupid Kurt to come home and make some stupid dinner all while he was being so completely and totally useless... UGH. Blaine hated it. He truly, truly hate it.

"I think you're trying to make Daddy suffer, aren't you? Is that what you're trying to do?" He sighed to his belly, gently rubbing a spot where the baby delivered a hard kick. "I'll take that as a yes." With another sigh he shifted on the couch and pulled a blanket around himself, figuring that maybe he could sleep. It always made time go quicker and Kurt was usually home by the time he woke up...

When Blaine opened his eyes again he was greeted by the smell of something in the kitchen and the sound of Kurt singing something- ah, it was Defying Gravity- before he slowly sat up. Excited that his husband was finally home and could keep him company now, Blaine slowly got up from the couch and waddled his way into the kitchen, where he quietly walked up behind a singing Kurt.  
>"Hey, handsome." He said softly when he wrapped his arms around him from behind. It was a bit difficult to do because of his belly, but he rather liked holding Kurt like this.<p>

"Oh Gaga!" Kurt suddenly exclaimed and dropped the spoon his was holding, clearly startled by his husband. "Blaine! You about made me wet myself; I didn't even hear you walk over and... wait, you shouldn't be up!" He removed himself from Blaine's embrace and turned to face him with a small frown. "You should be resting, honey, not getting up and walking into the kitchen because-"

"I just wanted to see you." Blaine said softly, trying to tell himself to not get mad at Kurt's words. He knew that he was just worrying and that he meant well, even if it was really irritating to get chastised every time he moved; however, it was just so annoying!

"Well you could have just yelled for me instead of getting up. I would have come in there and-"

"Maybe I wanted to do something for myself for once. Maybe I wanted to greet my husband instead of sitting on the couch, wishing I could just get up and surprise him with a welcome home kiss like I do every other freaking day." Blaine muttered, staring at a cabinet past Kurt's head as he spoke. "But whatever, that's fine. I'll just go sit down where I have been all damn day and just go talk to myself if I'm just going to get fussed at. You just keep doing what you're doing." With a huff he turned on his heel and headed back into the living room, cursing when he realized there were tears in his eyes. Damn hormones. He was getting so, so sick of them and he felt upset over every little thing.

Kurt stared after Blaine with his mouth hanging open, not really knowing what to say to that. He just didn't want Blaine to be on his feet too much with baby, and he couldn't help but worry that he would end up in the hospital again for something. That had been absolutely terrifying the first time and Kurt didn't want to have to worry about hospitals until it was time for their angel to be born. And there was still several weeks before that could happen. Sighing, he turned back to the stove and stirred the soup he was making, deciding to just let Blaine go calm down on his own. With the way his mood swings had been lately, Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to try and talk to him at the moment. It could end badly.

So it wasn't until the soup was ready that he entered the living room with two bowls, hoping that his husband still wasn't upset with him. Because that would not be good.  
>"Hey." He said softly as he placed one of the bowls on the coffee table in front of Blaine.<p>

Blaine glanced towards Kurt and mumbled something incoherent before leaning forward to take the bowl. He then settled again and rested the bowl on his rounded stomach, finding that it was the perfect place for it.

"So. What did you do today?" Kurt finally ventured when he couldn't stand the silence between them anymore.

At first he only got a shrug but after a lonely Blaine finally spoke. "I sat here." He said flatly. "And I thought about all the things I could be doing but can't. Because I have to sit here. All day."

"Oh." Kurt whispered, feeling stupid for asking. Of course Blaine had just sat there; that was all he was supposed to do. "Well was there anything good on tv? I heard there was a marathon on the style channel about-"

"No. All reruns that I've seen." Blaine said flatly, stirring his soup around a bit without really eating it.

The sight made Kurt frown and he didn't really know how he was supposed to respond. So he just silently ate his soup, wishing he could to something to make his husband feel better. He hated seeing him so down and pent up with frustration that he couldn't really get out.

/~/

It wasn't any better the next day. Or the day after that, either. Or the one after that. Before they knew it, Blaine had officially been on bed rest for a week and a half and felt like he was slowly going _crazy._ He was definitely driving Kurt that way with the sad, depressive state that he was in, and he knew that he needed to do something.

But... what could he do?  
>Ugh, it was so frustrating. He knew that Blaine was feeling lonely and wanted somebody to talk to during the day, but most of their friends were either at class or work. He didn't really know anyone that would be available that Blaine would want to speak to, so maybe-<p>

Oh!_ Wait!_

Kurt was on his way home when it hit him. That man Blaine had mentioned meeting in the candy shop on Valentine's day... him and his husband were expecting a baby, weren't they? Maybe they could come keep Blaine company a couple days a week? The two pregnant men would have plenty of talk about and then Blaine wouldn't be so lonely and upset all the time! Yes!

Happy with this, Kurt smiled as he climbed the stairs to the apartment. Now he just needed to find the number of that guy and give him a call so they could come over and surprise Blaine. It was going to be great! Blaine would be so excited and in such a better mood, and Kurt couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack and Ryan will be making another appearance in the story, just as you guys asked... so yay! They'll probably be in the next chapter so look out for that!<strong>

**And as always, thanks so much for reading. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**So even though I don't really like this chapter, I still wanted to update for you all. I hope you enjoy it! And if not, I blame it on the meds I've been taking while recovering from wisdom tooth surgery. Woo. **

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. **

* * *

><p>The sound of someone knocking on the door startled Blaine and for a moment he just sat there. Who could that be? Frowning, he slowly hoisted himself off the couch and headed in that direction, debating on whether or not he should answer the door. After the Jackson thing he'd been kind of paranoid (the trial definitely hadn't helped anything) and since he was home alone he didn't know...<br>"I should at least see who it is." Blaine muttered before looking through the peep hole. He squinted a bit at then two men standing there, but then he realized that he recognized one of them.  
>"Zack!" He exclaimed as he pulled the door open, smiling at the man he had met on Valentine's Day in that candy shop. "Hey, how are you?"<p>

Zack smiled and reached out to shake Blaine's hand. "I'm great, thanks! Do you mind if we come in?" He paused for a moment and glanced beside him, motioning at the other man. "By the way, this is my husband, Ryan. Ryan, this is Blaine."

For a moment Ryan stood there, smiling as he nervously smoothed down his shirt. It was kind of fitted and exposed his baby bump and Blaine couldn't help but notice that he seemed uncomfortable about it. "Hi, Blaine. It's nice to meet you." He said politely before holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Blaine quickly shook his hand before talking a step back to allow the men inside. "Please, come in. We can go sit in the living room if you would like... Do you need anything to drink?"

"No, we're fine. We should sit." Zack said before smiling slightly. "You're supposed to be on bed rest, aren't you? Kurt mentioned-"

"Oh, so Kurt called you." Blaine said as he waddled back into the living room, where he returned to his spot on the couch.

Ryan nodded slightly as he slowly sat down on the love seat. "Yes, but we really wanted to come. Zack told me about meeting you and we'd been hoping you'd call..." He said quietly. "Turns out we only live in the next apartment building over. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah." Blaine chuckled as he gently rubbed his stomach, feeling that the baby was kicking him. She'd been kicking less lately, as the doctor said she might the bigger she got, but they were still pretty hard and pretty frequent.

Ryan shifted on the love seat beside his husband and tugged at his shirt, still seeming a bit uneasy. Blaine watched as Zack whispered something to him and he relaxed, though he was curious as to what was wrong.

"Sorry, Ryan's just-"

"I'm nervous." Ryan interrupted, though he forced a small smile at Blaine. "We don't know many people here, and I've always been kind of shy. And it's strange to, um, have someone be okay. With this." He placed a hand on his baby bump and shrugged slightly, letting out a long breath. "The people in our hometown in Alabama aren't very accepting of gay couples. And the whole pregnancy thing... well, let's just say it didn't go over well. So Zack and I left. And ever since I guess I've felt apprehensive about letting other people know that I'm pregnant; though clearly I have nothing to worry about here." He smiled again, this one seeming a bit more genuine as he motioned to Blaine's large stomach.

"It's okay. I know how you feel... My husband and I are from Ohio and some people there aren't okay with the whole gay couple thing. But it's okay. Things are better here." Blaine said with a small nod, returning Ryan's smile. "And you definitely don't have to be nervous around me. Trust me, I know how it feels, but it's alright. Being pregnant is amazing... except for the bed rest thing. That sucks."

"Yeah?" Ryan asked curiously. "So far everything with this pregnancy had been going well. The doctor has told me to take it easy so I have been, though I'm not strictly on bed rest. I guess it would kind of suck."

"Oh it does!" Blaine exclaimed with a shake of his head. "But it'll be worth it in the end, you know?"

Ryan smiled softly. "Yeah."

Zack watched the two in silence and literally let out a sigh of relief when his husband seemed to relax around Blaine. From what Kurt had said, Blaine really needed someone to talk to, and Zack knew that Ryan did too. So this situation was perfect! The two could talk about pregnancy and babies and all that kind of stuff, and he would be here to help get them anything of they needed it!

Ryan tugged at his shirt again as he shifted on the couch and Blaine watched him with curiosity.

"Everything okay with your shirt?"

Ryan glanced up quickly and blushed. "Oh. Yeah. It's just.. tighter than it used to, I guess. It's not a maternity shirt; but that doesn't matter because most of the maternity clothes I have are getting snug too." He murmured. "And I'm still not used to being... big, you know? It feels weird."

"Mm. Well, you'll only get bigger." Blaine chuckled as he shifted on the couch, starting to stand up. He saw Zack open his mouth like he might protest, but Blaine quickly shushed him. "I have maternity clothes that are too snug on me now that you can have if you'd like. I'll show you." He offered. Without waiting for a response he turned and headed towards the bedroom, hoping that the other two men could follow.  
>They did and Blaine walked over to the closet, where he had a box of snug stuff. "These are some things that I wore around 20 to 25 weeks. I think they might fit you." He placed the box on the bed and watched as Ryan moved forward, smiling when he began looking trough the items.<p>

"Thank you!" He exclaimed as he picked up some shirts, nodding in approval. "These are great! Really, thank you so much!"

Smiling, Blaine gently sat down on the bed and watched excitedly as Ryan and Zack sorted through the clothes. He was so happy to help, and of course, he was so glad that he had some people over that he could talk to. They may have just recently met, but he had a feeling that this was going to be a great friendship.

/~/

Ryan and Zack came over almost every day after that. Sometimes they would bring food, sometimes they would bring baby magazines, and one day they even brought a book of baby names to look through.

"I have a few ideas for names." Ryan said one day as he and Blaine sat on the couch together, talking quietly as they waited for Zack to finish preparing them a quick lunch. The man was always up doing things for the pregnant guys, and they felt it hard to complain.

"Really?" Blaine glanced up from the magazine in his hands and smiled, wondering what he'd been thinking of. "Have you and Zack talked about them yet?"

Smiling softly, Ryan shook his head. "No. I haven't really discussed it with him." He shrugged. "I've just thought of a few on my own. Like Graciela or Shannon or Ana... Zack's mother is named Shannon. She passed away a few years ago, but I thought he might like to honor her that way."

"Those names are pretty." Blaine said with a smile, "And it would be sweet to honor is mother like that. I was actually thinking of doing the same thing to honor Kurt's mom; she died when he was young and I know it really effected him. He loved her a lot."

"Oh, yeah? What was her name?"

"Elizabeth. Kurt and I have been thinking of using it somehow as either a first or a middle name. Personally, I really like the combination of Ava Elizabeth or perhaps Elizabeth Marie... We have a few more weeks to decide still, but I know we need to get it done."

Ryan nodded slightly. "I like Ava Elizabeth.." He commented, "And even if you don't decide before you go into labor, actually seeing her when she's born may help you decide. Because you'll go, 'Oh! This is perfect for her!' and then you've got the one."

Nodding, Blaine gently rubbed his stomach. "Yeah. I guess we'll have to see what happens, you know?"

"Mhmm."

Zack walked into the room then, carrying two bowls of chicken and rice. "I was able to find some stuff in the kitchen to make this. I hope it's alright." He said as he handed the food over to his husband and friend.

Blaine inhaled the delicious aroma and nodded slightly, realizing then just how hungry he really was. "It looks great! Thanks, Zack."

"No problem!"

The three of them settled in to eat then, absently chatting about things like the how cold it had been lately, different color schemes that could be used for Zack and Ryan's nursery, or where the best stores to buy baby merchandise were. Blaine mentioned the department store nearby and said that if it weren't for his order to be on bed rest, he would happily go shopping with Ryan and help him pick things out.

"That's okay!" Ryan waved a hand. "We can do online shopping around here on the computer. Zack and I can't decide on a bedroom set to use for the nursery, so maybe you could make some suggest-"

"I'm hoooome!"

The sound of Kurt's voice filled the apartment then and Blaine blinked in surprise due to the fact it was still quite early. "In here, honey!"

A moment later Kurt poked his head into the living room. "Hey, I got off early- Oh, hi!" He paused to wave at Ryan and Zack (clearly surprised that they were there) before he held up a bag. "I brought some Chinese home."

"Oh... well Zack already made us lunch." Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of chicken. "But I'll eat that as leftovers if you put it in the fridge."

Kurt nodded slightly, trying to hide the fact that he was disappointed. After all, he'd wanted to surprise Blaine by coming home early with his favorite dish from the Chinese place down the street, but it had backfired. Oh well. Sighing, he turned and put Blaine's food in the fridge before walking into the living room with his own. "Hey, everyone."

"Hey." The other three chorused back before continuing on with their conversation. It took Kurt a moment but he realized that they were discussing what sort of curtains would look good in a butterfly-themed nursery.

"Light pink is always a lovely option. Especially if the curtains are sheer!" He exclaimed excitedly, wanting in on the topic. He absolutely loved talking about decor and this was his forte! "They give it an airy feeling-"

"Well Zack and Ryan don't want a lot of pink in their daughter's room. They were thinking more greens, purples, and yellows." Blaine waved a hand before turning back to his friends. "Anyways, I think if you put-"

"Oh, right." Kurt blinked with a blush, feeling kind of silly for having interrupted. But he had just wanted to help and thought the guys might want his opinion... apparently not. Oh well. With a small shrug to himself he went back to eating his lo mien, deciding that he might try to join in again when the topic changed. That, however, didn't happen. Almost any time he tried to open his mouth to give his opinion, Blaine was waving a hand and saying how that wasn't relevant or Zack and Ryan didn't really want that, or they didn't really need that anyways. It was a little bit frustrating for Kurt (who just wanted to fit in with Blaine's new friends) but he dealt with it, simply trying to be as friendly as possible until the two other men left later on in the day.

"So!" He said, moving to sit beside Blaine after Zack and Ryan had left, "What would you like to do now? Wanna watch something? Or look online at some baby things? I heard that Baby's R Us is-"

"Having a big sale, I know." Blaine finished for him as he shifted on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position to sit in. "Ryan and I looked online today and ordered a few things already. They were pretty good prices."

Kurt blinked. "Oh. Well that's cool. You want to look at some more?"

"Not really." Blaine shrugged before slowly standing up from the couch with a yawn. "I'm actually really tired to I think I'll go to bed early... The munchkin has been a bit active today and it's worn me out." He murmured as he started down the hallway, already thinking of what pajamas to put on.

Kurt stared after him without a word, not knowing what to say to that. He sort of felt like Blaine was just blowing him off (after he'd made an effort to come home early as a surprise!) and it honestly hurt his feelings a little bit.  
>'Whatever.' He thought to himself with a frown, 'You don't work tomorrow so just spend time together then. Yeah. That'll be fun.' With a nod he forced himself to smile, thinking that Blaine probably was just tired after all and they could do plenty of things tomorrow when he was feeling better. Yeah! And it would be fun!<p>

However the next morning, Kurt quickly realized that it was not so fun. No, Blaine was in a horrible mood and seemed to bite Kurt's head off every time he tried to speak, and the countertenor quickly became tired of it. All he'd wanted was a nice day at home with his husband but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Blaine, do you want me to go rent a movie or something? That way we can watch something diff-"

"I don't wanna watch a movie, Kurt."

"Okay. Well do you want to look through some catalogs? I brought home a new one yesterday and it has some cute baby bedroom sets in it-"

"No, I don't want to."

"Um. Okay. How about we play a-"

"Kurt, I don't want to!" Blaine snapped, tossing a throw pillow from the couch at his husband. "I'd like to just sit here for now, so of you'd kindly leave me alone..."

For a moment Kurt just stared at his husband with wide eyes, unable to believe that he had just snapped at him like that. He hadn't even done anything! He was just trying to see of Blaine wanted to do something so he didn't sit around and feel bored all day long! "Okay, we'll excuse me for trying to help." He muttered as he plopped down on the love seat.

"Help? Yeah, okay." Blaine shook his head before he turned back to the tv where a re run of Project Runway was playing. "You don't really need to help, Kurt. Sitting here and playing a game or watching a movie doesn't do anything; I'm still sitting here, feeling useless, and I don't think you really understand that."

Kurt let out a huff at that and he turned back to look at Blaine. "I don't need to help? Really?" He shook his head. "Before I stepped in to help, all you did was sit here and cry and mope about how the house needed cleaned and that you were so bored just sitting around. It hurt me to see you upset, you know? So that's why I called those friends of yours; I thought they would cheer you up and help keep you company while I was at work-"

"Well they do-"

"Yes, and as soon as they go home or aren't here you turn back into the grumpy Blaine that pretty much just ignores me and doesn't let me help! I just want to spend time with you and make you feel better, but you won't let me!"

"Well maybe it's because I don't want you to!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed as he stood up from the couch, not even caring that he should probably sit down. "You don't understand what I'm going through right now! You're not the pregnant one! But when I talk to Ryan and Zack-"

"Well.. well Zack's not pregnant!" Kurt suddenly interrupted. "But you're letting him do things for you and cheer you up! Then you won't let me do anything. You know, me, your _husband_ who just wants to help the man that's having his child! But whatever, Blaine, you sit and mope and let Ryan and Zack do everything for you. That's fine." With that Kurt turned on his heel and dramatically stomped into the bedroom, absolutely fuming at the fact that Blaine didn't try to follow or explain any further. Ugh! "Whatever. Let him mope." He muttered to himself as he slammed the door and flopped back on the bed.

Blaine stared after his husband, his mouth hanging open as he watched his figure retreat down the hallway. "Kurt..." He sighed, internally cursing himself for the stupid fight he'd just caused.  
>'Nice one, Blaine. Really nice.' He thought as he slowly sat on the couch again, figuring he might as well wait for him to emerge from the bedroom. If he went back there to talk to him now, things had the potential to get ugly again. 'So I shall wait.'<p>

So Blaine did. And after a long hour, Kurt finally trudged out of the bedroom, a pout formed over his features as he started right past Blaine to head into the kitchen. Blaine, however, wanted to stop him.

"Hey, wait."

The countertenor paused and turned to look at the pregnant man, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked him over. "What?"

"I think we need to talk... Will you sit down?"

Still pouting, Kurt turned and took a seat on the love seat, where he crossed his arms once he was situated. "What? Did you decide that you need me now?" He muttered sarcastically.

Blaine sighed at that and shook his head slightly. "Honey, what I said earlier... well I... I didn't meant it like that-"

"Like what? Didn't meant to make it sound like I'm a worthless husband that isn't needed? Because I feel like that."

"Kurt, no, I didn't mean to-"

"You just worry me." Kurt suddenly blurted out. "It worries me when you don't talk to me or you don't want to do something. It makes me think I've done something wrong or... well I don't know. But I don't like it."

"Wait, what?" Blaine stared at his love for a moment before he abruptly shook his head. No, he hadn't done anything wrong! He didn't want him to feel that way! "Honey, no, I don't want you to feel that way. I just.. I don't want you to think you're obligated to do those things with me. I mean, I'm okay. You don't have to play games and watch movies if you don't want to; I feel like that makes you feel like me baby sitter or something..."

"What? No!" Kurt suddenly stood up and walked over to where his husband sat so he could be closer to him. "I don't feel like your baby sitter. I want to do those things with you, Blaine. I get to spend time with you that way and I-"

"Yeah, but I'm always do cranky-"

"That's okay! I know the hormones make you cranky, but... it's fine. I love you for it anyways," Kurt murmured, smiling softly at his husband. "Honestly. That's why it's so dang hard for me to stay mad at you, mister."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment and smiled, feeling like an idiot for having blown up at him earlier. There had really been no reason at all for that fight, but he was just being stupid...

Kurt leaned in to gently kiss Blaine's forehead. "I mean it. I love you."

Blushing, Blaine looked into those blue eyes he adored. "I love you too... Now can we watch... The Little Mermaid?"

With a laugh, Kurt stood up and headed to the movie shelf, shaking his head at his husband's choice. It was always a Disney movie (but that was okay; Kurt still loved it). "Of course we can, honey."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I personally find Ryan and Zack adorable... I hope you do too! :)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. **

* * *

><p>"I've got to go into work early today and I'm running late!" Kurt exclaimed frantically as he opened the closet, seeming a bit crazed as he pulled out a few items to throw on. "This outfit isn't even cute but it's all that's clean right now... I guess it'll do." He shook his head and quickly put it on, tsking at himself in the mirror. Really, he wished he has something else to wear today because he really wasn't feeling these pants!<p>

"You look flawless, honey. You always do." Blaine mumbled sleepily from where he lay in the bed, still not fully awake after having been disturbed by his husband running around their room.

Kurt shook his head slightly, though he was blushing as he turned around to face Blaine. "Thanks." He murmured. For a moment he just gazed at him with a smile, though it quickly ended when his phone buzzed. "Oh, I need to get going! I'll try to be home as soon as I can... Text or call if you need me, of course. I love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt paused again at Blaine's bedside so he could give him a gentle kiss. "And I love you too, munchkin. Be good for Daddy." He whispered to the baby bump and gave it a quick kiss too. "And now I'm off!" With that Kurt left the room and a few seconds later Blaine heard him open and close the apartment's front door.

"Well. It's just you and me, baby girl." He whispered sleepily as he gently rubbed his stomach, debating on just going back to bed for a bit. He was still exhausted and didn't really have anything better to do because Kurt was gone to work and Zack and Ryan weren't coming over today. Ryan had a doctor's appointment that morning and then the two were going to go baby shopping, leaving Blaine to himself for the day. Which meant it was going to be rather boring. "Mmm... yeah, sleep," He nodded before letting his eyes drift closed. If the baby stayed settled he could get a few more hours in before he would need to get up and eat something, so hopefully that was the case. Yeah.

But it wasn't. After only forty-five minutes off dozing in and out of consciousness, Blaine awoke to a dull pain in his abdomen that he quickly identified as a contraction, causing him to groan and roll from his back to his side. "So it's going to be one of those days, huh?" He sighed softly. The Braxton Hicks hadn't been as frequent since being on bed rest, but they still happened occasionally and when they did they made Blaine feel so uncomfortable and physically drained. But hopefully they would go away quickly and everything would he fine.  
>Breathing deeply, Blaine gently rubbed small, soothing circles across his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to remain as calm and relaxed as possible. It usually helped make the contractions go away and- "Ow!"<p>

He let out a gasp and glanced at the clock in surprise because he hadn't expected another one so soon. Usually they were about fifteen, twenty, thirty minutes apart- sometimes even an hour! But that had only been three. Huh.  
>'The doctor did say they could be sporadic and random. This doesn't mean anything.' He thought calmly and closed his eyes again, figuring that he would just wait for this to go away as usual.<p>

However, they did not. After thirty minutes, he was still having contractions that were about three to five minutes apart. They were also a bit stronger than normal and felt different, which made Blaine realize that maybe he should call the doctor and see what to do. They would tell him if he needed to come in or not, right? Sighing, he very slowly sat up in bed and reached out to grab his phone from the nightstand. "Alright, let's call- Ohmi_god._" He suddenly dropped the phone onto the bed and clutched his stomach, gasping at the sharp, painful, painful feeling that ripped through him. Holy crap it _hurt!_ It passed after a moment and Blaine was still gasping in shock, realizing that this definitely was not normal. Something didn't feel right at all.

'Call Kurt.' He suddenly thought and grabbed the phone again. Calling the doctor seemed pointless to him now because he needed his husband and he needed him _right then._ Because these definitely were not just Braxton Hicks. These were actual labor pains.

"Calm. Stay calm. No panicking." He whispered to himself as he called Kurt, thinking that maybe once he got to the hospital the doctors could give him something to stop this. There were medicines that stopped contractions before labor progressed too much, right?

Oh, he hoped so.

"Dammit, Kurt, answer your freaking phone," Blaine whispered as he kept hearing the ringing. After a moment it switched to Kurt's voicemail, but instead of leaving a message, he just hung up and tried again. And again. And again. But his husband wasn't answering. What the heck!  
>Still trying to stay as calm as possible, he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed to stand up, thinking that he should get his shoes on and get ready to leave. He then could try calling Kurt again and if he still wasn't answering he could try a friend and see if they could take him to the hospital. Yeah. That would work.<p>

Blaine slowly made his way towards the closet to get his shoes, but he had only made it halfway there when another hard contraction hit. "Oh SHIT." That one hurt! Trembling slightly, he shook his head and grabbed the phone again, knowing that he didn't have time to wait on a friend. He needed to leave and he needed to leave then so he could make sure everything was okay with his baby girl. So he dialed those three numbers and waited for someone on the other end to pick up, praying that the traffic wouldn't prevent them from getting to the apartment quickly.

Three rings later, someone answered.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, I am in labor. And I need an ambulance. _Now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap, Blaine's gone into an early labor! Will his baby girl be delivered safely? Will Kurt make it to the hospital on time? Heck, will<em> Blaine<em> make it to the hospital on time? **

**...You'll just have to wait and see. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay guys... I need to know. What should the baby's name be: Elizabeth or Ava? I'm leaning towards something like Ava Elizabeth, so what do you think? Should that be it or...? I'm so indecisive about these kind of things and Klaine's baby has got to have the perfect name, don't you think? :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was in tears by the time he made it to the hospital, both from the extreme pains he was feeling and also the fact that Kurt still wasn't answering his phone. And that really freaked him out, because Kurt had to be here. He needed to be here! Because if this truly was labor, he was going to have his daughter sooner rather than later.<p>

Breathing deeply as instructed, Blaine tried his best to stop crying as he was wheeled to the labor and delivery hall, knowing that stressing out wasn't going to help anything. He was immediately set up in a room where the doctor hooked machines to him to they could monitor the baby's heart rate and contractions, which he knew were necessary but overwhelmed him nonetheless. He was just scared because here he was, laying in the hospital in labor, without Kurt.

Kurt wasn't there. Kurt wasn't answering his phone calls or texts. And Blaine didn't know why! He always had his phone on him and he always answered- especially here lately in case it was something to do with the baby. And this _definitely_ had something to do with the baby! He was in labor for god's sake!

'He'll get my messages. Surely he will. He'll call me back when he can because he would never purposely ignore me.' Blaine thought as he leaned back in the bed, gasping softly as another contraction started. They were really, really painful now and he was wondering if he was going to be able to have an epidural here soon. They were given to numb the pain of contractions and he hoped that the doctor would okay it.

However after an hour of gasping in pain, the doctor still had not given him one. He was saying something about waiting for the labor to progress some more before administering the epidural and Blaine didn't know how long that would be. He would have to just tough this out the best that he could. "Oh god, oh god..." He whimpered as he hugged one of the pillows from the bed to his chest, needing something to hold onto since Kurt still wasn't there to hold his hand. Heck, there wasn't anyone there to hold his hand. It hadn't even occurred to him that maybe he should try to call one of his friends now. Maybe Zack and Ryan would be able to come? Or maybe Rachel and Mercedes? Surely one of them would come and keep him company in a time like this.

Still taking deep breaths, he leaned over to the bedside table and picked up his phone to text them (even though he wasn't really sure if he was supposed to be using his cell phone in here… oh well, he was going to use it anyways), sending a message telling them that he was in labor and needed company at the hospital. Mercedes was the first to answer with a "In a meeting but I'll be there ASAP!"

Ryan was next, saying, "Will try to be there soon. At the doctors right now but me & Zack wanna see your bb girl when she gets here!"

Lastly, Rachel texted back with an "OMG! Baby on the way? Be there soon! Can't let her arrive w/o aunty Rachel there!"

Knowing that people were on their way was comforting and Blaine felt as if he could relax a bit more. He would be okay with friends at his side until Kurt was able to get his messages and get to the hospital. Yeah... it would be fine! Because Kurt was probably just really, really busy at work but he would check his phone soon. Yeah. "Yep, we are fine. Right, Munchkin?" He whispered to the baby with a rub to his stomach, letting out a shaky breath. "You're gonna be just fine. And Daddy will to as soon as he gets some medication. Getting you out of my tummy sure is going to hurt but that's okay. Because then me and Papa are going to be able to finally see you."

Right as Blaine finished speaking monitor beside his bed suddenly began to beep and he jumped in surprise. What did that mean? Did someone need to come and check that? Just as he was about to push the call button for a nurse someone walked into the room. She moved over to the beeping machine and frowned, looking a bit worried as she checked it. "Baby's heart rate is dropping." She mumbled to herself, though Blaine heard it.

"What?" He asked in panic, trying to see whatever machine it was the nurse was looking at. "She's okay, though, isn't she? She'll be okay?"

The nurse turned to look at Blaine and managed a smile for him. "I have to speak with the doctor, okay? You just sit tight." She then turned and hurried out of the room, leaving a very confused and worried Blaine sitting there.

Was everything okay? Was his baby okay? He'd seen plenty episodes of A Baby Story on TV and when the baby's heart dropped it usually wasn't good. It usually meant that something was wrong. "Nothing is wrong with you, though. Right baby? You're okay. You're..." He trailed off then and breathed his way through another contraction, hoping that he would have some answers here soon. Because that machine was beeping again and that probably wasn't a very good thing...

"Alllllright, Mister Anderson-Hummel!" The doctor said as he suddenly walked into the room, followed by two nurses that had been checking on him during his time at the hospital so far. "I'm going to cut to the chase here because we really don't have time to spare. Your daughter's heart rate is dropping fast, which means she is in distress. The only way to stop this is to deliver her immediately through an emergency c-section. A room is being set up as we speak and these two nurses are going to get you prepared for it so it'll go as smoothly as possible, okay?"

Blaine barely had time to let the words sink in before his bed was suddenly being wheeled out of the room and down the hallway. Baby in distress? Emergency c-section? Would she be okay after that? Was something else wrong, what if-  
>It suddenly hit Blaine then that there <em>could <em>be something else wrong. Because he was going into labor early; six weeks early to be exact. And even though he knew that giving birth at 34 weeks wasn't horrible, he still couldn't help but worry because something could be wrong. What if she wasn't developed enough? What if she wasn't ready to come out?  
>The thoughts completely overwhelmed Blaine and he closed his eyes, not even caring that he was crying. He didn't want something to be wrong with his daughter. He was just scared and… Kurt wasn't here yet! He couldn't have the baby without Kurt being here to see it... He needed him! "Wait! Wait, no, we can't do this yet!" He suddenly exclaimed and opened his eyes to look up at a nurse. "My husband! He's not here yet and he needs to be here for the birth. He can't miss-"<p>

"I'm sorry, sir, but we must go through with this. It's what's best for the baby." The nurse said, giving Blaine an apologetic smile. "It'll be just fine."

"No! You don't understand. I can't- You can't- I need Kurt!" Blaine said frantically. "Please… please! It won't be find unless he's here. He can't miss her birth.. _please!"_

"I'm sorry. We must do this to ensure that your daughter is as safe as possibly. It'll be okay, Blaine. We promise." The other nurse said in a gentler tone, leaning down to brush his curls from his eyes in a comforting gesture. Poor guy looked absolutely terrified, though she couldn't really blame him for feeling that way. She would be too if she was in his situation. "You'll do just fine. We'll make sure of it."

Still whimpering miserably, Blaine nodded slightly. 'Kurt. Please come. Please get here.' He thought frantically as he was wheeled into the operating room, knowing that his husband only had a few minutes before he missed the birth of their little girl.

/~/

"Anna, have you seen my phone? I just realized I don't have my cell." Kurt frowned as he checked over his desk, making sure he hadn't laid it down. He didn't think he had, but he didn't know where else it would be. Had he dropped it somewhere?

Anna, one of Kurt's coworkers, turned around. "Um, no, I don't think so. But your desk phone was ringing a few minutes ago when you were out of the room… I woulda answered it, but I couldn't let go of the dress I was pinning. You know how that goes."

"Oh, that's okay. I definitely do know how that goes." Kurt waved a hand before picking up the landline phone that was on his desk. He hit the button to check his messages, wondering who had called him, and was a bit surprised when the sound of his husband's voice filled his ears because Blaine never called his work phone.

"_Kurt! Kurt, you've gotta hurry. I'm heading to the hospital right now... I think I'm really in labor. My contractions are awful and I-I need you. Please hurry. Love you."_

The sound of the dial tone followed and Kurt nearly dropped the telephone. Blaine… hospital... labor? Blaine was in labor? Holy crap, _Blaine was in labor!_ "Anna, I've gotta go. Baby's coming!" He suddenly exclaimed before grabbing his coat. Forget his lost cell phone right now, he had bigger things to attend to! "If anyone asks, just tell them Blaine's in labor. Bye!" With that he turned and ran out of the room, leaving his coworker staring after him.

"Okay… congratulations!" She called with a small laugh. She turned back to the dress she was working on and shook her head slightly, hoping that he made it to the hospital in time.

Kurt frantically ran outside and glanced around, cursing when he saw how busy the street was. Of course this was New York and it was always busy, but the traffic seemed to be even more horrible than usual. "Just my luck." He snapped to no one in particular. There was no way he'd be able to get a taxi and even if he could, they would probably sit in traffic for a long time... and time was something that he didn't really have right now.

"Screw it." Not even caring that his hair would get messed up and he was wearing his best designer boots, he turned and took off down the street in a run.

Because Blaine needed him. Their baby needed him. And he wasn't going to let some stupid traffic get in his way of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, another cliffhanger. Don't kill me, okay? <strong>

**Once again, lemme know what you think on the baby name because there's obviously not much longer before she's gonna need one!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Alright, guys. This chapter contains the moment you've all been waiting for (at least, I hope you've been waiting for it…) Drum roll, please!**

***drum roll* …The birth of the baby! That being said, this chapter does contain some mentions of a c-section birth, so just a warning. It's not bloody or anything, though, and I'm not sure how I did because the only thing I had to go off of was those baby story shows that play on TV sometimes. Ha. XD So I hope you enjoy!**

**And oh yeah, I picked a name. I decided to go with the name Ava for Kurt and Blaine's daughter because for some reason, I can really picture them naming their child that. Kurt, Blaine, and Ava Anderson-Hummel. *sigh* Doesn't sound so perfect? :)**** I think it does. :) Anyways, I'll stop this rambling author's note now and let you guys get on to the story…**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had never run so fast or so much in his entire life. Gym class had clearly not been the highlight of his high school career and after running several blocks, he had to slow down and catch his breath for a moment. He still walked at a brisk pace, though, and expertly weaved his way between other pedestrians on the sidewalk. The hospital wasn't far now and he was hoping, hoping, hoping that he was going to get there before something major happened with Blaine and the baby.<p>

"Excuse me, sorry, pardon me.. Excuse-"  
>Suddenly he gasped as he ran smack into someone and a scalding liquid was sent pouring down his front. "Shit!"<p>

"Watch it, kid!" A man in a suit snapped as he shoved passed Kurt, tossing the now empty coffee cup at his feet.

_"You _watch it!" Kurt snapped before he continued on, pissed that coffee was now staining a large portion of his jacket and a bit of his shirt. However, it was something he would have to deal with later because he still had to make it to the hospital and he needed to make it there fast.  
>Taking a deep breath, he suddenly took off into a run again and really pushed himself to keep going, knowing that stopping again wasn't going to help. Blaine could be having the baby right then for all he knew! And he did NOT want to miss the birth of his daughter.<p>

Which was exactly why he didn't stop until he jogged through the hospital doors and nearly ran over two little girls in the waiting area. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed before moving on to the desk to ask what room Blaine was in. He needed to get to him right away-

"Kurt!" Suddenly Rachel Berry was running over, her eyes wide and her hair windswept, an indicator that she too had rushed over here. Had Blaine called for her or something? Kurt didn't know. "Did you just get here?" She asked her friend, "I thought that you'd be with Blaine already. He texted and said the baby was coming. Mercedes is on her way too and-"

"I'm trying to find out what room he's in right now. I lost my phone and I- well long story short, I just got here." Kurt said quickly before he turned back to the woman at the desk, who was looking at him over her glasses with a bored expression. "Could you please tell me where Blaine Anderson-Hummel is? What room? He's in labor and I need to be with him."

"One moment." The woman nodded and started typing on the computer.

Rachel began to speak again then, "I brought my camera for pictures for whenever we can come back and see her. I figured you would take plenty yourself but I still brought mi-" Suddenly said camera was snatched from her hands and she blinked in surprise. "Um, okay."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't have my camera or my phone with me so I'll need this. I have to have pictures of the baby when she's born, so… I'm gonna steal your camera." He explained before looking at the lady when she cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Says here he's going into the OR for an emergency c-section right about… well, right now apparently. It's just down this hall to the left, but you must be immediate family to enter."

Before the woman was even finished Kurt was taking off, the words 'emergency c-section' replaying in his mind. All he knew was that couldn't be good and it meant that they were about to welcome their daughter into the world, despite the fact that Blaine was not due for a few more weeks. "Excuse me!" He exclaimed when he saw a nurse about to head into one of the rooms. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson-Hummel! I'm his husband!"

The woman stopped in surprise and turned to look at Kurt. "You're Kurt?" She asked, "Well it looks like you're just in time. The surgery is about to begin... Blaine's been asking for you."

Suddenly a set of scrubs was being shoved into Kurt's hands and the woman was saying something about how he needed to put them on. He did so, and then she led him through the doors and into an operating room where he could see some doctors and nurses bustling about, preparing for surgery. However, they were the least of his concern. All that mattered was the man on the operating table being administered some sort of anesthesia to numb his body.

"Blaine!"

The curly haired man turned his head then and gasped when he saw his husband hurrying over to him. "Kurt!" He breathed out in relief, clearly so, so happy to see him. "I was so scared you wouldn't get here... thank god.. I'm so glad. You literally got here just in time, honey."

"What, did you think I would miss this?" Kurt smiled slightly and bent down to place a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I wouldn't. Not for anything." He murmured before looking up to see the doctor was rubbing something across his husbands exposed stomach while two nurses hung a sheet-like thing above Blaine's chest. He wasn't sure why it was there (maybe for sanitary reasons?) though he figured Blaine wouldn't necessarily want to see himself being cut open. That would be kind of weird, Kurt thought, and he knew he definitely wouldn't want to see something like that if he were in Blaine's position right then.

"Okay," The doctor suddenly said, clapping his gloves hands together, "Now that you're all numbed up we're going to get started, alright? Get ready to meet your little girl, Blaine. You too." He smiled at Kurt before turning to a nurse, saying something how they needed to work quickly since the baby was in distress. Getting her out quickly and in a safe manner was their top priority.

Alarmed, Kurt glanced at his husband. "She's in distress? Is this why you're having a c-section right now?" He remembered when he arrived being told that Blaine was having an emergency c-section, but the woman at the front desk hadn't really elaborated on it. Even if she'd wanted to, Kurt hadn't really given her a chance because he'd taken off running down the hall right after that.

Blaine nodded at that. "Mhmm!" He hummed and looked up at Kurt with a goofy smile, which clearly indicated that the medication had effected him somewhat. It wasn't too bad, though, and his smile suddenly faded when he felt a tugging sensation in his middle. "Oh. That's weird. Feels… strange."

Kurt looked towards the doctor again and gasped slightly, his eyes widening when he saw that Blaine was being cut open right then. Holy crap, that was... well it was gross! And so, so weird to see. The blood and everything... but Kurt found that he couldn't look away. Because before he knew it the doctor was reaching in and pulling, pulling, tugging until finally-

"It's a girl!"

And then he saw her. His daughter. Their daughter. A tiny, tiny little girl that was so beautiful even if she was still covered in gunk and a bit of blood. "Oh, she's so perfect." He whispered to no one in particular… and she truly was. She was absolutely perfect and Kurt just couldn't wait to finally hold her in his arms. He'd been waiting for _so_ long…

Suddenly the sound of his frantic husband broke his gaze from his daughter and he looked down, realizing that he was saying something. "What?"

"She's not crying. Why isn't she crying, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a panic when he didn't hear anything coming from his daughter, all signs of his previously loopy state now gone. He couldn't see her either and he strained his neck in attempt to get a glimpse of her. "Go see if she's okay. Go!" He said frantically, because babies were suppose to cry when they came out. They were supposed to scream and cause the doctor to make a joke about how the kid has a 'set of lungs' before being cleaned up and brought to the parents. But that wasn't happening. Blaine hadn't seen her yet, not even for a second! And she had not made a sound since she had been pulled from the womb. Not even one little peep.

Kurt reacted immediately and quickly moved from Blaine's side to check, seeing that the nurses were rushing his daughter to a little station where she could be cleaned and looked over. They were working frantically and talking in hushed tones, which only worried him more. "Is she okay? What's wrong?" When he didn't get a response he moved a bit closer, wanting an answer as to what was going on. This was his daughter, after all, and he deserved to know what exactly was happening! "_Excuse me_, is she alright? Someone, please..."

One of the nurses who was standing by looked to Kurt, seeming to force a smile in attempt to keep him calm. "Just a moment, sir. We are still trying to-" She stopped and glanced behind her when another nurse gasped loudly. She then glanced over to the doctor with wide eyes, and what she said next nearly made Kurt's heart stop.

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing. We can't get her to respond-"

Those few words echoed in Kurt's mind and he shook his head, not wanting to believe them. Not breathing. His daughter was not breathing. _She was not breathing._ Oh god. His legs gave out and he suddenly fell to his knees, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. No, no, no, no, this wasn't happening. She was supposed to be okay; she was supposed to be healthy! Why wasn't she breathing!

From where he lay on the operating table, Blaine witnessed Kurt fall to the floor, shaking. He also saw the doctor, who was stitching up his stomach, frantically glance over his shoulder and tell the nurses to get more staff in there, pronto. They needed more hands for something… did he mean for the baby? They needed more help for her? Why?  
>"Is she okay?" He called out weakly, still trying to get one tiny glimpse of his little angel that he hadn't seen yet. He wanted to see her so badly, even if it was just for a split second because he just… well he had to! He <em>needed<em> to _see_ her!  
>"Doctor? …K-Kurt?" He whimpered pathetically in worry. When no one responded he tried calling out again again, only to still be ignored by everyone in the room. Their attentions were focused on the baby, and while Blaine knew that they did need to be focused on her, it absolutely terrified him. Because something was wrong. Very wrong. He could tell from their actions that something had happened and his munchkin was not okay, which made him feel, so, so helpless.<p>

Because while they frantically worked over her, he was laying in the bed, unable to do one single thing about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, uh, another cliffhanger.<strong>

***hides in a corner so you guys don't kill me* **

…**eeerrr…um...review?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Shoo, you guys are such worriers! I had a lot of concerned reviews after the last chapter! ...but you guys are great, really. Thanks for reading. :)**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. **

* * *

><p>At some point Kurt managed to pick himself up off the floor and make his way back to Blaine, who was nearly in hysterics because he had no clue what was going on.<p>

"Kurt!" He exclaimed, looking up at his husband with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Is she okay? She's okay, isn't she? I haven't even gotten to see her yet. They're not going to take her from the room without me seeing her, are they? I've got to-"

"Shh... Blaine, calm down." Kurt whispered as he reached over to gently run a hand through his dark curls as a soothing gesture. "You'll see her soon, okay?" He said softly, thinking that maybe he wouldn't have to tell Blaine what was going on if he could distract him long enough. He was in no condition to be any more worried than he ready was and maybe the doctor would have it all figured out soon… "She's so beautiful, you know. Has a full head of hair... dark, like yours."

Hearing that seemed to calm Blaine slightly. "Really? I bet she's perfect." He whispered, though he quickly glanced towards the group of nurses after a moment. "She still isn't crying, though." He said softly. Why wasn't she crying? "Is she okay? Did they say what's the matter?" He looked back at Kurt expectantly, his eyes wide with worry as he waited for an answer.

Biting his lip, Kurt glanced to the group of nurses before he was able to meet his husband's gaze. "Blaine..." He said softly, reaching forward to gently place a hand on his cheek. "They... they're trying to get her to breathe right now. She-"

"She's not breathing?" Blaine suddenly exclaimed, wishing that he wasn't numb from the chest down right then. If he weren't he would be at his daughter's side, begging her to be a little fighter and pull through, because he couldn't have made it this far to lose her now. He _couldn't _lose her. Tears were rapidly forming in his eyes and he gasped for air, suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe. But he didn't care. He just wanted his baby to be okay; she had to be okay...

"Blaine." Suddenly Kurt was kneeling beside him and kissing his face in attempt to calm him. "Just breathe. Don't panic. I know you're scared but please..." He pleadingly looked at his husband, begging him not to have a full fledged panic attack. "I'm scared too, honey, but let's be strong. Let's be strong for our daughter, okay?" He leaned in again to kiss Blaine's tears away and then pulled away, letting out a breath.

And that's when he heard it.

The most beautiful sound ever.

"She's crying!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed and jerked his head to the side, trying to see past the nurses that were still crowded around a tiny station. "Did you hear it? She cried! Oh my god, she cried." Now crying himself, Blaine let out a strangled laugh and turned his face towards the pillow, knowing that he had never felt so relieved in his entire life.

"Go over there, Kurt." He managed after a moment when he had calmed himself down a bit. "Go make sure she's okay. Please."

Nodding, Kurt immediately bolted across the room towards the source of the crying noise, finding that tears were once again welling in his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Once of the nurses stepped aside and looked to Kurt with a small smile. "It seems like your little girl is a fighter, sir." She murmured before motioning for him to move closer. "Here, come on over and get a look at her." She told him.

Kurt immediately did so and gasped when he saw his daughter for the second time. She was no longer covered in blood and gunk and her body was no longer tinted a funny blue color; she was clean, pink, and she was crying.

And oh, had Kurt never been more happy to hear a child cry.

"She's okay?" He whispered again, smiling when one of the nurses nodded.

"Yes, we believe so." The nurse responded as she placed a tiny pink hat on the baby's head. "Gave us quite a scare, though."

"Oh. Yeah. " Kurt whispered as he watched before suddenly realizing something. Pictures! He was supposed to take pictures! Moving quickly, he pulled out the camera he'd borrowed from Rachel and suddenly started snapping, knowing that he and Blaine would want photos like these to look back on when their daughter was older. They could put them in an album and everything. He had taken about ten or so when the nurse had finished swaddling the baby in a blanket. Carefully, she scooped the tiny girl into her arms and turned to Kurt with a smile on her face. "Would you like to hold her? She'll have to be taken to the NICU and double checked since she was early and had some complications, but you and your husband can see her for a moment."

"Y-Yes! I want to see her." Kurt suddenly exclaimed before fumbling with the camera, nearly dropping it as he tried to put it away. He then held his arms out, trembling slightly as the nurse slowly handed his daughter to him.

"Just support her head... that's it. There. Perfect." She smiled reassuringly.

Kurt swallowed as he looked down at the baby in his arms and for a moment he was just awestruck, unable to believe that this perfect little thing in his arms was something he had created. Something that he had created together with Blaine.

Speaking of which... he was probably dying to see the baby too.

"Blaine." He said softly as he walked to the bed, cradling their angel carefully. "Look, here she is."

Blaine's face immediately lit up and he gasped the moment his daughter's little face came into view. "Oh, Kurt, she has your nose!" He blurted out before tears began to blur his vision. "She's... she's perfect. Absolutely perfect." He managed through a shaky breath.

Kurt smiled slightly. "She is. She's so beautiful already-"

"Excuse me…. Sorry…" A nurse blushed as she walked over, clearly hating that she was interrupting the family's moment. "I'm supposed to take her to the baby nursery now so she can be double checked and everything. I'll bring her back as soon as possible." She promised before moving to take the baby from Kurt. "In the meantime, you're going to be set up in a recovery room and when the baby gets back I'll bring the birth certificate to be completed as well. Okay?" With a small smile to both Kurt and Blaine she walked away, taking their daughter with them.

Blaine watched her go, a bit sad that his first moments with his daughter had been so brief. However, he figured that he would be able to actually hold her the next time he saw her, so he had that to look forward to. That.. And sleep. Sleep, because he was so exhausted. The panic, the stress, the medication… and then of course labor had absolutely worn him out.

Seeming to see just how tired his husband was, Kurt bent down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest, honey." He said softly. "You deserve it."

/~/

It was roughly three hours later when he woke up and when he did he was in a completely different room. Instead of the operating room, he was now in a recovery room where new parents and their babies stayed for the first few days after birth.

Blinking rapidly, he glanced around the room, a bit surprised when he realized that it was filled with people. Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Ryan, and Zack were all seated near the bed. "Hey guys." He said softly to alert them that he was awake.

Mercedes turned around first and immediately grinned at the sight of her friend. "Hey, you! How are you feeling?" She moved over and gently kissed Blaine's cheek "We're admiring your little princess over here. It took some convincing, but Kurt's been letting each of us take turns holding her." She gestured over to Ryan, who was currently holding the baby and looking a bit teary-eyed.

"Hey, Blaine!" He said with a smile. "I was just seeing how it feels. To hold her, I mean."

"Since we're going to be having one of our own in a couple months." Zack chirped in, positively beaming as he looked to his husband. "Thought we'd practice for a few minutes."

The sight made Blaine smile because it truly was so adorable to see Zack and Ryan interacting with his daughter. They were going to be good parents to their own little girl here soon. Slowly, he moved to sit up more in the bed, wincing at the soreness he felt in his middle. "Oh, ouch." He mumbled.

Kurt immediately moved to his side and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Those stitches you got are some serious business." He murmured, "So you've got to be careful. You're going to be sore for quite a while." He helped Blaine readjust so he was propped up with some pillows before gently kissing his cheek. "There." He smiled.

"Thanks." Blaine whispered appreciatively before glancing towards Ryan again, who had just handed the baby off to Rachel.

The brunette girl walked over then with a huge smile. "She's so beautiful, Blaine." She told him, glancing down at the baby for a moment before carefully moving a bit closer. "Here, I think it's your turn now. You've been waiting quite a long time to hold your little girl."

Nodding excitedly, Blaine slowly lifted his arms and supported the baby as Rachel handed her over. She was right, he definitely had been waiting for this moment for so long and as soon as the baby was all settled, cradled close to his chest, tears began to well in his eyes.

"Hi, angel." He cooed softly, reaching to gently rub his finger along her tiny, chubby cheek. "You gave Daddy quite a scare, you know? He was really worried… you better not do it again."

Chuckling, Kurt watched with adoration from beside the bed as Blaine really interacted with their daughter for the first time. It was such a beautiful sight that he couldn't help but snap a quick picture of it.

"Hey now." Blaine said, blinking at the flash. "No blinding the baby. Or taking pictures of me. I've just gone through labor and I look awful."

"You look beautiful." Kurt responded simply with a shrug of the shoulders.

The words made Blaine blush and he glanced back at his little girl for a moment, smiling slightly at how perfect she was. "She's completely healthy?" He asked after a moment.

Kurt nodded. "Mhmm. The doctor explained to me that she inhaled the… what's it called, meconium? Whatever it is, she inhaled it, and it briefly blocked her airway. But they were able to suction it out."

"Ah." Blaine remembered reading about that in one of his pregnancy books. In some cases, unborn children had their first bowel movements while still in the womb, which posed a problem because there was a risk of the baby swallowing or inhaling the sticky substance (which had been the case with their daughter). "Well. I'm glad she's alright now. I'm _so _glad."

Kurt nodded. "Me too."

Mercedes cleared her throat then and stood up, smiling as she looked at her two friends with their daughter. "Hey, I think we're all going to go now so you can spend some family time with your new girl, okay?"

"We'll come to visit tomorrow. We haven't had enough of your baby yet." Rachel added with a smile.

"Okay, guys. I really appreciate you being here… even though I slept during most of your visit." Blaine chuckled quietly. "But yeah, definitely come back tomorrow. We'd love that."

"Well we'll see you later!"

"Yeah, see you soon. Congrats, guys!"

"Thanks!"

"Bye!"

"See you!"

After a minute of goodbyes and see you laters, everyone except Kurt and Blaine had left the room to head home.

"I'm glad they could be here." Blaine smiled slightly as he looked to Kurt. "It means a lot to have support, you know? …By the way, you did call our family, didn't you? My mom wanted to be notified the instant the baby was here so she could come visit."

"I know it." Kurt nodded in agreement. "And yes I did. My dad said he and Carole were finding the next flight here. Same for your mom… she was so excited, you know. Kept saying how she couldn't wait to meet her grandbaby."

"Aww. Well, I don't blame her for being excited." Blaine smiled.

The two fell into a comfortable silence then and just enjoyed sitting together with their daughter. It was just so amazing that she was finally here and that she was healthy. The silence was interrupted after a while, however, when there was a tap at the door. A nurse poked her head in and smiled before she fully entered, carrying some papers with her. "Hello there, new daddies!" She said cheerfully, her smile brightening at the sight of Blaine with his daughter. "How's it feel to finally hold her?"

Blaine's response was immediate. "Amazing." He nodded, looking down at the girl in his arms. "So amazing. I mean, I carried her for months but now that I'm truly holding her… it's great."

Still smiling, the nurse moved forward to the side of the bed, and Kurt realized it must be time to fill out the birth certificate. Her weight (6 pounds, 4 ounces) and length (17 inches) were already filled in, along with the hospital name and official time of birth. The name spot, however, was still blank.

"Okay, guys." The nurse smiled, "What's this little one's name?"

Practically beaming, Blaine glanced at Kurt before turning to the woman who was ready to finish filling in the certificate. "Ava." He said firmly. "Ava Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Baby Ava is perfectly healthy and Klaine has one happy family! :)<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"I think I'm a pro at diaper changes now." Kurt said with a smile as he sat down, gently cradling Ava in his arms. The nurse had shown him exactly how to go about changing a diaper earlier that day and since then he had successfully changed a few on his own.<p>

Smiling tiredly, Blaine watched as his husband adjusted the baby's tiny hat on her head. "Oh, yeah? Well I'm glad." He chuckled. He personally had not yet changed the baby's diaper because he had not moved from the bed a whole lot. He was extremely sore from the surgery and also very tired from his medication, so he really only got up to go the bathroom, and even then he had to have some help because he felt a bit unsteady on his feet. He knew he would start feeling better soon and he would be able to get up and change the baby, but for the time being he was very glad Kurt had that task down well.  
>"Can I hold her now?" He asked with hopeful eyes, as he had just woken up from a nap and wanted some time with his little girl.<p>

"Of course." Kurt smiled and slowly stood with the baby before he moved closer to the bed and gently placed her in her daddy's arms. Once Blaine had her and was situated comfortably, he sat down in his chair again to simply watch his husband interact with their daughter. It was something that he just absolutely loved to do because every time Blaine held Ava, his whole face would light up and he would immediately perk up into a better mood, no matter what. It was quite an amazing sight that Kurt was so happy to see, considering the fact that Blaine's pregnancy hadn't exactly been all sunshine and rainbows- there had definitely been a lot of bumps along the way.

Sighing happily, he smiled and just watched, loving how Blaine was telling Ava how beautiful she was, how loved she was, and how fabulous her nursery was at home. Of course, Kurt already knew that the nursery was fabulous (he did design it, after all) and he was also very excited to get Ava home to see it. Everything would just feel so... right when they had their daughter at their apartment, in her room, all in their home together.

"She has your eyes, you know." He heard Blaine said at one point and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know. She opened her eyes a few times for me. I just wonder if they will stay that way... baby's eyes can change color sometimes, after all."

"They won't." Blaine responded simply as he looked down at the sleepy baby in his arms. "She's going to keep your eyes, I just know it. Simple as that." He said firmly, even though he didn't actually know that. Because in his mind he pictured their daughter having his own dark, curly hair and then Kurt's big, beautiful blue eyes; however, he would find her positively beautiful no matter what she looked like. Because she was perfect. Simply perfect.

The thought of their daughter keeping his blue eyes made Kurt smile. "Well. Since you're so sure, I'm sure they won't change colors." He chuckled. "Though I think a child with your big brown eyes would be great, because I love your eyes. They're positively beautiful. Maybe next time, right?"

"Next time?" Blaine looked over at Kurt then in surprise, wondering of that meant what he thought it did. "You mean the next time we have a baby?"

Blushing, Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I mean... maybe, if you'd like to have more kids someday." He said softly, knowing that he personally wanted a lot of children with his husband. If Blaine didn't want that, though, he would totally understand (considering he was the one who would have to carry the children and this pregnancy hadn't exactly been an easy one for him) and be content with their daughter, because she was perfect and he loved her so, so much already. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it, though. No decisions have to be made right now."

"I know." Blaine said simply, though he was thinking that more children with Kurt was something that he would definitely want in the future. He wanted a big family. "I suppose we can see how this one goes first, huh?" He laughed before glancing down at Ava, who was now drifting off to sleep with her little hand gripping a fistful of Blaine's hospital gown. "Though I'm sure it's going to be great."

Kurt chuckled and nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah." He said softly, thinking again that he couldn't wait to get home and start raising their daughter there, together as a family. "Definitely is."

/~/

Burt and Carole were the first family members to stop by the hospital to visit Baby Ava and her daddies. It was clear that both of them were exhausted after their traveling, but neither had wanted to stop a moment to rest; they'd just come straight to the hospital to see their new granddaughter.

"Oh, boys, she's beautiful!" Carole gasped the instant she laid eyes on the little girl. She immediately moved to wash her hands (to be sanitary around the baby) before eagerly moving over to Blaine, who was currently holding her. "Oh, how adorable!"

Blaine smiled up at her. "Thank you." He murmured, shifting in the bed. "Would you like to hold her, Carole?"

"Of course I would!"

As Carole got settled with the baby, Burt headed over to where Kurt was watching from beside the bed. "She definitely is beautiful, kiddo." He smiled before engulfing his son in a huge hug.

Kurt gladly returned the gesture and held onto his dad, glad that he could be here to see the baby. "How's it feel to be a grandpa now?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, it hasn't quite hit me yet, but I'm sure it will when I hold her." Burt smiled as he glanced to Carole, who was just over the moon about little Ava.

"Look, honey!" Carole made her way to where Burt was standing, grinning widely. "She has Kurt's eyes." The baby had her eyes open then, just a little bit, and her blue eyes were very apparent.

"Just look your mom, Kurt." The elder Hummel man said softly before holding his arms out. "Alright, my turn for this little one now... whose name we don't know yet. Did you two decide on one?" He asked as the baby was placed into his arms. The last he'd heard, the boy's were still debating on names.

Blaine, who was watching from the bed, spoke up, "Ava. We chose Ava Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"I like that. Ava sounds good with it." Burt nodded before slowly sitting down with his granddaughter. "Hey, little girl." He said softly. "I'm your grandpa and I've been waiting to meet you for a long time... though I'm sure your daddies have, too. You're lucky to have them as parents."

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed at this and watched as Burt continued to coo to the baby.

"Oh." Carole said suddenly, "I just remembered... Finn couldn't come because of some school stuff, but he promised to visit as soon as he can. He wanted to be here to meet his new niece, but he just couldn't. I promised him that I'd take plenty of pictures, though."

"Aw. That's okay." Kurt shrugged slightly, though he was kind of disappointed that Finn hadn't been able to make it. To his surprise, his step-brother had actually been very, very excited about becoming an uncle and had even mailed a few baby things to Blaine and Kurt. "_Make sure to tell her they're from me,_" he'd told Kurt at the time, "_so she knows who her Uncle Finn is_."  
>Kurt had promised he'd do just that, thinking he was incredibly lucky to have such a supportive family.<p>

"I'm sure Rachel is going to send him plenty of pictures. She's has to have taken like 100 on her phone already. Seriously, she's visited three times now and always has her phone out, capturing something... the baby laying there, me holding the baby, Kurt holding the baby, the baby being fed, herself holding the baby..." Blaine trailed off with a chuckle, remembering how the girl had gone on about 'Aunty Rachel needing tons of pictures' to apparently show off, despite the fact that the baby wasn't even hers. But whatever, Blaine didn't mind it; it made him happy to know that she truly cared that much.

Carole smiled at that, obviously glad that her son was probably already getting pictures. "Oh, good. I know Finn really did want lots of pictures... I guess he's been bragging to his friends about becoming an uncle and he wants to show her off. Isn't that sweet?" She chuckled before turning towards Burt, who was still just in his own little world, talking to the baby. She watched for a moment before lowering her voice to a whisper and stepping closer to Kurt. "He's so proud of you, you know." She told him. "Really. And he's so happy for you and Blaine."

Kurt positively beamed at the words, clearly glad to be hearing such a thing. "I'm glad he's happy. I know that Blaine and I definitely are."

"Mhm."

There was a small tap on the door then and Blaine called out a quiet 'come in' before a familiar curly-haired woman popped her head into the room.

"Mom!"

"Blaine!"

Michelle entered the room then, grinning broadly as she immediately moved to the bed to greet her son. "Hi, baby." She said and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek before glancing up to wave at everyone else. "Hello."

"Did you have a good flight here?" Blaine reached up to gently hug his mother, feeling relieved that she was here. It was just nice to know that she wanted to be here and was involved.

"I did... it wasn't too bad." Michelle shrugged lightly, still smiling at Blaine before pressing another kiss to the top of his head. "How are you feeling now? I heard you had to have a c-section." She hadn't gotten many details on the phone, other than Blaine had to have a c-section to deliver the baby, so she was curious.

"I'm okay. Just tired and sore... but I do have stitches all across my stomach, so..." Blaine trailed off with a small shrug before he motioned towards the others, knowing that his mom was probably also wondering about the baby. "Enough about me, now. Your granddaughter is over there, if you'd like to meet her. I know you've been excited about that."

Burt smiled before getting to his feet, knowing that Michelle would want to see Ava now. "I guess I can't hog the baby, now can I?" He chuckled, moving over to the other woman. "Would you like to hold her now?"

Michelle nodded excitedly, simply looking at the tiny girl in Burt's arms for a moment before carefully taking her from him, obviously trying to be gentle. "Hi, little one." She said softly and swayed side to side slightly in a rocking motion, her eyes already tearing up. "You're just a pretty girl, aren't you? You got your beautiful looks from your handsome fathers, huh?"

At the sight of his mother with Ava, Blaine found himself tearing up as well. It was just so, so great to see and the fact that his mother was getting emotional wasn't helping; plus, his hormones were still all crazy and he just... well, be couldn't help it. Sniffling, he reached up to rub his eyes before realizing that Kurt was sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Everything okay, honey?"

"Yeah. I'm just... I'm so happy." Blaine managed after a moment and he looked up at Kurt, smiling at him through his tears. He then looked at the others in the room and smiled at them too, a true, happy smile. "I'm glad you guys are here, too. Ava's so lucky to have you guys as grandparents and it's just... it's so great."

"Oh, we're happy to be here... but don't cry!" Carole laughed before moving forward to give Blaine a gentle hug, trying to be careful incase his body was sore.

"They're happy tears, I promise. All happy."

"I know, I'm just teasing you."

Carole pulled away after a moment and gently patted Blaine's cheek, happy to see him in such good spirits. He truly deserved it after what he'd had to go through after the last few months.

"Oh!" Michelle suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to look her way in alarm. She merely laughed, though, and shook her head to eliminate their worry. "It's just, she has Blaine's hair!" She motioned to the dark head of curls belonging to Ava before laughing again, obviously delighted by this. "It's beautiful."

"I didn't even realize! We hadn't taken her hat off yet!" Carole exclaimed before rushing over, wanting to admire the adorable little girl again. "Oh, look at it. She's just got tons of hair!"

"I know! It's so precious and beautiful and she's just so..."

Blaine laughed as he watched his mother and Carole fawn over the baby and he glanced to Kurt, letting out a happy sigh. He was just... oh, he was so happy and he just... well, it was hard to find the exact words to describe this feeling, but he knew it was the best feeling in the world. Because what could better than sitting here with his husband, their healthy daughter, and their supportive family?

Well, nothing, Blaine decided. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, guys, we're gonna see more of the grandparents in the next chapter! :)<strong>

**And just so you know, this story will probably have about... four more chapters. I think. I dunno, it could change depending on what I decide to write. I'll let you know exactly when I'm ending it for sure, so don't worry. And there will be an epilogue! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. Sadly. If I did, the show would be all Klaine, all the time. :D**

* * *

><p>"She's finally home." Blaine whispered as he unlocked the door to the apartment and pushed it open. He then glanced to Kurt with a small smile, unable to believe that this day was actually here. They were actually bringing their baby girl home with them for the first time.<p>

"It's sort of surreal, isn't it?" Kurt whispered before glancing down at Ava, who was snoozing away in her infant car seat. "After waiting all these months and then waiting at the hospital.. and now she's actually home..." He shook his head slightly and glanced back to Blaine, who was looking a little teary eyed.

Blaine smiled slightly and took a deep breath. "I know." He said softly, moving to place a hand on his stomach out of habit. Despite the fact that he was no longer carrying his daughter, he oftentimes felt himself reaching for his stomach much like he'd done while pregnant. "Well, I guess we should actually go inside instead of standing on the doorstep forever, yeah?" Slowly, he began to make his way into the apartment, making sure to be mindful of the stitches he still had. They didn't hurt nearly as badly as before and after a few days in the hospital he was feeling better, but they did still cause him a lot of pain, especially if he tried to move too quickly.

Smiling, Kurt trailed after his husband with Ava in her carrier and their bag of baby things from the hospital, finding he was extremely glad to be home. He hadn't left the hospital once since the baby was born and after days of showering and sleeping there, he was so happy to be in their own apartment again.

"You know what?" Blaine suddenly spoke up from where he was at the couch, slowly lowering himself into a sitting position. "It's kind of weird to think that the last time I was here... I was pregnant. And now I'm not anymore and our daughter is right here in front of us."

"I bet that does feel kind of strange." Kurt blinked before gently placing the baby carrier on the floor by the couch. He figured they could just leave Ava in there since she was sleeping (and he didn't want to disturb her) and they could get her out when she woke up. He then joined his husband on the couch and let out a sigh, finding that it was so much more relaxing to be in their own home.

"I'm glad our parents decided to give us this time to ourselves," He commented after a moment, thinking it was nice how his father had suggested they let the two boys get settled and enjoy their first day home with their daughter before Ava had more time with her grandparents.

"Mhmm." Blaine nodded in agreement, watching Ava with a small smile. Even though she was sleeping, he just loved to watch her because she was just so, so perfect and it just made him incredibly happy to think that she was finally here and she was healthy.

With a small sigh, Kurt moved to sit down on the couch with his husband, knowing that the silence in their apartment was going to become rare here soon and they should enjoy it now- they did have a newborn, after all, who would be growing into a noisy toddler before they knew it. But that would still be great and he was looking forward to their time with their little girl.

"Oh, I think she's waking up." Blaine said softly as he watched Ava move in her car seat, seeming to be stretching. She let out a little yawn before moving again and opening her eyes, clearly awake now and ready to get out of her seat. "Hi, angel." Her father cooed as he slowly moved forward to get her out of her carrier; however, he stopped when when he realized that moving that way was going to hurt a lot.

Kurt quickly noticed and got up, deciding to pick Ava up so Blaine wouldn't hurt himself. "Hi, sweetie." He said happily as he carefully removed her from the seat, chuckling as she stretched even more. "Did you have a nice nap? You were snoozing for quite a while."

From where he sat on the couch, Blaine watched his husband and daughter with a smile, absolutely loving the sight in front of him. Kurt was already great with the baby and he was so happy to see that their daughter seemed so content with him, too. "She seems pretty happy that Papa is holding her." He murmured.

Kurt positively beamed at that and moved to sit down on the couch once more with the baby. "She's happy because she knows she's home with her daddies and not at that silly hospital anymore. That place was icky, wasn't it, Ava?" He leaned in close to talk to the baby now, and she just blinked up at him in response. "You like being home with Papa and Daddy now, don't you? There aren't any more nurses or doctors here to bother you, so don't worry."

The baby let out a small wail after that, causing Kurt to blink in surprise. "Oh, I didn't know you felt so strongly about it." He chuckled before immediately starting to figure out what the problem was. "You have a wet diaper, missy."

"That means we get to use the changing table for the first time." Blaine grinned, already slowly standing up from the couch so he could head to the nursery. "And we get to show Ava her room."

"Yes, we do!" Kurt followed in his love's footsteps and stood as well to head down the hallway. "I'm sure she's going to love her room. It's absolutely perfect."

"Indeed it is." Blaine paused in front of the door and looked to Kurt with a smile, clearly excited. He has been waiting for this moment- the moment that they got to bring their daughter into her room for the first time- for quite a while. "Well." He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, "Here's your room, munchkin. All pretty and fixed up just for you."

The two men entered the room then, both smiling as they glanced around the nursery. Everything was just where it was supposed to be, down to the last baby bib, and Blaine could tell that Kurt was rather proud of the design that had been mostly his idea.  
>"It looks great, honey." He said softly and reached over to place a hand on his arm.<p>

Kurt blushed, though he was smiling as he nodded his head. "It... does, huh? We just need to put a few pictures up," He motioned to a few empty frames waiting for pictures of Ava, "and then it will be totally perfect." He paused for a moment before heading over to the changing table, knowing that the baby probably wanted out of her dirty diaper. "Would you like to change it?" He glanced over his shoulder to look to Blaine, who was still gazing at a framed ultrasound picture.

He quickly responded, though, and began to make his way to the changing table, interested in putting a new diaper on his baby girl. Kurt had done most of the changes at the hospital (since he hadn't been stuck in the hospital bed) and now Blaine was interested in giving it a try. "Okay," He grabbed some wipes and a clean diaper, smiling slightly as Ava wiggled on the changing pad. He gently reached over to unbutton the adorable outfit she had on and then he got to work, quickly changing her dirty diaper out for a clean one.

"Like a pro." Kurt chuckled as he tossed the dirty diaper into the Diaper Genie, a trashcan-like device that prevented the diapers from stinking up the house. He had figured it would come in handy so he hadn't hesitated to buy it when he came across it at the store.

"O-kay." Blaine scooped Ava up from the changing table and gently cradled her in his arms. "What're we going to do now, munchkin? You wanna rock-rock?" He glanced towards the rocking chair in the corner of the room and then slowly set off in that direction, figuring it would be nice to rock his daughter in it for the first time.

Kurt stood by as Blaine sat down and after a moment he plopped down on the floor near the chair, simply because he wanted to watch. He absolutely loved to see Blaine interact with Ava... it was so precious and such a heartwarming sight.

"So, sweetie, what do you think of home?" The curly-haired man was saying, "You like it? I told you that your room was pretty nice, didn't I?" He smiled slightly and then the baby made a grunting noise, causing him to laugh. "Oh, really? You think so?" This continued for several minutes, with Blaine chatting to the baby as Kurt silently watched with adoration. He didn't think he would ever tire of this sight.

"Hey..." He finally said after a while, having thought of something. "Why don't we sing to her? I bet she'd like that. Music always made her active when she was in your tummy." He grinned up at his husband.

Blaine nodded in agreement, remembering how Ava definitely had been quite active in response to music. "Okay." He gently rocked the chair back and forth, glancing at the baby for a moment. "What would you like to sing?"

Kurt shrugged slightly. "I guess I can start with a classic." He chuckled, as the first thing that had just come to his mind happened to be a rather popular song for babies.

Blaine merely shrugged as well, knowing he would like whatever it was his husband chose. He waited a moment and then Kurt opened his mouth, letting that wonderful, melodic voice of his float out.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word.  
><em>_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
><em>_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
><em>_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
><em>_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
><em>_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull fall down,  
><em>_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..."_

Kurt continued on with every verse he knew, even repeating a few just for the heck of it, because he was loving this.

Ava seemed to be enjoying it, too, because she kept gripping Blaine's shirt and kicking her feet at the sound of Kurt's voice. "You like that, baby girl?" He said softly with a smile. "How about Daddy sings, too?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked to his husband with a grin, not once breaking his gaze as he joined into the song.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..."

/~/

True to their word, Burt, Carole, and Michelle all stayed at their hotels and let the boys have their first day home with Ava all to themselves (since that was a very special day for their little family). However, the next day they were all ready to see the baby again, as all three of them headed to the Anderson-Hummel apartment so they could see their share of Ava.

They arrived at about noon, at which time Ava was having a bottle.

"Hey." Blaine waved tiredly from the couch, where he was feeding the baby. "How are you guys?"

"We're just fine." Michelle responded as she moved to the couch to greet her son. She sat down and gently kissed his cheek before glancing to the baby with a smile. "How about you? Did the baby keep you up last night? You look a bit tired."

Blaine shrugged slightly. Honestly, the baby had only woken up twice the night before, so it wasn't too bad. "I am tired, but she's been sleeping okay. I was actually surprised that she didn't wake up more than she did."

"Yeah, it was surprising." Kurt agreed from where he stood by his father, having been greeting him and Carole. "But it was kind of nice... maybe it means she'll be a good sleeper or something."

Michelle laughed at that and shook her head, clearly amused by his statement. "Blaine did the same thing on his first night home; in fact, I think he slept through the night, if I'm remembering correctly. But then after that began waking up six and seven times in the night to be changed, fed, and sometimes just to be held." She shrugged slightly and looked at the baby again. "Of course, all babies are different, so perhaps Ava will sleep well."

"I guess they'll just have to see." Burt said as he sat down as well, watching his son-in-law feed the baby. It was obvious that he was anxiously waiting for her to finish so he could hold her.

Carole, however, cleared her throat so she could get first dibs. "Could I possibly burp the baby when she's finished with her bottle?" She asked with a smile that widened when Blaine nodded at her.

When Ava was finished with her milk, Kurt moved in to pass the baby from Blaine to Carole, that way Blaine wouldn't have to move and worry about the soreness he was still feeling when he moved. Carole gladly took Ava into her arms and propped her up on her shoulder so she could gently pat her back to get a burp from the baby.  
>It didn't take long before she let out a rather loud belch and everyone laughed.<br>"That was one big burp for such a little girl." Carole smiled and glanced to Burt, who was just staring at her with an expectant look. "Oh, fine. Here." Shaking her head, she gently passed the baby to Burt so he would quit looking at her like that.

Burt merely grinned in triumph before turning to Ava. "Hi, sweetheart." He cooed, "You wanted some time with Grandpa Burt, didn't you? I'm sure you did, pretty girl. You're just the sweetest little thing..."

Kurt watched as his father continued cooing to the baby and he shook his head slightly. "He's going to spoil our daughter rotten."

"Oh, please," Blaine looked to his husband with a smile. "You have no room to talk when it comes to spoiling."

"Neither do you."

"I know. I _know_ I'm going to spoil her rotten."

"I guess we're just in trouble then, huh?"

"Definitely."

The two laughed at that and grinned at each other, knowing without a doubt that Ava was going to be a spoiled little girl. They just wouldn't be able to help it.

Michelle gently patted her son's leg. "Trust me, honey, it's going to happen. When you were a baby your father and I had this same discussion; we knew we would spoil you rotten. Heck, your dad spoiled you more than I did when you were a baby. He would buy or do just about anything for you-" She suddenly stopped when she realized she had started to talk about her husband and thought it might not be something easy for Blaine to hear, considering Jack hadn't attempted to communicate with his son for months now. "I guess I'm just trying to say it's easy to spoil your children because it's the natural thing to do." She finally said, smiling at her son.

Blaine merely nodded and looked away, as hearing about his father really hadn't been that easy. He'd managed to block out most thoughts of him for a while now, but that didn't mean there weren't occasions when he wished that Jack was involved and around. It would just be so, so great to have that acceptance because he missed having a father, despite the fact that Jack could be an insensitive jerk at times.  
>Sighing, he looked back at his mother after a moment and smiled at her, not wanting her to think that she had done something wrong. There was no reason to dwell over the past, right? "I'm sure it is only natural for parents to do that. And of course Ava will love that."<p>

"Of course she will." Michelle nodded in agreement and gently patted her son's knee again, though she had seen the look on his face a few seconds ago. It made her wish that she'd been more sensitive and actually thought before she spoke and brought up Jack; but, she couldn't do anything about it now. "Anyways..." She shrugged her shoulders and looked across the room to the Hummel's, who were crowded together and cooing the baby. "I think is Grandma Michelle's turn!"

Blaine smiled slightly at Burt's pout, but the older man did stand up and pass the baby off to Michelle, who immediately began cooing about how Ava inherited her Papa's gorgeous eyes. Naturally, this made Kurt blush, but Blaine leaned over to gently peck his cheek. "She's right, you know. Your eyes are very gorgeous."

Kurt rolled his eyes, though he was smiling when he looked back to his husband. "Well so are yours. And so is the rest of you."

"I know."

"Conceited much?"

"Yup."

Kurt laughed at that and leaned in for another kiss. "You silly, silly man."

Blaine merely smiled and leaned against his Kurt, content to sit there with him and watch Michelle interact with the baby. It was quite amusing and also very heartwarming to see the woman care so much about her granddaughter.

"Is it my turn again?" Burt suddenly asked from the love seat, watching Michelle tickle and make faces at Ava. "I'm pretty sure I can sense she's missing her Grandpa already."

"Dad..." Kurt rolled his eyes at his father, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Burt shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanna spend time with the munchkin 'cuz me and Carole gotta head back to Ohio tomorrow. I can't help that I wanna hold her and cuddle her... she's too darn cute."

Huffing dramatically, Michelle looked from Ava, to Burt, and then back to Ava. "What do you think, little one? You don't wanna see Grandpa right now, do you?" She gave the baby look like she was expecting an answer, so when Ava let out a little grunt that seemed to be in response, everyone in the room laughed and Michelle responded with a triumphant, "That's what I thought!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and raised his hands at the other adults in the room. "Alright, guys. Don't fight over our daughter... there is plenty of cuteness to go around!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, baby Ava got to come home with her daddies! Isn't that precious? :)<strong>

**So... I said before that this story would probably end with about 42-43ish chapters... but! I want to make sure you guys see what you wanna see before I end it, so this is subject to change. Are there specific moments you want to see with the baby, or between Kurt and Blaine? If so, let me know so I can maybe write that into a chapter so it's not missed! And don't worry, I _will _have an epilogue of some sort to this story. **

**Also, I am once again taking one-shot requests... meaning, if you have an idea for a Klaine story, send it my way. If I like it, I might write it!**

**Thank you, lovelies! :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**I apologize for the crappy-ness of this chapter. For some reason I've had some serious writer's block concerning this story and I've literally re-written this chapter like 5 times... and I still don't think I like it. Oh well. Enjoy it anyways.**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine.**

* * *

><p>After nearly a week of visiting and spending tons of time with Ava and her fathers, Burt and Carole returned home to Ohio. Both of them needed to get back to work and they couldn't really afford to stay in New York any longer, much to their disappointment. Carole made Kurt promise to send them new pictures as often as he could, and Burt declared that he would call and talk to Ava so she wouldn't forget the sound of his voice. All of this just made Kurt and Blaine laugh, as they were so happy that Burt and Carole loved the little girl so much.<p>

"I think Ava will miss them, don't you?" Blaine murmured as he sat on the couch, watching as Ava was being rocked nearby in her baby swing. That thing seemed to work magic because it would almost instantly put her to sleep, no matter how cranky she was.

"My parents?" Kurt asked as he glanced up from a binder he was looking at. Despite the fact that he didn't actually have to go into work because he was on paternity leave, he was still trying to do a lot of his work from home so he wouldn't be bombarded with projects when he returned to his normal schedule. "Yeah, I think she will. She always seems to content when my dad holds her, you know? Same with Carole."

"Mhmm." Blaine hummed before letting out a rather big yawn. Ava had woken up several times the night before, leaving both of her daddies very exhausted, and Blaine was hoping that the little girl would sleep a little better tonight. He was tired of feeling so... tired.

"I think she'll definitely miss your mom too. Grandma Michelle is going to spoil her rotten." Kurt said after a moment before turning back to his work.

Nodding, Blaine glanced at the clock, figuring that his mother was probably boarding her flight home now. She had her own responsibilities to attend to as well, so with much reluctance she had headed to the airport to fly out not too long ago. "Yeah. She'll be back to visit before we know it, though." He murmured before closing his eyes, thinking that maybe he could catch up on a few minutes of rest while the baby was napping. After all, he was so exhausted and he just had a feeling that she might not sleep well again tonight-

Suddenly Ava let out a loud wail, startling Blaine and causing him to open his eyes with a gasp. "Oh, dang it," He muttered. She just had to wake up, didn't she? Sighing, he stood up from the couch, frowning when he saw Kurt getting up to soothe the crying baby. "It's okay, Kurt, I got her. You go back to your work." He murmured.

The countertenor shook his head and gently removed Ava from her swing. "No, it's okay. I was almost done anyways." He cradled the baby close to his chest and swayed slightly, smiling when his little girl opened her eyes at him. "Hi, angel." He whispered, simply looking at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to Blaine. "Why don't you go nap for a little while? I know how exhausted you are. I'll handle the baby for a little bit."

"You sure?" Blaine frowned slightly, still standing by the couch. "I don't mind taking her. Like I said, you can finish your work if-"

"Really, honey, it's almost done anyways." Kurt shook his head. "And you are exhausted. So go take a little cat nap, okay? Me and Ava will have some Papa-Daughter time." Smiling, he looked back to the baby, who was merely blinking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Okay then. Wake me if you need me." Blaine shrugged and then headed to the bedroom, thinking that he was feeling rather tired. This little nap definitely would help him, after all, and hopefully he would feel much more refreshed when he woke up.

However when Blaine awoke nearly four hours later to find his little nap hadn't been so "little" after all, he quickly got up from the bed, feeling guilty for having left Kurt with the baby for so long. He knew his husband was tired, too, and he deserved a break now.

So he hurried down the hallway and towards the living room, but when he got there he saw something that made him stop.

There was Kurt, sitting on the couch, his head drooped to the side where he'd apparently dozed off with a sleeping Ava in his arms. The sight was totally precious and it left Blaine grinning as he leaned in the doorway, just taking in the adorable sight before him. For some reason it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and he grinned when he finally ventured further into the living room, deciding that maybe he should wake his husband. After all, that position was probably hurting his neck.

However once he reached the couch he stopped, not having the heart to wake his husband from his slumber. It was obvious that he'd been tired and Blaine just didn't feel right waking him. So instead he gently sat down on the love seat, content to watch and wait for either his husband or daughter to stir.

'He's such a good father.' Blaine thought from where he sat, smiling as he gazed at Kurt's angelic face. Their daughter was less than two weeks old and already Kurt was so, so amazing at parenting her. It made Blaine love him even more, if that was possible. Still smiling, he let out a happy sigh and gazed over at his family, completely content at this moment. They were so perfect- his husband and his daughter-and nothing would ever change that. Ever. Because Kurt and Ava made Blaine happy, and nothing in the world could beat this feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, so, would you guys kill me if I said this was the end? As in... done, finished, completed? ...I know I said before this story would have a few more chapters and an epilogue, but I've realized that I sort of want to end it here becauseeee... I'm already working on the sequel! The sequel will pick up where this story leaves off and it will cover all of the "firsts" in Ava's first year of life- her first illness, her first babysitter, her first words, etc- meaning I don't really need an epilogue for this. I'm also running out of ideas for this story, too, because I already have a lot planned for the sequel and then the sequel to the sequel! :D<br>I definitely am going to miss this story, though... writing This Feeling has been amazing thanks to YOU GUYS and I'm just so happy that all of you have been reading and enjoying! It means so, so much to me. Seriously. **

**And I know this last chapter is really short, but I didn't know where else to leave it off. So, yeah. Is it okay? Are you all satisfied with it? I don't want you to be dissatisfied, but I figured telling you about the sequel would cheer you up a bit. And I'm already working on it, too! Isn't that good? Tell me what you guys think, alright? Yeah. Okay :) **

**Sooo.**

**The... end? **


End file.
